Here Comes the Sun
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: "Captain Georg von Trapp sat at his mahogany desk in his dark leather chair with a bottle of scotch in the shadowy moonlight, and brooded. Of course he did this, because this is what a handsome widower is supposed to do – and what would life be without clichés?" Companion story to "A Decent Man" about the love triangle that is Georg, Maria & Elsa. Begins just before the movie.
1. The One Month Prologue

A/N: This is my companion piece to my story _A Decent Man_ , I hope you all enjoy it. I've been listening the Beatles so much lately so hence the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

The One Month Prologue

Captain Georg von Trapp sat at his mahogany desk in his dark leather chair with a bottle of scotch in the shadowy moonlight, and brooded. Of course he did this, because this is what a handsome widower is supposed to do – and what would life be without clichés?

It had been five years since Agathe, his wife, had passed away but it still felt like it happened yesterday. Sometimes, he would close his eyes so he could picture her standing before him. As much as he wanted the memories to go away, he was still terrified that one day he would close his eyes and he wouldn't be able to picture her face. Captain von Trapp had packed away all of his wife's' things: photographs, jewels, clothing, books and any other miscellaneous items. He'd done it efficiently and swiftly. He had also organised a timetable for his children, detailing lessons and exercise plans which was timed to the last second. He had isolated himself from the children and treated them like sailors aboard his ship. It was easier this way, not by much, but it was all he could think to do.

It wasn't until his old friend, Max Detweiler, came along that things started to change. The Captain went to Vienna, where Max was currently living, and threw himself into the decadence the city offered. It had been hard but not as hard as he had expected. He'd introduce himself as Captain von Trapp, and that was where it started really. Captain von Trapp became this… persona his mind had created in self-defence while the real Georg von Trapp sat huddled in a small corner of his mind. He was friendly and polite but distant, this of course attracted the ladies who thought with a smile and some gentle words they could tame the handsome (and let's not forget rich) sea captain.

It had been so tiresome having these women practically throw themselves at him. Of course he was flattered but he clung to the memory of Agathe like an anchor. He wasn't going to have some simpering society debutante come along and try to separate him from his lost love. They didn't compare to her and no one ever would. He hardly bothered to listen to most of the women he spoke with; they all tended to walk on eggshells around him and treated him like some wounded magical animal they had found in the woods. It was ridiculous. All he wanted was some decent conversation that didn't revolve around on how hard it must be for a widower with seven children _._ They would always make some remark about how brave he must be and make a move to touch him on the arm. Then there would be the look they'd give him that they thought was flirtatious but just made them look slightly demented.

A while ago Max had introduced him to the recently widowed Baroness Elsa Schraeder. She was some old friend of Max's that he was sure he had met before but that had been so long ago he couldn't really recall. They had been at her home, a decadent creation of architecture, celebrating some occasion when they had been reacquainted.

 _Georg was seated at a small table out on the terrace trying to escape some old matrons who had drunk a little too much champagne and started to get a little too physical regarding his posterior._

" _Georg!" Max called out as he came walking over arm in arm with a tall and elegantly dressed woman._

" _Good evening, Max," Georg greeted as he stood up, he extended his hand towards the woman, "and…?"_

" _Oh! Georg, you remember Baroness Schraeder?" Max said, "Elsa, this is Captain von Trapp. I am sure you met a few years ago…"  
She beamed at Max and then inclined her head towards Georg, "I am sure. Well it is a pleasure to meet you again Captain von Trapp." _

_She extended her hand towards him and he kissed it in return, "You too, Baroness Schraeder. Please accept give my condolences for you recent loss. I never met the Baron Schraeder but I understand he was a fine man."_

" _Thank you, the same to you. I know it was two years ago or so now, but I remember your wife and she was a very wonderful woman. Also, do please call me Elsa," she said kindly._

" _Yes she was…" Georg trailed off as Max made a fuss of going to find them something to drink and tottered off back inside._

 _Georg pulled a chair out and offered it to Elsa as she said, "I'm sorry if I upset you. Max told me I shouldn't mention it but I didn't want you to think I was being rude. Plus, I usually think it best not listen to Max."_

 _He actually chuckled at her last remark, "I would have to say I would agree on that score."_

" _He tells me that he saved your life once, and while Max is a dear, I am finding it hard to picture why anyone would need to save you," she said, sitting down._

" _You don't think I need saving?" he asked with a half smile on his lips._

 _"I think you can save yourself, Captain von Trapp," she laughed._

" _Georg, please," he insisted._

 _She had given him the loveliest smile then. She was beautiful now that he came to actually look at her, her blonde hair piled up high in an elegant twist, with some diamonds glittering on her ears and neck. The dress she wore was an emerald green that set off her blue eyes that glittered like the rest of her._

" _Max also told me you have_ _ **seven**_ _children?" she inquired incredulously._

 _He was about to answer when Max returned, a champagne bottle under one arm and three glasses in the other, "Oh yes it's true, Georg always_ _ **rises**_ _to the occasion."_

" _Max!" Georg glowered._

" _Oh darling!" Elsa exclaimed, though she was smiling, "Please remember that this is a sophisticated party."_

" _Well I can hardly understand how I made the guest list," Max teased and waggled his eyebrows suggestively._

 _Elsa laughed at him, "You didn't, remember? You invited yourself!"_

" _Sounds like the Max I know," Georg said as Elsa took the glasses and bottle from Max and poured them all a drink._

 _She raised her glass and looked Georg in the eye, her eyes sparkling, "Anyway, a toast to friends – both old and new!"_

" _To friends!" Georg and Max echoed._

And it was from that moment that he had begun to set sail again, he had pulled in the anchor that was Agathe. She was still with him, ready to drop at any second, a reassuring weight to the sea captain. Baroness Schraeder, _Elsa_ , had been charming, witty and he had to admit a whole lot of fun. She'd brought back meaning into his life and given him a reason to laugh. Georg knew it wasn't love but he did care for her greatly and her company had made him realise how lonely he had truly been. So he'd gone with her to salons full of gossiping bores, waltzed (somewhat stiffly) with her and took in the city life Vienna offered. But he still wore the Captain von Trapp mask; he still wasn't ready to be so open and honest with someone, as wonderful as Elsa was.

But, it had been two years since that night and things with Elsa had moved quite rapidly. He knew she expected marriage to be coming but he was hesitant about it and not just because of Agathe. His children needed a mother figure; especially with the appalling governesses he had the misfortune of employing.

Honestly, he thought, was it really that difficult? His children needed discipline and order; the last one had been so promising and so highly recommended! She had lasted one week, _one week_! He'd received the call from his butler, Franz, telling him that she had left and never wanted to see nor hear from his family ever again. When he'd arrive back home he'd discovered that the children had poured syrup into her bed and then filled the bed with ants. That had been the last straw for… whatever her name was - number ten. He had stopped trying to learn their names after number six. All he wanted was some discipline in this house and then he could introduce the children to Elsa. Once the children were sorted then it would all be good and everything would make sense. Georg looked at the note on his desk; it was from a Frau Helena Müller who would be arriving in two weeks time, after school had finished. An old hard faced Admiral had recommended her to him a few months ago while he was away in Vienna. The Admiral had mentioned that she had been excellent when his children were younger and she still worked as a governess all these years later. He had written to her and asked if she'd be willing to come to Salzburg and work for him, for a _very_ reasonable price. This was it, the Captain knew, if he could get a decent governess everything would fall into place. He just knew it. 

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading =) I apologise for any mistakes.


	2. The Two Week Prologue

A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed! This chapter is very short, it's not really a chapter anyway, just a second prologue. But the next one, which will be the first actual chapter, is nearly done and is quite long.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

The Two Week Prologue:

Maria ran down the Abbey hall as fast and as respectfully as she could manage, her black mantilla flying behind her. She was late for chapel – _again_. She came to the top of the stairs, gripped the banister and slid down it. Unfortunately, she had completely failed to notice the Mistress of Novices descending the stairs as she flew by.

"Maria!" hissed the Mistress of Novices, appalled at her behaviour.

Maria spun around fast, quickly kissed the floor and went to keep going but the Sister had caught up with her.

"Maria, care to explain this?" came the sharp demand.

Maria looked down to see the Mistress was holding something small and round in her hand. _Oh help_ , Maria thought.

"It's a curler, Sister Berthe," she said simply, looking at the offending item in the old nun's palm.

Sister Berthe's face contorted as if she had smelt something highly unpleasant as she said, "I am aware of what it is, child. I am wondering, _however_ , on why it happened to fall out of _your_ hair? I am sure I have explained to you the woes of vanity but you seemed to have failed to understand."

"Oh no, Sister Berthe, please, I just thought if I had them underneath my wimple then it would be alright. You know, so only God would know and see," Maria tried to explain, her eyes wide and earnest.

"Maria," Sister Berthe sighed, "He does not care what state your hair is in. Remember, _'Do not judge by appearances, but judge with right judgment.'"_ *

Maria nodded her head as she agreed wholeheartedly, "Yes, Sister Berthe."

She went to kiss the floor again but was stopped by the Mistress of Novices placing a hand on her arm, "No, I think a more _permanent_ lesson is needed. Follow me please, Maria."

XXX

Maria touched her hair - it was so short! Maria had been terrified when Sister Berthe had pulled her into a small room and then rounded on her with a pair of worn scissors. Oh well, she sighed, hair always grows back and it wasn't vanity that had made her decide to curl her hair. When she was younger her mother had brushed her hair, it had always made her feel so loved and safe. Maria could remember for her fifth birthday, her mother had curled her hair with some old rags. She had felt so special then, like her heart would burst. It was no point dwelling on it though, Maria knew, she still had her memories and nobody – not even Sister Berthe, could take those away.

Maria headed back to the large room she shared with three other girls; she could hear the bells signalling that chapel was over. She was whistling a tune, gazing out through a window watching the sun sparkle over the Salzach River, when the other postulants entered.

"Maria? What did you do to your hair!" one girl exclaimed.

"Sister Berthe wasn't very happy about the curlers, Julia" Maria explained, "Though, I doubt she has ever been happy about anything."

"Maria, you shouldn't say such things," another girl said, giving Maria a disapproving look, "Nor should you be whistling - I noticed you weren't in chapel today _either_. You are always getting into Trouble." Maria could hear her pronounce the capital T. "You really ought to try and behave yourself, Maria."

"Oh, but I do try so hard, Anna, I do!" Maria protested, as she walked over to the large table in the centre of the room and sat down heavily, "I don't mean to get into… _Trouble_ \- I just can't seem to stop myself."

Anna sighed in resignation and walked over to her own side of the room. The other girls came over to Maria and sat down at the table with her. Maria knew that Anna was right, but she meant what she had said. She just couldn't stop whistling, running down stairs, sliding down banisters and saying anything and everything that popped her into head. Oh why couldn't she be more like Anna, who Sister Berthe thought was a great example of a Nonnberg postulant? Maybe it was her upbringing, or really her lack of one. Simply put, Maria was no lady. She was just a simple mountain girl, who had been shipped off to a farm to live with a court-appointed guardian when her parents had passed away. She'd rather go climb trees than sit around talking about clothes or, heaven forbid, _boys_. Of course, those things weren't proper topics of conversation for a postulant at the Nonnberg Abbey anyway.

Maria was snapped out of her thoughts when Julia said, "Don't worry about your hair, Maria. It'll grow back, plus I think it suits you."

"Thank you, Julia," Maria said with a smile, "I'm not worried though." _About my hair_ , she thought.

Anna walked back over and said, "Luncheon will be soon, I'm heading over now," she then added, with a pointed look at Maria, "You better make sure you aren't late."

The third postulant, Johanna, giggled, "Oh, Maria is never late for a meal!"

Anna clicked her tongue and walked off, leaving the three girls behind.

"Goodness, why does she have to be so-" Julia started.

"So much like Sister Berthe?" Johanna interrupted, with another giggle.

"Yes!" Julia agreed.

Maria said nothing; while she agreed that Anna could be a little overbearing she knew that Anna was exactly how they all should be behaving. Johanna and Julia were lovely girls and Maria got along with them well, but _they_ still managed to behave like an aspiring Benedictine Nun – even if Johanna had a tendency to giggle at everything. They managed to get to chapel in time, and didn't run or whistle. _Oh, what's the matter with me_? No, that kind of thinking was not going to get her anywhere. She just needed to focus on what she wanted - no, _needed_ to do. Maria was so eager to learn and to impart her knowledge onto others. She had just finished at the State Teachers College for Progressive Education in Vienna and was determined to get her Master of Education degree. She taught in the Catholic School and she was enjoying it. But still, she wanted more than anything to be a nun and be able to help the Lord. Everything would be fine, Maria knew, if she could just control herself.

* * *

*John 7:24

A/N I am also using things from the real Maria's book, _The Story of the Trapp Family Singers_. It really is an enjoyable read, I suggest reading it if you haven't before.


	3. Chapter One: Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record

* * *

Chapter One  
 **Expectations**  
 _In which our Captain is Thwarted - Wholeheartedly – Red Faced Sea Captains - Number Twelve - The Housekeeper_

It was a beautiful day, Georg had to admit, the sun was shining, Max was out, and he hadn't received any calls from Salzburg. Things were looking up! He'd left Aigen this morning after introducing the new governess to his children. She had seemed highly professional and the children had behaved reasonably well. This really should have set alarm bells off but Georg was determined to get this whole business sorted. It had been nearly 8 hours since he had left and there had been no telephone call about tricks being played on the governess. Wonderful.

Elsa strolled over to him as he leant against the terrace railing, "Good afternoon, darling," She turned her back to the rail and leant against it, turning her perfectly painted face to his. "You look happy, admiring the view?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a grin, "O-ho, I am now."

"Oh Georg! Don't tease a girl like that," she patted her hair distractedly, "Now, what has put you in such a fine mood?"

"I seem to have found a suitable governess for my children, it's a lovely day and Max is nowhere to be seen."

He moved closer to her and kissed her softly and felt Elsa melt into him. He could smell her expensive perfume, and the overpowering smell of hair product. It was slightly off putting but still, she was beautiful and warm. He moved his hand to bring her face closer to his but then she pulled away reluctantly.

"Oh careful please, Georg," she said, her face slightly flushed. He wondered what she would look like without the makeup, to see her face fully flushed, eyes bright and lips red not from lipstick but from him. She continued, "You will ruin my makeup!"

"And her reputation!" Max trilled, strolling in as the couple separated, "Georg, there is a call waiting for you."

Well it was a nice day while it lasted, he thought as walked inside. He took the receiver from the butler and answered, "Captain von Trapp speaking."

"Oh Captain, it's Frau Schmidt," she sounded out of breath.

"What has happened now?" he asked exasperated, pinching his brow.

He waited for her reply and then exploded, "THEY DID WHAT!?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I would have told you sooner but they disconnected the phone line and it took us so long to fix," came her tentative reply.

"I will return tomorrow morning, Frau Schmidt," was all he said and hung up the phone. He was seething mad, his children had thwarted him again.

Max had heard his shout and rushed over, "What the devil has happened now?"

"My... _children_ have managed to get rid of the new governess in two hours," was his terse reply. "Apparently, they made it appear that they had eaten Gretl and that they were going to eat her next."

Max suppressed the urge to laugh and said, "Well I don't know what to say, Georg."

"I will have to return to Salzburg tomorrow. This is just getting out of hand, Max."

"What are you going to do, it's not like you can just take them down to that Abbey, lock them in there and get the old nuns to put the fear of God into them."

"Hmmm," Georg said, an idea forming, "No, but maybe I can bring the fear of God to them."

"What? Georg what are- a nun? You are going to get a _nun_ to look after your children? Are you serious?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Quite."

 **XXX**

Maria was running through the Abbey, _again_ , because she was late, _again_ , and was determined not to be. She had been so caught up on the mountain that she had completely lost track of time. It had been such a wonderful day and the urge to go had been so overwhelming she couldn't help herself. In her haste she had nearly forgotten her wimple, though that mountain was probably covered in wimples thanks to Maria.

She had been asked, no, requested by the Mother Abbess to visit her in her private parlour after chapel. What the Mother wanted with Maria was beyond her, she was just a lowly postulant and not someone the Mother Abbess would need bother with. Maria was so caught up that she hadn't realised she had sped past a bunch of nuns standing in the courtyard; she saw that one of them was the Reverend Mother. _Oh help,_ she thought. With a shake of her head, she quickly headed for her room and changed into her habit and put her wimple on. Then she headed towards the end of the Abbey and entered the cloistered walk, her thoughts running wild. Why had the Reverend Mother asked to see her? Was she in _Trouble_? Oh goodness, she must be. Maybe Sister Berthe had had enough of her wild ways and she was to be banished onto the street. Maria paused at the stairs leading to the Mother Abbess's private chamber. She looked up and gazed at the beauty of the Abbey, still lost in thought. Surely that wasn't it, she needed to stop worrying and just have faith that it would be all right. Maria slowly made her way up the spiralling staircase, took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Ave," came the reply.

Maria entered cautiously, it was dimly lit and the Revered Mother was seated at a large desk at the back of the room.

"Come here, my child," she said in a gentle voice.

Maria felt her worries dwindle at the sound of that kind voice; surely the Reverend Mother would not have her summoned her here for some whistling?  
She walked over to her, knelt and kissed her ring before standing up quickly.

"Now sit down," the Reverend Mother said.

Maria moved hastily to sit down as she started to burble earnestly, "Oh, Reverend Mother, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. The gates were open, and the hills were beckoning, and before I-"

"Dear, I haven't summoned you here for apologies," the elderly woman said, interrupting her stream of confessions.

Maria felt like she needed to apologise though, she had been in so much _Trouble_ lately, and being in the presence of the Reverend Mother made her desire so strong that she begged, "Oh, please, Mother, do let me ask forgiveness."

"If it would make you feel better," was the kind response, though she sounded slightly bewildered.

"Yes," Maria begun, "Well you see, the sky was so blue today and everything was so green and fragrant. I just _had_ to be a part of it!" Maria took a deep breath before continuing, "And the Untersberg kept leading me higher and higher as though it wanted me to go right through the clouds with it."

The Mother Abbess looedk slightly worried at her last comment, "Child, suppose darkness had come and you were lost?"

"Oh, Mother, I could never be lost up there," Maria explained with a smile, "That's my mountain. I was brought up on it. It was the mountain that led me to you."

There was a gentle, "Oh?" from the Reverend Mother.

Maria explained about how she had climbed a tree that overlooked the garden, and seen the sisters at work and heard them sing. Her face fell at the mention of singing, which prompted her to confess, "Which brings me to another transgression, Reverend Mother." Maria took another deep breath, "I was singing out here today without permission."

The Reverend Mother gave her a smile and clasped her hands together, resting them on the desk, "Maria, it is only here in the Abbey that we have rules about postulants singing."

"I can't seem to stop singing wherever I am," Maria said openly, emboldened by the lack of reprimand, "And what's worse, I can't seem to stop saying things- everything and anything I think and feel." She wanted this kind and gentle woman to understand, Maria couldn't explain this sudden compulsion to tell the Reverend Mother everything.

"Some people would call that honesty," she said to Maria.

"But it's terrible, Reverend Mother," Maria protested, "You know how Sister Berthe always makes me kiss the floor after we've had a disagreement?"

The older woman nodded slightly, urging her to continue.

"Lately I've taken to kissing the floor when I see her coming, just to save time," Maria continued.

She watched as the Reverend Mother made a strange face and dropped her eyes before speaking. "Maria, when you saw us over the abbey wall and longed to be one of us, that didn't necessarily mean that you were prepared for the way we live here, did it?"

 _Oh no_ , she thought, as her face fell. _She is going to send me away_. Out loud she said, "No Mother, but I- I pray, and I try and I am learning, I _really_ am."

"What is the most important lesson you have learned here, my child?"

Maria knew this and stated, "To find out what is the will of God and to do it wholeheartedly."

The Reverend Mother took in a deep breath and stood, walking slowly over to Maria, "It seems to be the will of God that you leave us."

" _Leave_?"

"Only for a while, Maria."

"Oh no, Mother, please don't do that, " Maria pleaded, jumping out her seat, her face pale, "Don't send me away." She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes, "This is where I belong. It's my home, my family! It's my life."

"But are you truly ready for it?"

"Yes, I am!" Maria asserted, clasping her hands together tightly.

"Perhaps if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, you will have chance to find out if you can expect it of yourself."

"I know what you expect, Mother, and I can do it." Maria implored beseechingly, "I promise I can."

"Maria," said the Mother with a firm look.

Maria faltered and sat back down in her chair, replying faintly "Yes, Mother." And then added dutifully, "If it is God's will."

"There is a family near Salzburg…" the Reverend Mother said, walking to her desk and picking up a letter, "…that needs a governess until September."

"Until September?" Maria questioned, that sounded far too long to her.

"To take care of seven children," the Reverend Mother continued, as if Maria had said nothing.

"Seven children!" was Maria's prompt exclamation, her eyes wide.

"Do you like children, Maria?"

"Well, yes, but _seven_!" Maria replied, astounded.

The Mother Abbess pulled out a pen, dipped in the inkwell and began to compose a letter as she spoke, "I will tell Captain von Trapp to expect you tomorrow."

"Uh, Captain?"

"A retired officer of the Imperial Navy," explained the Reverend Mother, pausing with her letter, "A fine man and a brave one. His wife died several years ago leaving him alone with children."

"Oh, how awful," Maria said sympathetically.

"Yes. I understand he's had a most difficult time managing to keep a governess there."

"Uh, why difficult, Reverend Mother?" Maria asked, though she felt like she had an idea as to why this might be. _Seven children!  
_  
The Reverend Mother just smiled at her and said, "The Lord will show you in his own good time."

Maria gave her a nervous smile, "Yes, Reverend Mother."

"Now then my child, go and do it, and _wholeheartedly_ too."

 **XXX**

Maria sat at the bus stop in the Residenzplatz and looked down at the scribbled note Sister Margaretta had given her, that said:

 _Captain Georg von Trapp, Villa Trapp, Aigen bei Salzburg_

A sea captain, thought Maria, I wonder if he has ever made someone walk the plank? Or is that just pirates that do that sort of thing? She tried to picture what this sea captain would look like and the image she conjured was that of a portly man with a bushy grey beard and a red face. He will chew tobacco and spit expertly, Maria was sure.

"Aye aye!" Maria said out loud and did a jaunty salute just as her bus pulled up. Her confidence faltered slightly at the sight of the bus. She took a deep breath, picked up her worn carpetbag and guitar, and hopped on board.

Sitting on the bus, Maria's nerves started again. She had never been a governess before and had no idea what to expect. After all, she worked with children while teaching in the school, so surely it wouldn't be that much different. She was determined to prove herself to the Reverend Mother that she could do this. She would be confident and everything would turn out fine.

"A captain with seven children," she said out loud to herself, "what's so fearsome about that?"

 **XXX**

As Maria was on the bus, Captain von Trapp sat as his desk organising his work for the day. The new governess was due soon and he wanted to get this paperwork out of the way before she arrived. He had the children's schedule ready for her, as well as her own whistle.

Georg had been thrilled when he received a response from the Mother Abbess saying she had the perfect person for him. He couldn't recall her name but the Mother Abbess had said she trained in education and was a teacher at the Catholic School attached to the Abbey. Georg had little experience with nuns except from the strict sour faced ones of his childhood. He shuddered slightly at the thought of old Frau Winkler. That old nun had scared a six year old Georg into submission with one formidable look that still haunted his dreams to this day. _Yes,_ he thought, _why didn't I think of this before?_ Georg was determined that whatshername - number twelve, would work. He could still picture his children's faces when he had said there new governess was coming from the Nonnberg Abbey. Brigitta hadn't believed him, but o-ho she would! He smiled to himself.

Half an hour later there was a polite knock on the door and Franz poked his head in, looking slightly out of sorts.

"Sir, your new, ah, _governess_ is here. I told her to wait in the foyer."

"Thank you, Franz," he said, putting the papers aside and placing the new whistle in his coat pocket, his own whistle on a string around his neck.

Walking out into the hall he noted the room was completely devoid of anyone, though there was a worn carpetbag and guitar by the stairs. _Why the devil does a nun have a guitar,_ he thought as he frowned. He was about to go and call for Franz when he saw the ballroom door was slightly ajar. Surely there was no way this nun had decided to go into a private room? He could feel the anger boiling inside him as he pushed the doors open. Inside was a strange creature wearing a ridiculous hat and pretending to dance with an invisible partner. He stood to the side, silently telling her to leave and he watched the creature scuttle out and turn around to face him. He saw it was a young woman; she couldn't have been that much older than Liesl, with large blue eyes and what looked like short blonde hair. She was wearing the dowdiest dress he'd ever seen with an unfitting jacket over the top. _This was not what I asked for_ , he thought. It had to be a joke of some kind.

"In the future, you'll kindly remember there are certain rooms in this house which are not be disturbed," Georg told her firmly.

"Yes, Captain, sir," was her reply.

He shut the doors and turned around to see the girl smiling bemusedly at him. He was expecting her to be a cowering under the ice of his glare, or at least apologising for not being where she shouldn't be.

"And why do you stare at me that way?" he questioned.

"Well," she sighed, still smiling in that dazed manner, she sounded faintly relieved, "you don't look at all like a sea captain, sir"

"I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess," he bit back.

Was this girl insane? Maybe she was some lunatic who had stolen his actual governess's details somehow. Now he was being ridiculous, how dare this… _nun_ rattle him so much! He needed to take charge.

"Turn around, please." He commanded.

"What?"

"Turn," he motioned with his hand and watched her spin around slowly. _Seriously_ , he thought, _did she get dressed in the dark?_

"Hat off."

She took it off and yes; there it was, short golden hair. The hat gone didn't improve things though; she still looked bizarre in her clothes that must have been from at least a decade ago.

"It's the dress. You'll have to put on another one before you meet the children." Georg said, exasperated.

"But I don't have another one," she said as she fiddled with the hat in her hands, "When we enter the abbey, our worldly clothes were given to the poor."

"What about this one?"

"The poor didn't want this one," she said simply.

"Hmm."

Georg couldn't tell if she was making fun of him or not, but she was certainly getting under his skin.

The mad woman kept talking, "I would have made myself a new dress, but there wasn't time." Then she added proudly, "I can make my own clothes."

"Well," Georg replied, raising an eyebrow, "I'll see that you get some material. Today, if possible."

Georg begun to pace in front of her, "Now, Fraulein, um-" he snapped his fingers impatiently at her.

"Maria," she supplied.

"-Fraulein Maria, I don't know how much the Mother Abbess has told you," _Because she certainly neglected to tell me a few things,_ he added to himself.

"Not much," she admitted.

"You're not a real nun, are you?" he questioned.

She frowned at him, "Well no, not yet. I'm a postulant. I'm still in training you could say."

He inhaled sharply, "The Reverend Mother sent a _trainee_ to me?"

Georg watched her as her frown deepened and she said, "Yes, but I have had plenty of work with children. I am sure the Reverend Mother told you about my education. Maybe you can decide for yourself whether or not I am qualified enough."*

She stood there, her hands clinging to her hat and her eyes shining with determination.

"Hmm," he said, glaring at her slightly, "You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses who have come to look after my children since their mother died." He started to pace around her in a move to try and intimidate the young woman. "I trust that you will be an improvement on the last one. She stayed only two hours."

The girl looked horrified and had the gall to ask, "What's wrong with the children, sir?"

Yes, he decided, she was insane. He was not used to such impertinence from a governess. Especially not when he had expected some elderly sour faced nun. Georg was sure this girl was trying to undermine him for her own amusement.

"There's nothing wrong with the children, only the governesses," he said.

"Oh."

He continued, talking at speed as he continued to circle her. "They were completely unable to main discipline. Without it, this house cannot be properly run." Georg stopped and faced her, barking out, "You will please remember that, Fraulein?"

"Yes, sir," she said, sounding much more like a governess should. _Good_ , he thought.

Georg continued to outline the basics of the children's schedule when she tried talking over the top of him, "Excuse me, sir. When do they play?"

"You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all time with the utmost orderliness and decorum," he went on, ignoring her question, "I'm placing you in command." But he added to himself, _though that seems completely against my better judgement._

The impertinent woman then gave him a mocking salute, "Oh, yes, sir!"

Georg paused as he grasped the whistle around his neck and she raised her eyebrows at him, clearly delighting in challenging him. He gave her an icy stare and blew the whistle at her; he saw her mouth open in horrified fascination as he continued to signal the children. _Yes, Fraulein?_ He felt like asking. This slip of a girl was testing his patience and he was ready to throw her into the lake. All he wanted to do was wipe that silly smile of her face. With all the previous governesses, that had arrived promptly, been polite and listened attentively to his rehearsed speech. There had been no interruptions, no disobedience and certainly no mocking salutes.

Suddenly there was the sound of doors banging open, which to his utter delight startled the little nun as she practically ran to the side of the room. As he blew the whistle, his children marched down the stairs and lined up, eldest to youngest. He noticed that one was missing. Oh yes, Brigitta, of course. But then she walked in slowly, her nose buried in a book. He took the book from her, reprimanded her quickly and she jumped into line.

After making sure they were all presented neatly, he returned to the governess and said, "Now, this is your new governess, Fraulein Maria."

A few of the children gave her a wary look; he could practically hear them plotting all ready. He then introduced them all efficiently until they got to the youngest, who forgot to say her name.

"And Gretl," he said, clearing his throat in an attempt to forget the embarrassment. Fraulein Maria was clearly trying not to laugh and so he pulled the second whistle from his jacket and held it out to her. "Now, lets see how well you listened."

"Oh, I-I won't need to whistle for them, Reverend Captain," she blustered, smile gone, "I mean, um, I'll use their names. And such lovely names."

 _Reverend Captain?_ She was certainly bent on surprising him, this he was certain of. He was not going to have this Fraulein Maria shouting all over his villa, that was for sure.

"Fraulein, this is a large house. The grounds are extensive and I will not have anyone shouting." He once again, offered the whistle to her, "You will take this, please. Learn to use it. The children will help you."

She blessedly said nothing and took the whistle from him.

"Now, when I want you, this is what you will hear."

Blowing sharply into his own whistle, he played the governess signal.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir!" she interrupted, raising her voice, "I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals, but not for children and definitely not for me." She paused and then added, "It would be too humiliating."

Georg was taken aback; it was a practical and efficient way to run a household.

"Fraulein," he begun, his voice dangerous, "were you this much trouble at the abbey?"

"Oh, much more, sir," she said honestly.

Now his urge to throw her in the lake returned. He just wanted to wipe the smile off her face. He needed to get away from this Fraulein Maria before she embarrassed him further in front of his children. He offered a non-committal "Hmm" and started to walk back to his study. He was stopped dead by the sound of the governess blowing her own whistle. He turned around slowly and gave her the most dangerous look he could, starring daggers at her.

"Excuse me, sir. I don't know your signal," she said, with a mischievous half smile on her face.

Georg decided then that she knew exactly what she was doing; she was trying to undermine him in front of his children. He grudgingly had to admit she had won this round.

"You may call me, _Captain_ ," was all he said and with one last icy stare, he stalked back to his study, the sound of his children chuckling reaching his ears.

 **XXX**

Maria had just finished getting ready for bed and was closing the windows to keep the brewing storm out when she there was a knock at her door. She turned and saw Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper, come in with some fabric in her arms.

"For your new dresses, Fraulein Maria," she explained, handing the rolls over, "The Captain had these sent out from town."

"Oh, how lovely," Maria said, looking happily at the material in her hands, "I'm sure these will make the prettiest clothes I've ever had." She paused and asked the housekeeper, "Tell me, do you think the Captain would get me some more material if I asked him?"

Frau Schmidt's eyebrows rose, "How many dresses does a governess need?"

"Oh no, not for me," Maria said, "For the children. I want to make them some playclothes."

There was a clap of thunder and a window banged, the housekeeper moved to shut it as she said, "The von Trapp children don't play. They march."

Maria frowned; she really couldn't believe that these children weren't able to play. It seemed so wrong to Maria, children should be running and climbing trees. Not marching.

"Surely you don't approve of that," she asked the housekeeper, whose expression softened.

"Ever since the Captain lost his poor wife he runs this house as if he were on one of his ships again," Frau Schmidt clasped her hands in front of her, twisting them slightly, "Whistles. Orders. No more music, no more laughing. Nothing that reminds him of her. Even the children."

"But it's so wrong," she said, though she felt her heart soften a little at the thought of the Captain being unable to face the loss of his wife.

"Oh well," Frau Schmidt sighed, and then she added, "How do you like your room?"

Maria nodded and smiled to show her delight at being in such a lovely room. She'd never set foot in such a place before. "Like" didn't cover it at all, it was wonderful, so much more luxurious than her room back at the Abbey.

"There'll be new drapes at the windows," the housekeeper said.

"New drapes?" Maria questioned, looking at the cream and green patterned fabric that hung around her room, "But these are fine."

"Nevertheless, new ones have been ordered," said Frau Schmidt, and moved to leave the room.

"Oh, but I really don't need them," Maria insisted, following the housekeeper to the door.

The housekeeper just smiled and said, "Goodnight now."

"Frau Schmidt," Maria said, stopping the housekeeper, "Do you think if I asked the Captain tomorrow about the material-"

"He's leaving for Vienna in the morning."

Maria had forgotten and asked how long he would be gone.

"That all depends. The last time he visited the Baroness, he stayed for a month," the housekeeper looked a little unimpressed at this.

"Oh."

Frau Schmidt quickly glanced down the hallway before saying in a hushed tone, "I shouldn't be saying this – not to you. I mean I don't know you that well. But if you ask me, the Captain's thinking very seriously of marrying the woman before the summer is over."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Maria whispered back, excitedly, "The children will have a mother again."

"Yes," said Frau Schmidt, with a look Maria didn't quite understand, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," She said back, closing the door behind her.

 _Well_ , thought Maria, _it sounds wonderful to me_. After her disastrous first day, Maria was feeling so exhausted. Captain von Trapp had been nothing like she expected. He was certainly no portly old man with a bushy beard and red face. Not in the slightest. His aquiline face was probably incapable of showing any emotion despite irritation, and certainly probably wouldn't ever be red. Though, she had a feeling he definitely would have made her walk the plank if he could. And this made her angry; he had been so rude and haughty to her. Treating her like she was some silly girl. She'd shown him! Oh, she just hadn't been able to help herself. He had been so serious that she just hadn't been able to resist poking a little fun at him. And the children, she'd definitely surprised them at was certain that every other governess had probably gone straight to their father and told him of every trick that had played on them. Maria was determined not to make the same mistakes and she just knew that all these children needed was some love and care. The youngest, Gretl, had already said she liked Maria, so that was at least one out of seven. It wasn't going to be easy though, she knew, especially with the older children. The way Liesl had told her she didn't need a governess was certainly indication that these children were not going to be won over easily. That had plenty of practice scarring off women a lot more experienced than Maria.

But she had made a promise to herself, the Reverend Mother and to God. If this is what she needed to do to prove she was ready to take her vows then she was going to do it _wholeheartedly_ indeed!

* * *

A/N *This is a blatant salute to Silence of the Lambs, which I love. Also the children pretending to eat Gretl is from Nanny McPhee. And the chapter titles are inspired by a book called _Going Postal_ by Terry Pratchett, who is my favourite author. If you like fantasy novels, such as Harry Potter, definitely read his Discworld series. They are really funny and just wonderful.

I know this was pretty much just scenes from the movie but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Also, I'm sorry to anyone that is not part of the Baroness Fan Club haha


	4. Chapter Two: Sights and Sounds

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record  


* * *

Chapter Two  
 **Sights and Sounds**  
 _In which our Fraulein annoys our Captain – Gone – A Girl – Measurements_

The storm raged on outside Georg's window, he could see the flash of lightening as it illuminated the blackened sky while he paced avidly in his room. He wished he could be like the storm and just let loose, raging down upon the world. This morning had started out so promising and then, _poof_ – all promises broken. The new governess, Fraulein Maria, had been the exact opposite of what he had expected. She had been young when he expected old, been a postulant when he had expected a full-fledged nun, been far too outspoken when he expected someone reserved and been attractive when he- Wait. No. _No, no, no, no_. He cursed inwardly at the thought. _Well okay_ , he told himself, it's perfectly fine to accept she's attractive. The point was she had been the exact opposite of what he had anticipated.

Her face had been an open book, every expression blossoming on it; it had been startling and highly frustrating. She seemed to say whatever popped into that blonde head and delighted in taking him off balance. Georg liked to consider himself a patient man, he had to be when it came to being a captain in the Imperial Navy, but his patience had been rapidly lost after spending less than half an hour with some novice nun.

" _You don't look at all like a sea captain, sir,"_ she had said. What the devil was that supposed to mean. And why had she gone into a room that had clearly been shut, when she had been told by Franz to wait in the foyer. Georg pinched his brow as he felt the anger return. That ballroom had meant so much to Agathe, and so of course it meant the world to him. He hadn't been in there in years and as soon as he'd slammed the door open and seen the pathetic excuse for a governess in there, the memories had come back.

 _It was a late autumn day and the afternoon sun was streaming through the large glass doors. Georg had moved the piano down into the ballroom after Agathe became pregnant with Liesl so he could play for her, as it was her favourite room, and save her having to walk up and down the stairs._

 _They were both seated at the piano and he had one hand gently fingering the ivory keys while the other had his hand on her stomach. She also had her one hand play as her other hand gently rested over his. He made a wrong note and she laughed, the tinkling sound making his heart thud._

 _"Oh, Georg, my sweet," she laughed, "I think you need some more practice."_

 _"Hmph," he replied, stopping and facing her, "I play a lot better when I am able to use both my hands you know."_

 _She smiled at him, her face glowing, "I am sure, I guess my fondness for your hand will have to get me through your less than skilled performance. I just don't want you to offend the baby."_

 _"Never, my love," he laughed, "I want to see if the baby will kick when I play – you did say the baby moved while you played yesterday?"_

 _"Yes, she did!" Agathe said, her voice full of excitement, "It was so wonderful, I just know she will be a most musical baby."_

 _"She?" he asked._

 _"Yes, of course it is a she," his wife said matter-of-factly._

 _"Care to explain?" Georg asked, a smile on his face._

 _"Oh Georg, I thought I made myself quite clear when we met," she teased._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I never explain anything."_

Georg could hear the sound of her laughter even now. He sighed to himself, feeling the anger drain away to be replaced by something worse, his grief. It was so much easier to just be angry, to get mad and bark orders. Georg had forgotten that particular memory until now; he'd locked it away in his mind somewhere with the rest of them, still torn between trying to forget and trying to remember. How dare this nun come along and remind him of something so precious that he had lost. In his foul mood, Georg had been very tempted to call the Nonnberg Abbey and demand to speak to the Reverend Mother about this poor excuse for a governess he had been sent. She had told him that this Fraulein Maria would be a great addition and would solve his problem. But he hadn't called; he had been too irritated and knew he would need to calm down. After he had calmed a little, he realised he wasn't going to put off going back to Vienna because of some silly slip of a thing. He would stick with it and see how she went; anyway, his children were sure to do something even if Georg didn't.

 _"Everyone makes mistakes, Georg, just give her another chance, my sweet."_ Agathe's voice whispered in his inner mind. _"First impressions can always go wrong after all."_

He reminisced about when he had first met Agathe and he had certainly made a less than honourable impression on her, but being the wonderful woman she was she had given the young Georg von Trapp another chance. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he dropped his head in hands and tried to ignore the way his heart felt when he heard her voice in his head. It still hurt. It had gotten easier, Elsa and Max were to thank for that, but the guilt he felt was still there. And it was guilt; a horrible mixture of feeling like he had failed her and their children. But it wasn't enough to stop the way he treated his children, each and every one of them a reminder of his loving wife. Liesl was the most painful though; his poor daughter had been the one to contract the fever and had then passed it on to Agathe as she had nursed her back to health. Liesl with her eyes burning bright just like Agathe. Liesl growing up and becoming a young lady, he was reluctant to admit she wasn't his little girl anymore. He knew he shouldn't be treating her the same way he treated the other girls, she would be seventeen soon.

The image of the young telegram delivery boy swam in front of his vision; Georg had noted that the boy had a habit of hanging around the villa. Honestly, he didn't want his daughter anywhere near the boy, not even a continent would be enough distance. He knew far too well what boys his age were like. The thought of telegrams sounded an alarm in Georg's mind and made him realise he hadn't seen Liesl since dinner, well actually; he hadn't seen her since he had received the telegram from Elsa asking him to return to Vienna for some party he'd promised to attend. Standing up, he threw on his evening smoking jacket and tie, leaving his room and crossed the wide corridor over to the children's quarters. Liesl was the only child who had her own bedroom, since she was the eldest. Entering the bedroom he saw that Liesl's bed was still made and the room itself was completely empty. Next he went to Louisa and Brigitta's room and saw that while their beds had been slept in, there was no sign of any of his daughters. Panicking, he went to the next room, Friedrich and Kurt, still nothing. Lastly he went into the nursery, which was the largest chamber comprising of two rooms: a schoolroom and the bedroom of Marta and Gretl. Neither of the girls was there; let alone any of his other children. He walked back out of the bedroom and into the schoolroom. The nursery schoolroom had three doors: the door to the bedroom that Georg had come through, one from the inner part of the wing and another that led onto the gallery that overlooked the foyer downstairs. He walked out the latter and looked over to the other side of the house where the guest and governess wing was. He crossed over and was walking through the open double doors when he heard it over the sounds of the storm; singing. Georg paced quickly but lightly down the end of the corridor, stopping short at the open door and listened.

" _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  
_ _Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens.  
_ _Brown paper packages tied up with string,  
_ _These are a few of my favourite things!"_

The governess had his _children_ in her room and they were _singing_. Hadn't he told her the children were to go bed strictly on time? His anger was coming back, for what had to be the millionth time today, how dare she defy his rules. Although a part of him, the same part that noticed her attractiveness, noted that she had a lovely voice. _Such a shame that most things coming from her mouth were insubordinate remarks_ , he thought and then shook his head in an attempt to dislodge it. Georg listened further to the mutiny happening in the room and heard the sound of someone, or multiple somebodies, jumping on a bed as the governess continued to sing.

 _"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,  
_ _Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes.  
_ _Silver white winters that melt into springs,  
_ _These are a few of my favourite things!"_

Deciding he'd heard enough he walked into the room and the governess nearly crashed straight into him, midway through song. Georg noted with delight how flustered she looked as she trailed off looking a little unnerved. _Yes, you are in trouble, Fraulein_ , he felt like saying. She was wearing the ugliest nightgown he had ever seen a woman wear ever; it was like she was wearing a cream sack. If he threw her in the lake it would probably balloon up and keep her afloat.

He was distracted from his thoughts when she offered a breathy, "Hello," which he chose to disregard while he surveyed the children who had lined up hastily upon his arrival.

"Fraulein," he said sharply, still not looking at her, "did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?"

"The children were upset by the storm so I thought that if I-" she stopped as he slowly turned his scrutiny onto her. "You did, sir," she acquiesced.

"And do you or do you not have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?" he asked coolly, not betraying the fury he felt boiling underneath.

"Only during thunderstorms, sir," said the insolent governess, not succeeding in hiding the smile that tried to break across her face, her silly _wholesome_ face.

Her eyes were shining bright, and Georg saw they were an inviting shade of blue. _What was wrong with him, who cares what colour the silly little nun's eyes are!_ Breaking eye contact, he shifted his scrutiny to the children once more as Kurt giggled.

"Liesl?" he snapped.

"Yes, Father?" she said, looking nervous.

"I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner."

"Oh-oh, really?" Liesl fumbled, "Well, as a matter of fact-"

"Yes?" he interrupted.

"Well," Liesl begun and she kept glancing at Fraulein Maria as she stuttered, "I-I was...was..."

"What she would like to say, Captain," said Fraulein Maria hurriedly, coming to the rescue, "is that she and I have been getting better acquainted tonight. But it's much too late now to go into all that. Come along, children, you heard your father. Go back to bed immediately."

Georg watched dispassionately as they all rushed out of the room, and then spoke to the governess.

"Fraulein, you have managed to remember that I'm leaving in the morning?"

She nodded and he noticed she had picked up an equally ugly dressing robe and was clutching it to her chest in some unconscious act of modesty. Though what she thought he could see through that nightdress was beyond him. It really was awful.

"Is it also possible that you remember that the first rule in this house is discipline?" he asked.

She once again said nothing and just nodded.

"Then I trust that before I return, _you_ will have acquired some?" Georg said sardonically and turned sharply to leave.

"Captain!" she said, Georg stopped and turned to face her again as she continued, "Uh, I wonder if, before you go I-I could talk to you about some clothes for the children, for when they play."

He sighed exasperatedly, "Fraulein Maria."

Was she serious? Georg could not believe this girl; no wonder the Reverend Mother sent her here. He could not for the life of him picture this…this…young woman in full mantilla and habit, silently and reverently walking through the hallowed vestibules of Nonnberg Abbey. She just didn't listen.

"If I could just have come material-" she continued to plead, clutching at the dressing robe.

"You are obviously many things, " Georg said, cutting her off, "not the _least_ of which is repetitious."

"But they're children!" she exclaimed, her eyes were bright and her face was starting to flush.

He felt like she was either going to cry or throw the damned gown at him. Maybe both. It was slightly amusing, only slightly though.

"And I'm their father," he said, his tone final, "Good night."

He made a point to shut the door carefully and went back to his room. He'd won this round, he was sure.

 **XXX**

The next morning, Maria walked into the dining room where all the children were already waiting to begin breakfast. She quickly checked her chair and saw it lacked any pinecones and sat down.

Casting a glance at the empty chair at the opposite end of the table she asked, "Where is your father?"

"Father left for Vienna early this morning," said Liesl, giving Maria an encouraging smile.

 _He didn't even say goodbye to his children_ , Maria thought. She had expected him to at least be at breakfast and wish his children goodbye if he was going to go away for such a long time.

"He always leave early," said Louisa darkly, looking down at her plate.

Maria frowned briefly and then, smiling, said, "Oh well, probably for the better. I am sure he wouldn't want to know about what I have planned for today."

Still smiling she said grace and tucked into her breakfast. She noticed the way the children seemed to perk up at the sound of doing something their father would disapprove of. After last night, she and the children seemed to have formed a small truce of sorts. The younger ones, Marta and Gretl, certainly seemed to have become fond of Maria. They were so young, Maria thought, they probably don't even remember what it's like to have a mother. _Not that I am_ , she added hastily to herself. But it had struck Maria as a little saddening that the children had come running to her room on the other side of the house when they were frightened and not gone to their father. While the man had certainly been severe and unrelenting in his desire for order, Maria was intrigued despite herself to know more about this sea captain. He was so puzzling. What kind of man has seven children but barely spends any time with them? It offended Maria's sense of family.

When her parents had been alive, she'd had a loving and caring home. While the court appointed guardian hadn't been horrible, he hadn't exactly been the loving family she yearned for. He'd been a farmer on the outskirts of Tirol and he had treated her more like an employee than anything else. He'd been kind in a way, but nothing more so than what was politely necessary. But for a poor mountain girl with no parents, she'd been grateful for his hospitality. These children however, may have lost their mother but they still had a father. Yet, it was clear they were orphans just like her. In losing their mother, they seemed to have lost their father too. It made her heart ache for these poor dears. Maria then remembered what Frau Schmidt had said last night to her, about the Captain remarrying. Yes, she was going to help this broken family be one again and prepare them for their new mother, just like she had prayed. Firstly, she would start with something simple and that was the "marching and breathing deeply".

The small voice of Marta broke through her thoughts, "Fraulein Maria, what are we doing today?" She gave Maria a small toothy smile.

"I am going to see how you measure up," Maria said simply.

 **XXX**

"And so our gallant hero returns from battle!"

Georg had just arrived back at Elsa's home and had been greeted by Max as he came through the door.

"Hello, Max," he replied, passing his luggage to the nearest housemaid.

"So, how did it go?" Max asked, "Were the children terrified into submission?"

Georg sighed and waved his hand dismissively at Max, "I don't even want to talk about it."

Max clearly did though, delighting in Georg's distress, "Oh, but I do! She must have been truly a sight to be behold."

"You have no idea," Georg said and then he added, muttering to himself, "That insolent girl."

"Girl?"

"The governess."

"The governess is a girl?"

"Yes."

"What about the old nun?"

"The _nun_ is the girl."

"How can a girl be an old nun?"

"She's a trainee nun. A postulant."

This back and forth was ended as Max said slowly, "So, let me get this straight. You sent for a governess from the Nonnberg Abbey and they sent you a young nun in training?"

"Yes," was Georg's terse reply, he was getting sick of Max's endless questions about the stupid governess.

"Ooh, what fun!"

Rolling his eyes, Georg walked through the large ornate hall and out onto the terrace. Unfortunately Max hadn't finished and followed him.

"And?" Max wheedled.

Sighing in resignation, Georg gave a quick recap of the events that had happened yesterday. He didn't bother to describe her though; Max did not need to know what the young Fraulein looked like. The image of those bright blue eyes radiating righteous indignation at him when he refused her material for the children last night was still burned into his brain.

"Sounds like you got yourself a winner there, Georg!" Max said, "Imagine having a young nun living in your house, ha!"

"Who has a young a nun living in their house?" came a female voice, sounding scandalised.

Georg turned and saw Elsa standing in the doorway to the house, she was impeccably dressed in a vision of sapphire blue. She walked over and grabbed his forearm, her questioning gaze on him.

"Why that would be our dear Georg," Max answered, delighted at being the one to share the news.

Elsa's features rearranged themselves into a frown and then she gave a nervous laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Max."

"While it is true that I am very funny, I am not joking. Georg has found himself a trainee nun to look after his children." Max said by way of explanation.

"Oh, the governess!" Elsa said, "Of course, I hope this one will be better than the last, darling."

"Hmm, we shall see." Georg replied, he had not desire to talk about the governess further. "Anyway, enough of that, Elsa do tell me what you have been up to. Hopefully not missing myself too much?"

He shot her a smirk and she laughed at him, still holding onto his arm.

"Not too much," she replied demurely, shooting a glance at Max. "I have prepared for us to go on a ride soon, Joseph has started getting the horses ready. I will just go change and meet you at the stables?"

Riding sounded like a great idea to Georg, he hadn't bothered keeping horses at the Villa since his wife passed away. Having the chance to do so here in Vienna was great, he knew it would help clear his head.

"Sounds wonderful, Elsa."

 **XXX**

An hour after breakfast, Maria came walking into the nursery schoolroom with the old drapes from her bedroom in her arms. The children were busy with some reading Maria had assigned them but they stopped to watch her as she dumped the material in a corner. Liesl had been sitting with Marta, helping her read, when she walked over to Maria.

"What are you doing, Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked, watching as the governess then grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper.

"I am going to make you children some play clothes while I make myself some new dresses," she explained, pulling a tape measure out of her dress pocket.

"But we have our sailor suits," Friedrich said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hmm yes, but I don't think your father would want those getting dirty," Maria said.

"Ha, you bet he doesn't," Louisa piped up, walking over and eying the drapes. "These are old curtains."

"Yes they are, Louisa," Maria replied, "And since they are old you will be able to do whatever you please in them! You can climb trees, roll down hills and do all sorts of things."

"Climb trees? But father says we have to walk around the grounds, I don't think he'd want us to climb trees," said Liesl hesitantly.

"Well father isn't here and he _did_ put Fraulein Maria in command. Right, Fraulein Maria?" asked Louisa; she seemed to have brightened at the mention of climbing trees.

"Right!" Maria said, picking up the tape measure, "Now I will need to measure you all so I can get started. Measurements can tell you a lot about a person."

"Oh, really?" Louisa asked suspiciously, "Like what?"

"All right, you first then, Louisa," Maria said.

Louisa stood still as Maria quickly pulled out the length of the tape measure and placed one at Louisa's feet and measured to the top of her head.

"A-ha, just as I thought," Maria said, feeling mischievous, "'Extremely stubborn and suspicious.'"

Louisa's eyes widened and she pouted, "Hey!"

Kurt had burst into giggles, earning him a scowl from Louisa.

"Your turn then, Kurt," Maria said as she went over and measured him, "'Rather inclined to giggle. Doesn't put things away.'"

It was Louisa's turn to laugh, "Ha, Kurt!"

"Now, now, enough of that. Let me measure you properly."

As she measured each child, taking note of their measurements, she got talking to them. And goodness, did they want to talk. She learnt that Liesl was overly romantic, a typical teenage girl. Friedrich was interested strongly in the submarines his father had commanded and loved to read anything about the Austro-Hungarian Imperial Navy. _Definitely no planks on a submarine_ , thought Maria as she recalled about her earlier imaginings. Kurt mostly thought about food and would love to learn how to make a cake himself. Brigitta loved reading, especially adventure and romance novels. Marta, apart from a love of pink, had a fondness for kittens and tea parties; Maria had been cordially invited to one. And little Gretl just wanted someone to braid her hair and tell her stories all day long.

Then there was Louisa; she noted that the second eldest girl was a lot more reserved than her siblings, hardly saying anything of much importance. She reminded Maria strongly of the Captain whenever she would scowl at one of her siblings. Maria had learnt from Kurt that it was usually Louisa who found all the creepy crawlies that they used to play tricks on the governess. She wasn't going to worry over it though; she had plenty of time to get to know them all. Maria was just grateful they had put aside the tricks and were actually working with her instead of against her. While the children continued with their studies, Maria helping as required, she begun cutting out the fabric so she could start sewing it later. She would have to ask Frau Schmidt if she could borrow a sewing machine and made a mental note to ask the housekeeper later.

"Fraulein Maria?" asked Gretl.

"Yes, Gretl?" she replied, still cutting the drapes.

"I don't want to read anymore, can we play a game?" said the little girl, her pudgy little hands clasped in front of her.

Maria smiled, "Your father's schedule says we must study this morning. We can play a game after lunch."

"You promise?" Gretl asked.

"I promise."

* * *

A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed, I appreciate it so much! Every time I get an e-mail saying someone has reviewed I get so excited! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not sure when my next update will be as I am returning to TAFE and so will be getting busier with both it and work so updates will probably take a little longer.

Also, yes I shamelessly quoted Mary Poppins twice - I couldn't help myself. It just kind of happened though!


	5. Chapter Three: Perfect Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record

* * *

Chapter Three  
 **Perfect Moments**  
 _In which our Captain drowns – So, a needle pulling thread – Be Our Guest – A Tea Party_

The waves crashed at the side of the sail ship, the water beating hard against the majestic vessel that glided through the ocean. Aboard the vessel Captain von Trapp stood, bracing himself as the waters raged against his ship. From the depths of his ornate jacket he pulled a golden telescope which he peered through, squinting into the storm that raged around them.

"The stays have been cut, Captain!" came a voice over the noise of the storm.

The Captain turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a sailor standing there. He couldn't make out a face but saw the sailor had a massive, and very sharp, sword in hand which glinted magically in the gloom of the storm.

"Good work, sailor!" he shouted back.

He jumped down the decks and checked the cargo was tight; he didn't need any merchandise flying about the place. Moving quickly, he blew his whistle and gathered his crew; which turned out to be all his children dressed in their sailor outfits. He ordered them to make sure they had a safety line securely tightened and to hold tight for further orders. He then moved back to the top deck where the helmsman stood, he looked a bit like his friend, Max Detweiler.

"How are we going?" the Captain asked.

"We're doin' all right ye honor," the Max lookalike replied in English, his words stressed with a strange accent. "The storm be easin' up."

The Captain turned and looked out to sea and watched the rain stop pouring, as if someone had just turned off a tap. Suddenly the sun was shining down and there was stillness. Captain von Trapp turned back to ask the helmsman what was happening but as he turned back to him, the man was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to take hold and the Captain ran back town the decks again in search of his children but there was nobody to be seen. There was just the rush of the wind and the eerie stillness.

 _CRASH!_

A large cannon had come flying past him and struck one of the masts, he watched in horror as it snapped and fell into the ocean. Loud cries accompanied a stream of ropes and grappling hooks that came flying rapidly onto his ship. The Captain rushed out the way as the pirates boarded and begun to rummage through the cargo. He needed a weapon and fast, patting his sides he realised he had a sword in a scabbard attached to his belt and he drew it out quickly, flourishing it at the pirates.

"Put down the sword, Captain!" came a familiar voice behind him.

The Captain turned and saw Liesl, she was dressed like a sixteenth century pirate and holding a small musket in her hands.

"Liesl! What are you doing? You're my sailor!" he yelled at her.

"No, Captain! This is a mutiny!" she yelled back, aiming her musket at him.

"Mutiny?"

His sword was taken from his unresisting hand and ropes were bound around his arms and feet. Looking around him he saw that all the pirates were his children! Gone were their sailor outfits and each one was dressed just like Liesl.

"We have a new captain now!" said little Marta; she had a small pink cat sitting on her shoulder. It grinned at him.

"Who?" he asked, scared for the response.

His question was answered as a figure came gracefully gliding down a mast and landed in front of him. They pulled a sword out from thin air and aimed it at him, the point between his eyes.

"Hello, Reverend Captain," said the governess, her grip never wavering on the sword.

She was dressed just like the children, in a captivating pirate costume, complete with a jaunty hat.

"Captain Maria! Captain Maria!" cheered the children.

He looked down the sword and into Fraulein Maria's eyes, which gazed back at him unwavering in their defiance.

"You must walk the plank, I'm sorry," she said as she lowered the sword.

He gazed down and saw he was now standing at the edge of a large plank and the governess was now about several feet away from him on the edge of the deck.

He could feel the ocean pulling at him as he looked down into the blue depths. Glancing up again, he looked into the eyes of the governess. Her eyes were just as blue as the ocean and just as unforgiving.

"Darling," she said.

The Captain shook his head in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Darling," she repeated, her voice sounded distorted. It sounded deeper and not as agreeable.

"Darling!" louder this time and sounding nothing like the governess.

Georg's eyes opened and focused on the figure of Elsa standing in front of him, looking slightly worried.

"Darling, are you okay?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was sitting in a plush armchair in Elsa's sunroom and there were no pirate children, and definitely no mutinous governess in a fetching pirate costume.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, his voice rough with sleep, "I must have dozed off in the sun. I apologise, Elsa."

"No harm done, Georg," Elsa smiled, with a pat on the shoulder, "You seemed to need the rest but you've been sleeping here a while and we must get ready to go to dinner with the Ziegler's tonight."

Oh yes, Georg thought, dinner with the Ziegler's. While Elsa was lovely company, the same could not be said for her friends. Georg enjoyed stimulating conversation and a quiet place to drink his brandy after dinner, even enjoy a cigar. But Count Ziegler was a loud and boisterous man who enjoyed gossip as much as his new wife and made sure after every meal to gather all the men and get us much information out of them as possible. It irritated Georg to no end that this man had no more to share other than his opinion on the latest scandal.

"Georg?" Elsa asked, still waiting on a response.

"Sorry, Elsa," he said, clearing his throat and standing up. "My apologies again, I will go get changed and meet you in the foyer at quarter to six."

Georg walked out of the room and heading to the guest rooms. While he went about his routine of getting ready, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to the dream. It had been unsettling, for more than one reason. It wasn't the first time he had had it, they had started the night he'd interrupted the children signing and dancing with Fraulein Maria. Things didn't always happen the same but it always seemed to end with him on the plank and the governess staring at him before he plunged into the depths below. The sight of her eyes bright with righteous defiance just like the night before he had left for Vienna just didn't seem to want to be forgotten.

Dreams were nonsense, he knew this was true, it was just how his brain sorted the events of the day. He told himself it was nothing to worry about. But while this was good advice, it was slightly harder to put to action. Georg had to admit though; it was a change to be agonizing over something other than Agathe. This thought made him more uncomfortable. It was all _her_ fault. Insolent girl with her dancing in forbidden ballrooms and singing songs and blue eyes like the sea - _stop_. He paused midway through knotting his tie and gave himself a slight shake. You are a sea captain and you know the wonders of the sea, he told himself, the governess is _nothing_ like the sea. Drawing a deep breath, Georg finished the knot of his tie and slipped on his jacket.

 **XXX  
**

Stretching her arms with sheer delight, Maria moved away from the sewing machine and walked about the room. Her arms were sore and her eyes heavy but she was happy. She had just finished making herself her third new dress; it was a lovely long sleeved style similar to a traditional dirndl. The pattern was striped in lovely oranges, browns and greens. She had also made an orange apron to go with it, which would be great for any time she was in the kitchen – which seemed to often with young Kurt in the picture. Everything was going well and Maria couldn't be more pleased with the way she was progressing with the children.

A whole week had already passed and she felt more at home here with the children than she had ever felt at Nonnberg. The thought was frightening; she didn't want to leave these children. Maria was worried the grandeur of the home she was in was spoiling her. The luxury of being free to do what she pleased – well free to a certain extent as she still had seven children to teach. But she was still freer than she was at Nonnberg and had ever really been before. She stopped in her stretching at this thought, feeling guilty. Maria wanted to devote her life to God and she had told the Reverend Mother she would do this task wholeheartedly, so it was only natural that her heart should ache a little at the thought of leaving... wasn't it? It was sure to feel whole again once she took her vows, she knew. She smiled to herself; it would all be just fine. The Lord would show her the way. Kneeling down beside the sewing machine, she spoke a quick but heartfelt prayer.

"Dear God, I apologise for my earlier misgivings. I know that I am here to help these children and that my heart is in the right place. For if it weren't, the thought of leaving wouldn't make it ache so. Please bless the Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta, Anna, Julie, Johanna and everyone else at Nonnberg. I know You will guide me and that I will return home to my sisters and Thy side soon. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Standing up, Maria packed away her sewing supplies and leaving the servant's quarters headed back to the schoolroom. The servant's wing was on the ground floor and was located down a hallway past the massive kitchen. As she passed by the kitchen she stuck her head in and called out to the cook.

"Oh excuse me, Frau Bremer!"

The cook, a middle-aged lady with a face like a walrus, turned around and her face broke into a smile when she saw Maria.

"Fraulein Maria! Are you all done?"

"Yes!" replied Maria, hanging onto the edge of the doorframe, "Thank you so much for letting me use your sewing machine this afternoon."

"Not a problem, my dear," said the cook as she rolled some dough, it looked like she was making strudel as Maria could see a pile of apples in a basket. Her stomach rumbled at the thought.

With a laugh and a pointed look at Maria's stomach, the cook said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Thank you, Frau Bremer," Maria called out as she walked off into the main hall.

The cook had been a great help to Maria the past few days, not just lending her the sewing machine but also helping Maria to make the children's play clothes. With seven outfits to make, Frau Bremer had been kind enough to offer to help sew while not working in the kitchen. Maria had been so overjoyed at the offer and had made a mental note to make sure she repaid the kind woman somehow.

As she was walking up the stairs lost in thought, she nearly tripped on a toy cat; it was hot pink and had a most terrible grin on its face. She bent down and picked it up, she was still staring at the mad face as she walked into the schoolroom. Liesl had kindly offered to take the rest of the children for a walk around the grounds while Maria had been sewing. Maria had expected them all to be outside still but little Marta was sitting at one of the small tables and she looked up when Maria entered the room, her face tear streaked.

"Fraulein Maria!" she cried, getting up and running to throw her little arms around Maria's waist.

"Marta, what's wrong?" Maria asked gently, bending down to the girl and wiping the tears from her face.

"Kurt was making fun of me and he stole my k-k-kitty," she hiccupped between tears.

Maria offered the small toy to Marta and asked, "Is this your kitty?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Fraulein Maria," Marta said, wiping her eyes.

"I will make sure to have a word with Kurt," Maria said, "But why was he making fun of you?"

Marta hesitated and muttered something Maria couldn't make out.

"Sorry, darling, but I didn't catch that?"

"I told him I invited you to a tea party with me and kitty," explained Marta quietly, "Kurt said it was silly and you wouldn't want to come to my party."

Maria's heart melted, Marta was such a lovely young girl and it made Maria want to protect her so fiercely. It was such a strange feeling to have, to want to protect someone from the harms of the world – even something as trivial as a mocking brother. The closest she had ever felt was when she was about ten and her guardian had let her keep a small cow as a pet. Young Maria had loved her cow, who she had named Bessy, and had spent countless hours with her. Then one day, she had gone to visit her and found that she was gone. Her guardian had told Maria that Bessy was a runt and was unfit for the farm so she had to be put down. Maria had been devastated at the loss and had cried for days. She had failed her Bessy who had been there for her when she had been so alone.

"I don't think it's silly," Maria finally said, giving Marta a large smile, "I already said I would be coming and I shall! We shall have our party tomorrow afternoon, how about that?"

Marta smiled adoringly at Maria and gave her another hug, clinging tightly. Maria wrapped her arms around the little girl in return, the intense urge to protect rising again.

"Yes, please! Thank you, Fraulein Maria."

"Don't worry, darling," Maria begun, pulling back from the hug, "Dinner will be ready in an hour and I saw cook making apple strudel! Let's go get your face clean and we shall go find the others."

 **XXX**

Elsa handed her riding crop back to the stableman and walked over to Georg, who was taking his riding gloves off.

"You ride magnificently, Georg," she said, smoothing down her hair.

Georg nodded his head in acceptance of the compliment but kept quiet. It always amazed him how alive she became when they went riding. He sometimes wondered if she was just like him, with his Captain mask, and this Elsa that laughed and let her hair get mussed from a riding hat was the real person underneath. He watched her as she continued to try and smooth her hair, he just wanted to grab her hand and make her stop. Did the woman ever just… _be_?

"It's such a shame you don't ride at your own home anymore," she continued.

"Yes, well you know how it is," he said nonchalantly, "I do still have all the equipment, even all the riding crops."

"Whatever for?"

"Oh, they're good for disciplining Max when the carrot on a stick doesn't work."

Elsa laughed, "Oh, Georg! You'd probably get further if you just dangled some of that fine brandy in front of old Max."

He smiled back at her, nodding in agreement, as they headed back to the house. They parted ways when inside to get changed for dinner, the Ziegler's were coming over as well as some other friends of Elsa's for a small get together. A small party was usually more Georg's style these days but when it was with people he wasn't overly fond of he hated them. It meant he couldn't politely escape without being noticed. He wandered back downstairs after changing and headed into the parlour where Max was lounging on an overly gilded settee drinking something expensive.

"How was riding with our dear Elsa?" Max asked.

"Marvellous, thank you," Georg replied as he poured himself a drink from the sideboard.

"Do forgive me for not accompanying you but horses are a big no-no for Max Detweiler," Max said as waved his empty glass, silently signalling for a refill.

"Remind me why I keep you around?" Georg asked teasingly as he filled Max's glass.

"Sentimental reasons?" Max replied jovially.

"O-ho yes, you're like an ugly old jumper my dear grandmother knitted me that I can't bear to part with it."

"Ugly!"

"Alright, just old then."

"I'll drink to that, to being an old jumper!" Max said as he raised his glass and toasted Georg.

"You'll drink to anything," Georg chuckled.

It was moments like these that Georg treasured, it made him feel like he was eighteen again and he was just having fun with his good friend. It was a perfect moment; that instant where everything seems to slow down and your mind desperately tries to record every line on your friends face and memorise the sound of your own laughter; because you are just never sure if you will see or hear those things again. He'd had so many moments like these with Agathe, but he wished he had paid more attention to her face or listened more carefully to her voice. _How I was to know those moments were numbered_ , he thought. His amusement slowed and stopped as once again he found himself running down angst alley.

"Georg?"

He snapped back to the present, sound and vision blurring at speed until they formed the face of Max; who looked slightly worried.

"Hmm?" Georg questioned distractedly.

"You were a million miles away, in Salzburg perhaps?"

Georg offered a noncommittal grunt and took a sip of his drink, swirling the contents around.

"You know, I am sure the children are fine," Max said, suddenly serious.

Georg felt a pang of guilt at the mention of his children, he hadn't even thought about them since Tuesday and that was only because it had been Marta's birthday. It was Saturday now. No wonder his children were mutinying in his dreams, he didn't blame them.

"Isn't it a good sign you haven't heard anything from Aigen?" Max continued. "Must mean the nun is doing well – she sounds so interesting, I am looking forward to meeting her."

 _Stupid nun_ , thought Georg automatically, aloud he said, "Who says you are going to meet her?"

"Well our dear Elsa needs a chaperone, so naturally I take it upon myself to accompany our lady to your lovely little villa."

"Hmm, yes you are quite the gentleman," Georg said with a roll of his eyes. _More like you want to drink all of my brandy and eat all my cook's strudel_ , thought Georg.

As he tossed back the rest of his drink, Elsa waltzed in wearing another one of her glittering creations. She looked lovely, there was no denying it, but he still thought she had looked that much more lovelier in her riding clothes with her mussed hair.

"You look wonderful, Elsa," he said, standing up to greet her.

"Thank you, darling," Elsa smiled back, "The guests will be arriving soon so I suggest we wait in the foyer for them to arrive."

Shortly they were waiting patiently in the main hall, Georg standing between Elsa and Max, when the first guests arrive. It was an older woman accompanied by a man who must have been about the same age as the governess. The woman was introduced as Dame Vogel and the boy was her grandson, Herr Vogel. He was lanky and looked very unimpressed, Georg instantly disliked him. He shook his hand politely and the young man gave him a slimy smile he probably thought was charming.

"Evening, Captain von Trapp," said Herr Vogel, "Elsa has told me so much about you."

"Herr Vogel," Georg greeted politely, though his eyes were cold, "I am flattered that Baroness Schraeder talks of me at all."

The overfamiliarity was annoying Georg, his use of Elsa's title seemed to go straight over the boy's head.

"Oh, you know little me – I will talk of anything," Elsa interjected, trying to diffuse the tension. He felt her give his arm a slight squeeze. "We must go greet our other guests, do excuse us."

A few more people had arrived and he walked away from Herr Vogel with Elsa, her arm tucked around his own.

"Count and Countess Ziegler," Elsa said, "So lovely to see you again."

Count Ziegler was in his sixties, short and plump. He also had a massive moustache that seemed to be waging war with his eyebrows so it was hard to see most of his face. His wife was tall, dark haired and about half his age. She was French or something, Georg couldn't recall.

"Ah, Captain von Trapp!" Count Ziegler boomed, grasping his hand with both of his. "So good to see you again!"

 _I am going to be deaf by the end of tonight,_ thought Georg.

Count Ziegler always spoke loudly; though what he did wasn't what you'd call speaking. He barked out sentences quickly and loudly as if they would escape if he didn't voice them fast enough. Georg had asked Elsa, after he had first met the Count a few months ago, why she was friends with this strange man. She had replied that she genuinely liked his company and found him amusing. He just gave Georg a headache.

The last guest was Baroness Sarah Dietrich, who was a close friend of Elsa's. She was probably the most tolerable out of all of Elsa's friends. Baroness Dietrich was of similar build to Elsa and she had ginger hair, which was curled about her face in a fluffy halo.

"Good evening, Baroness Dietrich," Georg greeted pleasantly.

"Oh come now, I think we can dispense with the formalities?" she replied.

"Of course, Sarah," he agreed.

She flashed him a bright smile before moving to greet Max warmly.

They were then all ushered into the formal dining room and seated, with Elsa and Georg at the head and foot of the table. Georg was in conversation with Max, who sat at his left when he heard a voice ask him.

" _Seven_?"

 _Ah, someone mentioned my children_ , he thought.

He turned to Dame Vogel on his right who had spoken.

"Yes, Dame Vogel?"

"You have _seven_ children?" she repeated.

"I do, Dame Vogel," Georg replied politely, he was tired of having this conversation. Maybe he should have a little pamphlet so he could hand it out to people. "I have five girls and two boys."

"Who is looking after these children while you gallivant around Vienna?" she shot back.

Georg sucked in a breath through his nose and tried to still the rage boiling inside.

"I assure, I don't _gallivant_ around Vienna," Georg replied tersely. "They do have a governess who attends to their needs and studies. My eldest is sixteen and is also dutiful in assisting with the younger children."

Dame Vogel still looked unimpressed with this and continued in her questioning.

"A governess? What kind of woman is she? Is she able to discipline your children?"

 _No_ , he thought. "Yes" he said.

"Is she someone you trust?"

 _I wouldn't trust her to tie her shoelaces,_ he thought. "Naturally," he said

"Hmm," Dame Vogel muttered, still not happy.

Feeling like he should say more, Georg said, "She's from Nonnberg Abbey, recommended by the Reverend Mother herself."

Georg wasn't lying, so it was perfectly fine to say what he said; it was the truth just not the whole truth.

"Georg is a very diligent father, Dame Vogel," said Elsa, everyone seemed to have tuned in to the conversation. "I am looking forward to meeting his children when we go to Salzburg."

Georg gave Elsa a smile of thanks across the table. Georg wondered why on earth had Elsa invited this old hag and her grandson.

"Well," the old hag started, "I am sure with a proper lady such as yourself around, Elsa, the children will be a lot better than with some old nun."

"Fraulein Maria - the governess, is doing well thank you, " Georg said. He felt compelled to disagree with this woman and so he found himself defending the governess. "The children like her just fine, but I am sure they will adore Elsa too."

Dame Vogel seemed to have become tired of the conversation, to Georg's delight, and started speaking to her grandson instead.

 **XXX**

"Would you like some more tea, Fraulein Maria?"

"Why yes I would love some more, thank you!"

Marta grinned and begun to pour imaginary tea out of her little teapot into Maria's cup. She then pretended to pour some more into the two other cups on the table; one was for her pink cat doll and the other was a toy rabbit wearing a faded blue jacket.

"Now we have to change places!" Marta explained happily as she got up and moved the rabbit, making it hop across the table.

Maria had to admit she was having fun, and it was mostly due to seeing how happy it made Marta. She had told Maria all about her favourite book which was _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. It had been a favourite of her mother's and she had read it to the children when they were small. During Maria's first few days at the villa when their mother had popped up in conversation the children had looked scared. And not scared due to sadness, but because they were scared Maria would tell them to not talk of her – just like their father did.

The fact that the Captain had forbidden the children to talk about their own mother had made Maria so mad. So slowly, she had begun to encourage them to talk about her and not be frightened to reminisce. This had been devastating to listen to though; Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa had the most memories, as they were the eldest. Kurt and Brigitta could remember bits and pieces, and were remembering more when the older ones told their stories. But poor Marta and Gretl had nothing since Marta had been only two and Gretl a few months old when their mother had passed. Maria had watched the two small girls as they listened to their brothers and sisters talk about Agathe von Trapp. Their eyes wide and never wavering as they tried to remember everything they were told.

The sound of Marta's laughter as she moved her dolls around and offered Maria a pretend piece of cake was heart warming. The normally shy girl had come alive and was talking rapidly about her favourite story.

"Oh, can you please read it to me tonight?" Marta begged.

Maria hesitated, she didn't want to intrude on something that was very much a part of Agathe to Marta; but still she had asked. Maria was finding it very hard to say no to these children.

"Of course," she said kindly, pretending to eat the cake, "But you will have to help me, my English is not the best!"

Marta's delighted laughter bounced off the nursery walls.

"Goodness, what's with all the noise?" asked Kurt as he walked in, the rest of the children trailing behind.

"Fraulein Maria is going to read _Alice's Adventures_ to me tonight," explained Marta.

"Oh!," said Brigitta. "Mama used to read that to us when we were little, she loved it."

"Papa used to help too, he did all the voices," chimed in Liesl wistfully.

Maria had noticed that when speaking of their mother, they would refer to their father as "papa". It was like they were talking about someone else entirely, and in some ways they were.

"He did do a very good Cheshire Cat," Friedrich agreed.

"Well how about we all read it together tonight then?" Maria asked the children and they all agreed. "Now let's clean up this nursery and then dinner shall be ready soon."

 **XXX**

* * *

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! I appreciate it so much. Sorry this chapter took so long but I was struggling with it a lot. It's mostly just a filler so I apologise for it being quite dull. I hope you enjoyed in nonetheless!


	6. Chapter Four: Nothing's Impossible

A/N So this is a long chapter BUT it does contain a lot of scenes from the movie which is why it is so long. And I didn't want it to be just movie scenes so I just kept going (I was going to split it but I asked the people and they said keep it long!)

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record

* * *

Chapter Four  
 **Nothing's Impossible**  
 _In which our Fraulein is curious - Cigars and Brandy – Father's Attention - In The Car – Overboard – Poor and Cowardly – Of No Consequence – How Your Garden Grows_

"It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then."  
\- Lewis Carroll, _Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland_

Pulling the large iron gate shut, Maria ran after the children with her guitar in hand. They were heading out to her mountain for a big picnic as a reward for working so hard on their summer schoolwork. After last night, Maria had to admit she was very grateful for being sent here by the Reverend Mother to look after the von Trapp children.

As promised to Marta, she had begun reading them all _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. They had all taken turns reading, as Maria only had a basic understanding of English, though Brigitta had promised to help teach Maria which had been so sweet. It had been so peaceful, sitting with the children all snuggled up in her bed in the governess's room while they all read together. It must have been such a lovely picture she had thought, such a shame their father wasn't around to see it. Though, Maria mused, he probably would have just gotten mad and yelled at her for being disobedient again.

Often, she had caught herself wondering what it is he must do when away in Vienna. Obviously, she knew he was there to see the Baroness but she just couldn't understand how he could be away from his children for so long. Frau Schmidt had said he sometimes went for months! The Reverend Mother had described him as a fine and brave man, but she was certain that a fine and brave man would not leave his children for months on end just to visit a socialite in another city. It seemed so… frivolous! And Captain von Trapp had not struck her as a frivolous person.

 _Curiouser and curiouser_ , Maria thought and giggled to herself.

"What's so funny, Fraulein Maria?" questioned Brigitta, who was now walking beside her with one of the picnic baskets.

"Oh nothing! Isn't it just lovely to be out in the fresh air?" Maria replied happily, skipping along after the rest of the children who had raced on ahead. The sound of Brigitta laughing and trying to catch up behind her was her only response.

Maria then led them all the way through dusty lanes and to the Residenzplatz where they came across some market stalls selling fresh fruit and vegetables. Maria clumsily attempted to juggle some tomatoes before tossing them to the Gretl, who promptly dropped one and starred wide eyed at Maria. She knew Gretl was scared she would reprimand her the way Captain von Trapp would. But Maria was not the Captain and she was not going to yell at the girl for simply dropping a tomato. She extended a pointed finger upright in a gesture to quell her tears and gave her a firm look.

"It's just a tomato, Gretl," Maria said kindly, before giving her a smile.

"Fraulein, do you think it would be all right if we got something sweet as well?" asked Kurt, his tone ever hopeful.

Maria chuckled; she wasn't surprised in the slightest. She suggested they all go choose something each and wandered off with the two youngest to sit on a bench near the large ornate water fountain. It was then that she saw Liesl head over to them, a large bottle of soda in her hand, and then stop short just within hearing distance. A young man on a bicycle had detoured over to speak to her and had dismounted from his bike as Liesl greeted him.

"Hello, Liesl," the boy said, Maria saw he was staring at the drape made dress Liesl was wearing.

"Rolfe, would you like to go on a picnic with us?" Liesl asked and Maria heard the eager tone in her voice.

"Picnics are for children," he said coolly, then pointing at her dress he added, "And so is that get-up."

"Please say something nice," was Liesl's hurt reply.

Maria had heard enough and decided to walk over to the pair. She saw the boy must have been about seventeen or eighteen, and he was wearing a telegram uniform. A light bulb went off in Maria's mind as she put two and two together, this must be the telegram boy Liesl had been sneaking off to see.

"I don't believe we've met," Maria said kindly, as she approached the teenagers.

"Oh..." Liesl began, clearly embarrassed, "this is Rolfe..."

"How do you do, Rolfe," Maria said, with a polite smile.

"How do you do," was his cool reply.

"I'm Fraulein Maria-" she begun.

"The Governess of my brothers and sisters," Liesl interjected hastily.

Maria gave Liesl a knowing glance and added, "That's right. Liesl's friend."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed and Maria noticed the rest of the von Trapp children had come back over to the fountain and were watching the three of them from a distance.

"Uh, yes well..." Rolfe begun awkwardly, "I have to be going..."

With haste, he jumped on his bike and pedalled away without a backwards glance. Liesl took a few tentative steps after him and then stopped to watch him ride off. Maria heard her broken sigh as she turned around and headed back towards her.

"Young Lady," Maria begun, in a faux stern voice, "your brothers and sisters, and their governess, await you."

Liesl gave her a weak smile and the two of them joined the other children by the fountain. Maria was going to have to talk to Liesl about what had just happened but now was certainly not the time. And, Maria thought, what would I even say? She had little experience with boys. There had been one boy that lived near the farm that had bravely kissed her during the spring festival when she was seventeen. But that had been it. The kiss had been all right, but it was nothing like the way the fairy tale books described. But she was determined to do her best and help Liesl.

Maria thought, and not for the first time, how hard it must be on the eldest von Trapp to not have a mother around. While Maria had been a bit of a tomboy, these kinds of things hadn't really been a problem. She had been perfectly content to wander through life without much of a care about boys. Oh, she'd been curious, but she'd never been inclined to discuss their backsides or how shiny their hair was like the other girls she went to school with. Boys were just people, somewhat silly and inclined to blush when a girl smiled at them, but people all the same.

 **XXX**

The Captain sat in a large comfortable chair in the sunroom, smoking a cigar while Max whittled on about some man that he was in competition with. Georg was hardly paying him any attention, he was still seething from the interaction last night with the horrible entity that was Dame Vogel.

"So I told him he shouldn't even dare to compete with me, I will find the best group and he will be made a fool of – well more of a fool. Georg, are you even listening?"

"Hmm, yes, Max" Georg offered.

He was somewhat capable of operating his brain with half of it focusing on the conversation and the other half thinking away on his own problems. It was a skill he had picked after becoming a husband and father. Especially these days when Elsa would witter on about some new clothes she had bought. So he had learnt to be able to contribute enough to keep her happy while still having his own personal conversation in his head. Of course, it wasn't full proof but it was a handy skill to have.

"Yes, well," Max said, slightly disgruntled, "I just need to find something absolutely stellar for the festival. I will not be beaten by that idiot."

"If he's an idiot then you should have no problems."

How dare that woman question his parental methods, anyway? Georg couldn't believe that Elsa would invite such an odious woman to a party, let alone a small dinner. He took an aggressive pull from his cigar as Max continued to chatter.

"Yes, this is true. Still – he's a slippery thief and I wouldn't put anything past him. I wonder if there is anything in Salzburg…" Max wondered out loud, taking a bite from the piece of cake he had in his hand.

"Possibly, you never know."

He couldn't believe he'd defended the governess, but he hadn't really had a choice. And unfortunately, his comment about the children liking her wasn't a lie. It unsettled Georg to think that his children would rather receive comfort from a stranger rather than him. It was his own fault, he knew. And he was far too stubborn to change anything. Surely, they'd understand when they were older… but that wasn't too far away. He kept thinking back to Liesl, his little girl was nearly seventeen. He had Elsa, and he was going to cling to the hope that once she was with him in Salzburg and they were a family everything would be good again.

"Hmm yes, did you know that I am actually a small caterpillar?" asked Max.

"That's nice, Max," Georg replied instantly and then his brain caught up with what his ears had heard. "What?"

"You have barely been listening to a word I say, I am not some woman for you to give half your attention, Georg."

"I apologise, that _woman_ seems to have unsettled me."

"Vogel? Hmm yes, I noticed," Max looking gleeful again at the turn of conversation. "Well maybe you shouldn't be – ah what was it? Oh yes, _gallivanting_ around Vienna."

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

 **XXX**

The sun was shining down on the seven von Trapp children and their governess as they played games and ate atop, what was affectionately named, "Fraulein Maria's Mountain". Maria sat on the large picnic blanket eating some berries watching Brigitta and Marta play jump rope. Gretl and Liesl sat in front of her playing cards while the boys were throwing a ball on the wide field.

"Fraulein Maria?" asked Louisa.

"Mm-hmm?" Maria replied.

"Can we do this every day?" Louisa asked longingly.

"Don't you think you'd soon get tired of it, Louisa?" Maria questioned, turning to face the girl who was lounging next to her on the blanket, her head resting on one of the picnic baskets.

"I suppose so," Louisa conceded. "Every other day?"

"I haven't had so much fun since the day we put glue on Fraulein Josephine's toothbrush," said Kurt as he rushed past with the ball in hand.

"I can't understand how children as nice as you can manage to play such awful tricks on people," Maria said as she listened to them laugh at Kurt's comment.

"Oh, it's easy," said Brigitta, coming over and picking up an apple.

"But why do it?" Maria questioned.

"How else can we get Father's attention?" asked Liesl.

"Yes," agreed Gretl.

That gave Maria pause, while she had a feeling this was the case, it was something to have them actually admit it to her out loud.

"Oh, I see," Maria said finally, then heaving a sigh she added, "Well, we'll have to think about that one."

These poor children just want their father, or what they really want, is their _papa_. She was determined to make sure that his return was a positive – for both him and the children. Decision made, Maria dusted her hands off and stood up.

"All right, everybody! Over here!" she called.

"What are we going to do?" asked Marta.

"Let's think of something to sing for the Baroness when she comes," she replied, as she grabbed her guitar.

"Father doesn't like us to sing," Marta said.

"Well, perhaps we can change his mind," said Maria as the children followed her and sat around her in a circle. "Now, what songs do you know?"

"We don't know any songs," said Friedrich.

"Not any?"

"We don't even know _how_ to sing," said Louisa.

"Well, let's not lose any time," Maria said, sitting down on a picnic basket with her guitar in hand. "You must learn."

"But how?" asked Gretl.

She tuned her guitar, strumming gently on the strings and sung, " _Let's start at the very beginning_ …"

 **XXX**

Two weeks later, Georg was in the car and driving swiftly down the lanes of Salzburg with Elsa next to him and a chatty Max in the back.

He'd informed Frau Schmidt he was returning today and to let the governess know so his children were dressed and ready to meet his guests. While speaking to her, he had inquired about how the new governess was going and all he had heard was positive reviews. Georg was surprised, not to say the least. He had expected the housekeeper to be in a state of disarray but then, she had not called him once while he had been gone. That gave him pause, as he realised it was the first time in years that he hadn't been disturbed while away. Maybe there was some hope after all.

"The mountains are magnificent, Georg, really magnificent," came the sound of Elsa's voice.

"I had them put up just for you, darling," he replied smoothly, eyes still firmly on the road.

Georg heard her gentle laugh of surprise at that before Max opened his mouth.

"Even if it's to a height of ten thousand feet, Georg always believes in rising to the occasion."

"Unless the jokes improve, Max," Georg said, "I'm taking back my invitation."

"You didn't invite me to your villa," came Max's reply, while Elsa continued to laugh, "I invited myself."

"Naturally," said Elsa.

"You needed a chaperone, and I needed a place to stay where the cuisine is superb, the wine cellar unexcelled and the price, uh, perfect," Max said.

"Max, you are outrageous!" Elsa laughed.

"Not at all," Max replied and then added, "I'm a very charming sponge."

Georg raised his eyebrow at that in silent agreement. There was the sound of the Klopmann Monastery Choir singing as they drove on, their voices floating through the air. He said this out loud, before Max had time to even ask.

"They're good…" Max mused, "Very good. I must explore this territory in the next few days. Somewhere a hungry little singing group is waiting for Max Detweiler to pluck it out of obscurity and make it famous at the Salzburg Folk Festival."

Georg shot Elsa a quick look, her face barely containing her amusement as Max twittered on.

"They get the fame. You get the money," Georg said, turning his eyes back to the road.

"'Tis unfair, I admit it," Max sighed, "But someday that'll be changed. I shall get the fame too."

Elsa laughed loudly at this and Georg just rolled his eyes.

Max was fun, expensive fun, but he really talked far too much. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better to have someone else be their chaperone but then again, Max was so relaxed. It made things easier and he wasn't constantly on their backs all the time. Though, he did have a habit of arriving just when they managed to get some alone time. Of course, with both him and Elsa being married before, there wasn't much case for protecting Elsa's virtue. But still, Georg wanted to stick to the rules. Rules were structure and order, something he valued. Plus, he respected Elsa and he wasn't going to jump into bed with her just to sate his own needs - no matter how tempting she may be.

He was pulled from his thoughts by what sounded like children laughing and screaming as they drove down a lane.

"Good heavens, what's this?" asked Elsa, sounding slightly scandalised.

Georg looked into the trees and saw there _were_ children; they were hanging from the trees and shouting merrily at one another.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said casually, "Just some local urchins."

He caught another glimpse of the children and saw they were wearing some green patterned clothing that looked vaguely familiar to him. It seemed to send an alarm off in his brain but he dismissed the thought and continued driving.

Once they arrived at the villa, Franz and Frau Schmidt greeted him.

"Welcome home, Captain," said the housekeeper, as she took his bag and passed it to a housemaid.

"Where are the children?" he asked, looking around the foyer.

"They are out with Fraulein Maria," explained Frau Schmidt, "Exercising in the fresh air as instructed. They should be back shortly, sir."

"Hmm, well this is Baroness Schraeder," Georg said, gesturing to Elsa, "I am going to show her the grounds and return to the terrace for afternoon tea. Please make sure there is some refreshments for when we return."

"Yes, Captain," said the housekeeper, before bustling away.

Taking Elsa's arm in his, they strode through the foyer and out on to the large terrace and headed for the stable and rose gardens.

"It really is such a shame you don't keep horses here anymore, Georg," said Elsa as the wandered around the stables.

"Yes, I suppose," he agreed, aimlessly picking up a riding crop. "I do prefer riding with you though."

He offered her a smile and he delighted in the way it always seemed to fluster her. It put him in good spirits and gave him confidence that he was doing the right thing.

"Is that so?" she queried, her eyes sparkling.

"It is," he replied, before he continued to walk back towards the house. "Your horses are much better than what mine would be anyway, I'm sure."

They walked in comfortable silence before they reached the Pegasus gate. They both stopped, looking across the lake and he heard Elsa sigh.

"This really is exciting for me, Georg," she said, "Being here with you."

"O-ho," he chuckled, "Trees, lakes, mountains – when you've seen one, you've seen them all."

"That is not what I mean, and you know it," Elsa said.

He turned to face her, "Ah, you mean me. I'm exciting."

"Is that so impossible?"

"No, just, uh, highly improbable."

"There you go, running yourself down again," Elsa said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm a dangerous driver," Georg joked, as he grabbed her shoulder to twist her around and pull her into him as the continued on.

"You know, you're much less of a riddle when I see you here, Georg," she said.

"In my natural habitat?" he queried.

"Yes, exactly!" Elsa agreed.

"Are you trying to say that I'm more at home here among the birds and the flowers and the wind that moves through the trees like a restless sea, hmm?" Georg said, slowly stopping to stand in front of her.

"How poetic," was Elsa's slightly breathless reply.

"Yes, it was rather, wasn't it?" he said as she laughed.

"More are home here than in Vienna in all your glittering salons," Georg continued, twisting the riding crop in his hand, "gossiping gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strauss I can't even remember." He went on as the walked further down the lake. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"More or less, yes," Elsa said, as they stopped again.

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?" Georg asked.

Elsa laughed, and then sighed as she said, "Oh, I do like it here, Georg. It is so lovely and peaceful." She turned to face him and asked, "How can you leave it as often as you do?"

"Oh, pretending to be madly active, I suppose," he said casually. "Activity suggests a life filled with purpose."

"Could it be running away from memories?" was her soft question.

"Mm-hmm," he agreed, "Or perhaps just searching for a reason to stay."

He knew she was fishing for something, but two could play this game. And he was having fun with her, if he was being honest. He did feel more comfortable here at home than being surrounded by the leeches she kept as friends.

"Oh, I hope that's why you've been coming to Vienna so often," she said, giving him a sly look, "Or were there other distractions there?"

"Oh, I'd hardly call you a mere distraction, darling," he said as he went to put his arm around her, but she slipped out of his grasp.

She turned to face him and asked, "Well, what would you call me, Georg?"

Oh, he knew what she wanted to hear. But he couldn't say it.

"Hmm, lovely," he began, "Charming, witty, graceful. The perfect hostess." Elsa bowed her head in acceptance of the compliments. "And, uh – You're gonna hate me for this – in a way, my saviour."

"Oh, how unromantic," she sighed, dramatically.

"Well, I would be an ungrateful wretch if I didn't tell you at least once it was you who brought some meaning back into my life."

Elsa's face seemed to light up at this and he saw her features fight to control the smile that tried to break across her elegant face. Turning from him, she walked back towards the gate.

"Oh, I am amusing, I suppose," she said as he linked arms with her. "And I do have the finest couturier in Vienna and the most glittering circle of friends. And I do give some rather gay parties."

"O-ho-ho yes," he chuckled.

"But, take all that away, and you have just wealthy, unattached little me," Elsa said, and then turned her face to him and added, "Searching just like you."

Georg chuckled nervously before heading back up to the terrace where the housemaid had laid out some food and drinks. He knew that they needed to have the conversation but now was not the time. First, he needed to see how the children reacted to her. Of course they would like her, how could they not. He had meant every word he had just said to her, she was a pleasure. Walking up the stairs he saw Max sitting down to eat what was probably his hundredth strudel.

"Still eating, Max, hmm?" he questioned as he came up the stairs. "Tsk, tsk. Must be unhappy."

"That marvellous mixed quartet I've been trying for months to steal away from Sol Hurok-" Max began.

"What happened, darling?" asked Elsa, as she came to sit next him.

"Yesterday, Sascha Petrie stole them first," said Max, biting into his strudel. "If there is one thing I hate, it's a thief."

Georg couldn't help laugh at the irony of that statement, "Max, you really must try and learn to love yourself."

Outraged, Max continued, "For this, I had to call Paris, Rome and Stockholm."

"On Georg's telephone, of course?" Elsa said, pulling a cigarette and holder from her purse.

"How else could I afford it?" he heard Max say. "Oh, dear, I like rich people. I like the way they live, I like the way I like when I'm with them."

Georg glanced around the grounds and struggled to see any sign of the children. They should have been marching and breathing deeply, just like the schedule called for.

"I wonder where the children are…" he said distractedly, completely ignoring Max.

"Obviously they must have heard I was coming and went into hiding," Elsa said.

"I was hoping they'd be here to welcome you," he said to her. Maybe they were on the other side of the grounds. Though, he would have seen them when he was with Elsa.

"Uh, Max, do step out of character for a moment and try and be charming." Georg said, and headed out to the side of the house, leaving Elsa and Max behind.

Was it so much to ask that his children be where they should? After the reassurance from Frau Schmidt that everything was running smoothly, he'd been happy to return home and expected his children to be ready and waiting. But no, there was no sign of them or the blasted governess. At least the house was still upright.

Walking along the side of the house, he spotted the telegram delivery boy throwing rocks at a window.

"What are you doing there?" he demanded.

"Captain von Trapp!" said the boy, startled, "I was just looking for-I didn't see-I mean, I didn't know you were – Heil Hitler!"

"Who are you?" he asked, though he knew full well who this ignorant youth was and what he was trying to do.

"I have a telegram for Herr Detweiler."

"I'm Herr Detweiler," came the sound of Max's voice as he walked over.

"Yes, sir," said the boy and he quickly ran over with the telegram, which Georg promptly snatched from his hand.

"All right, you've delivered your telegram. Now get out," Georg said firmly.

He watched as the boy hurriedly jumped on his bike and rode away. Idiotic youth. It was a painful reminder that the Austria he knew was slipping away.

"Oh, Georg, he's just a boy," said Elsa, approaching him slowly.

"Yes, and I'm just an Austrian,"said Georg darkly.

"What's gonna happen's going to happen," Max said nonchalantly, "Just make sure it doesn't happen to you."

"Max!" Georg yelled, thumping his fist on the balustrade, "Don't you ever say that again!"

"You know I have no political convictions," Max said mildly, "Can I help it if other people do?"

"Oh, yes, you can help it!" Georg said, and with his anger slowly fading he added, "You must help it."

Trying to calm himself, he let his gaze drift across the grounds. He had fought for his country and he would be damned if he let some jumped up little twerp take it over. And he certainly was not going to let some ignorant telegram boy anywhere near his daughter. He was not going to tolerate it, and he certainly wasn't going to tolerate that kind of talk from Max. This was his _home_.

"Hello," Elsa said gently, "You're far away. Where are you?"

"In a world that's disappearing, I'm afraid," Georg said, still starring into the middle distance.

"Is there any way I could bring you back to the world I'm in?" she asked gently, her voice soft and inviting.

He turned to open his mouth but then he heard the sounds of children singing and laughing. Looking back out towards the lake he saw a small rowboat, and in that rowboat was his children. He walked over to the gate and saw they were singing with the governess, who appeared to be conducting the mess. Finally they noticed him and started shouting and standing up in the small boat.

"Oh! Oh, Captain. You're home," the governess yelled delightedly as she stood up and clasped her hands together. This promptly unbalanced the small boat and Georg watched in horror as she screamed and tipped them all overboard. The sounds of his children laughing as they swam in the lake sent a fire of rage straight to his brain. This was not how he expected his children to meet Elsa.

"Come out of that water at once!" he demanded, flinging the gate open.

"Oh! You must be Baroness Schraeder!" the governess said as he watched her try to pull the boat in.

He turned to his left and saw Elsa standing next to him, struggling not to laugh. Georg was mortified. He promptly blew his whistle to quell their high spirits and try to gain some order. They all rushed to get into line, with the governess still pulling the boat in.

"Straight line," he barked, walking past them all and tugging a headscarf off Louisa. It was made of a green patterned fabric. It had been his children he'd seen in the trees. "This is Baroness Schraeder. And these are my children."

"How do you do?" Elsa said politely, as if greeting seven wet children was commonplace for her.

"All right. Go inside. Dry Off. Clean Up. Change your clothes. Report back here. Immediately!" he ordered and watched them all scuttle off inside.

It was then that he saw the governess go to follow them, "Fraulein, you will stay here, please," he ordered and watched her stop dead in her tracks.

Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "I-uh-think I'd better go see what Max is up to." And with that she gracefully walked away.

Fraulein Maria slowly turned around and faced him; she was absolutely drenched. He could see right through her sheer top that was clinging to her skin. Her dress clung to her body, showing everything that hideous nightgown had hidden all those nights ago.

"Now, Fraulein," he started, trying to focus, "I want a truthful answer from you."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Is it possible- or could I have just imagine it," he started, his voice deadly calm. "Have my children, by any chance, been climbing trees today?"

"Yes, Captain," she said happily.

"I see," he said, taken aback at this response, "And where, may I ask, did they get these-uh-"

"Play clothes."

"Is that what you call them?" he mocked.

"I made them from the drapes that used to hand in my bedroom," she said proudly.

"Drapes?" Georg was outraged. _Drapes_.

"They still have plenty of wear left. The children have been everywhere in them," she replied, still smiling.

He wanted to throttle her. But he was also struggling with the fact that she was still very wet and still very distracting to look at. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, but this just irritated him further. He'd forgotten how wholesome and honest it had been. And her eyes were also just as distracting.

"Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg," he started, walking slowly towards her, "dressed up in nothing but some old _drapes?"_

He had walked right up to her, his hand still clenching the damned headscarf and threw the offending material to the ground.

Refusing to back down, she simply smiled wider and nodded her head enthusiastically as if he'd just invited her to tea. "Mm-hmm, and having a marvellous time."

"They have uniforms," he barked, before walking away from her.

"Straightjacket, if you'll forgive me," he heard her say and he turned to face her again.

"I will not forgive you for that," he said.

"Children cannot do the things they're supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes," she said, her anger starting to show.

"I haven't heard them complain yet," he said simply and started to walk back towards the Pegasus gate.

"They wouldn't dare. They love you too much," she continued, her voice rising. "They fear you too much."

That hit a nerve and he tried to quell the rage that was building inside. This woman was clearly as insane as he'd first perceived.

"I don't wish you to discuss my children in this manner," he said.

"You've got to hear from someone. You're never home long enough-"

"I said I don't want to hear any more from you-"

"I know you don't, but you've got to!" she yelled, her eyes blazing.

He hadn't had anyone stand up to him like this in a very long time, and certainly not a trainee nun with eyes like the sea. He clenched his fists and mentally shook his head.

"Now, take Liesl-" she started, her voice calmer.

"You'll not say one word about Liesl."

"She's not a child anymore," she continued, talking over him, "You're gonna wake up and find she's a woman. You won't even know her." Georg continued to pace while she went on. "And Friedrich, he's a boy but he wants to be a man like you, and there's no one to show him how."

"Don't you dare tell me about my son," he fired back at her.

"Brigitta could tell you about him, if you'd let her get close to you. She notices everything. And Kurt pretends he's tough not show how hurt he is when you brush him aside-"

"That will do!" he tried to interject but she wouldn't have any of it, she kept going on about his children – his children! How dare this woman lecture him on his own children?

"-The way you do all of them," Fraulein Maria continued, "Louisa, I don't know about, but someone has to find out."

"I said that will do!" Georg tried to talk over her but to no avail.

"And the little ones just want to be loved. Oh please, love them, love them all," she begged, walking up to him.

"I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children!" he yelled, heading for the house.

"I am not finished yet, Captain!" she yelled back at him.

He turned swiftly and shot back, "Oh, yes, you are, Captain!"

Georg then realised what he said as he saw the anger drain from her face and her eyebrows shoot up.

"Fraulein," he amended, he saw she was trying not to smile. "Now, you will pack your things this minute and return to the abbey."

He watched with satisfaction as her expression fell and he wondered briefly if she was going to yell at him again. He just needed her to leave though, his anger, his guilt, her eyes and her clothing were all confusing his brain. But, the next moment, the sound of voices singing floated out from the house.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's singing," she said.

"Yes, I realise it's singing, but who is singing?"

"The children," she sighed.

"The children?" he breathed, looking towards the house.

"I taught them something to sing for the baroness," he heard her say and he walked swiftly into the house, not bothering to glance behind.

 **XXX**

Maria sucked in a breath; her heart was still pounding madly in her chest. Had that just happened? Her head was a mess and she stood still as a statue where the Captain had left her. She could hear the sound of water still dripping off her clothes. Today had been a complete failure, and while Maria was used to this happening to her plans, she was deeply saddened that it would affect the children she had grown so attached too.

They had planned to go out for the day, just briefly to get some fresh air and have a play before the Captain returned. Unfortunately they must have lost track of time and of course he would be home just as they returned. And it's not like she intended for them to all go on an impromptu swim in the lake. All she wanted was for these children to have their father realise that he was missing out on the best part of their lives. All they wanted was his love, some attention and recognition.

The Revered Mother had said he was a "fine and brave man" but he had appeared more of a "poor and cowardly" one to Maria today. This man was perfectly happy to order his children and servants about, criticising everything in his path but unable to take any in return. All she had done was try to bring some joy and light into his children's lives, and she had thought she had succeeded at least a little. But no matter, he was back and still the same arrogant man she had met several weeks ago.

She headed back inside the house and slowed as she heard the sound of a soft baritone voice singing the song she had taught the children. The sight that greeted her was mind-boggling; the Captain was singing, actually _singing_ , with the children! She watched as he finished and walked awkwardly to them, and then her heart surged at the sight of the children rushing to their father as he embraced them all fiercely.

Gretl caught her eye and she gestured to the Baroness Schraeder, signalling the youngest von Trapp to give the woman the flowers they had picked earlier today.

"You never told me how enchanting your children are," Maria heard the Baroness say.

The Captain turned towards the door and Maria pulled further into the shadows. She really shouldn't be intruding on such a family moment, and made to head up the stairs to pack her things. She was half way up the stairs when she heard the Captain follow her.

"Fraulein," he called out and she paused, "I…behaved badly. I apologise."

"I'm-I'm far too outspoken," she started, slightly lost for words. "It's one of my worst faults."

"You were right," he admitted and she could see how hard it was for him to say. "I don't know my children."

"There's still time, Captain," she replied gently, leaning over the banister. "They want so much to be close to you."

"You brought music back into the house. I'd forgotten."

Maria said nothing, she didn't know what to say and decided it was best to just head up stairs and gather her things.

"Fraulein," he called after her and she turned around, he was looking up at her with a strange look in his eyes. "I want you to stay."

All she could do was stare down at him, still at loss for something to say. His face that had been so harsh and unforgiving not moments before was soft and something else that Maria couldn't put her finger on.

"I _ask_ you to stay," he said imploringly.

"If I could be of any help," Maria replied, her heart lifting.

"You have already. More than you know," he said. He gave her a small smile and then awkwardly turned around and headed back towards the children and his guests.

Maria rushed back upstairs and into her room, her excitement wild. She clapped her hands together and let out a breathless noise of delight. This day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. She felt just like Alice, she'd been thrown into the lake and then come out the other side into a different world. Rushing into her bathroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped dead.

"Ohh help!" she exclaimed at her reflection.

Her dress was soaked through and the material was clinging everywhere. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious and felt the blush rush to colour her face. It had never occurred to her to think about the state of her attire; she had been so caught up with everything. It was probably for the best. But it explained why he had given her some odd looks, she looked so indecent, no wonder.

Quickly, she stripped her wet clothes off and chucked them in the sink to soak. She showered quickly and changed into the brown dress she wore the first day she taught the children to sing. Hair still damp, she then headed back out of her room in search of the children.

 **XXX**

"Well, that was exciting," came the sound of Max's voice as he slipped into Georg's office.

Georg raised his head and watched Max close the door and saunter in, plopping himself on the chair in front of his desk.

Georg simply raised an eyebrow and continued going through the household report Frau Schmidt had passed onto him. It was a duty he'd undertaken reluctantly but he'd had little choice. It was usually the Lady of the house that received the reports from the household staff but unfortunately, that was no longer the case in Aigen. This brought his thoughts, as always, to Agathe. He wondered what she would say to him now. He'd behaved like an idiot, he knew. As soon as he'd seen and heard his children singing, he'd broken. It was like she'd been standing next to him, asking him if the price for order was worth the loss of this serenity - the sound of his children, his beautiful children, singing. He'd meant what he said to Fraulein Maria, he had forgotten.

"You know, Georg," Max went on, "You always seem to surprise me."

"Hmm, how so?" Georg asked, not looking up from the report.

"I always thought you were always so in control, little did I know it only took a little nun to dissolve that control."

"Max," Georg warned, lifting his gaze from his papers and aiming it at Max, who simply gave him a cheesy grin.

"Oh come now, Georg," Max said, "I heard you both screaming at one another." At Georg's panicked look, Max added, "Elsa didn't, don't worry. She still thinks you're a god, so no need to fear."

"Hmph."

"You did fail to mention how _young_ she is and how _pretty_ she is…" Max said, letting the sentence hang in the air like the noose it was. "Especially when drenched."

"Max!" Georg barked. "The appearance and age of the governess is of no consequence."

"Hmm yes," Max seemed to be oozing with glee, "So you did notice it though."

Georg was not going to rise to the bait, he knew Max and he knew he liked to joke around. But it was not going to be at the expense of his regard, or lack of, towards the children's bloody governess.

"Max," Georg said calmly, "She is here under my care and you will do well to remember that. You are to leave her alone and let her do her job."

"I'm not some old letch, Georg," Max said, "I was just curious about her."

"Naturally," Georg said darkly.

There was a knock at the door and Franz walked in.

"Your car is ready, Captain," the butler said.

Georg dismissed him with a wave of his hand and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"I am going into town, I will back shortly," Georg said, "Please tell Elsa I will be back by dinner time."

 **XXX**

That afternoon, Maria sat with the children in the nursery as they went on about their father.

"I can't believe he actually sang!" cried Brigitta.

"I know, it's so unlike him-" said Kurt.

"You mean it's like how he used to be," interjected Friedrich. "He used to sing with mama at the piano."

Listening to them was something magical and frightening at the same time. It was like the dam had burst and everything was flooding out. The children were happy but scared. She didn't blame them. How long was this too last? Would he change his mind? Would he start yelling at them again and whistling them into straight lines?

Maria noticed that Liesl was sitting a little away from the rest of the children, staring out the window. Walking over, she sat down next to her.

"Is something wrong, Liesl?" she asked.

"Oh," Liesl said, startled out of her reverie. "Umm no, everything is fine."

Maria saw the smile she tried to plaster on her face and gently said, "You know, you can talk to me if you like. That's what friends do."

Liesl glanced nervously at her siblings and then nodded her head.

"We shall be back shortly, we are going to see how dinner is coming along," Maria said, standing up. Though the rest of the von Trapp children were still busy eagerly discussing their father to care as Maria left with Liesl.

They headed down the stairs, across the foyer and down towards the the kitchen, Maria saw Frau Bremer busy at work.

"Hello, Frau Bremer," Maria greeted warmly, "We are just coming to see how dinner is coming along, the children are eager to know what is for desert tonight – well Kurt is mostly."

Frau Bremer paused in her cooking and gave Maria a lopsided smile, "Oh hello Fraulein Maria – oh, and hello Liesl, dear. I thought that Captain von Trapp told you?"

Maria's puzzled expression must have been answer enough as the cook continued, "He said he was going into town to get desert for tonight. Something special he told me." The cook sounded stunned and added slightly dazed, "He seemed to be in a good mood. He smiled."

"Well I guess he's just happy to be home with his children," Maria said brightly, choosing not to explain today's events.

"Yes, I guess so," said Frau Bremer, though she sounded like she highly doubted this statement.

"Well, we won't bother you any longer, see you!" Maria said and headed out through the servants exit to the outside of the house.

Maria had worked out it was the quickest way to get to the rose gardens that adorned the eastern side of the villa. There was a small maze that sat in the heart of the gardens and in the centre of it was a large statue. She knew now that it was from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ ; it was the Cheshire Cat sitting atop a large tree with signs declaring things like "this way" and "yonder", and even one saying "right" even though it was pointing left. There was a small white wooden bench that was to one side; it curved slightly against the hedge. Maria sat down on it and motioned for Liesl to join her.

"Father had this grown and built for my mother when I was little," Liesl said after a few moments of silence.

"It's lovely," Maria said.

"Yes, it is," Liesl said, though she sounded sad, "I used to come here and sit underneath the statue. And I'd pretend to talk to her."

Maria said nothing; she needed to let the girl talk at her own pace.

"It was the one place Father couldn't take away from us," Liesl said in a soft voice, staring at the statue. "I'm surprised he didn't tell the gardener to leave it. But he didn't. I guess I always hoped that part of him, the part that wouldn't let mama's garden die, was still there."

"Of course it is, Liesl," Maria said, she reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He loves you all very much. I obviously don't know your father very well but I am sure he had a lot to deal with himself when your mother passed away, God bless her in Heaven, and he coped the only way he knew how. I am not saying what he did was right, but give him a chance."

"I suppose so," said Liesl, "I just wish... I just wish he hadn't shut us out. We would have at least had each other. And-and I guess I am just scared it will happen again."

"You are a strong girl, Liesl," Maria said, "You can do it, and I know your father will need you to help him."

Liesl turned to her and gave her a smile; her eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears. The girl sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly, fidgeting with her hands.

"I-I actually…" Liesl began, stammering, "I wanted to talk to him about-about… Rolfe."

"Oh?"

Maria frowned, she had only met him briefly and decided she didn't like him. Which was unusual as Maria usually tried to get along with everyone – even Sister Berthe (no matter how much that failed).

"Yes," Liesl said, avoiding Maria's eye, "He left me a note this afternoon, he must have been by. He wanted to see me."

"I'm not sure if that would be the best idea, Liesl," Maria said gently. The boy had seemed so disinterested in Liesl not too long ago and she was surprised he wanted to see after the way he had dismissed her.

"The note said he wanted to apologise for the other day, you know when we were at the Residenzplatz?" Liesl said, still fidgeting with her hands.

Maria was torn between being the governess and the friend; she wasn't sure what to say to Liesl. She didn't want to upset her any further than she already appeared to be.

"I was thinking that maybe you could talk to Father and ask if he, Rolfe that is, could maybe join us for dinner one night? That should be all right… shouldn't it?" Liesl asked, her tone pleading and her eyes beseeching.

 _I'm going to say yes_ , Maria thought. There was no way she could say no.

"All right, I shall _ask,"_ Maria said, "Though I am not promising anything."

 _Your father may not want to murder me anymore but I don't think we are that chummy,_ thought Maria.

"Thank you, Fraulein Maria," Liesl said, her face lighting up.

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it was movie heavy! The part with Rolfe and Liesl is a scene that was cut from the movie.  
Also, I really love Alice's Adventures in Wonderland so I'm most likely going to reference it a lot, but I think it suits Maria a little. Plus Agathe was English so it makes sense in my mind. Also, Richard Haydn (Max) did the voice of the Caterpillar in Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951) which, alongside Mary Poppins, is my favourite Disney film.

I apologise for any errors, I am quite ill and slightly delirious on antibiotics. I have re-read it several times but there is always some errors that slip through!


	7. Chapter Five: I'm Youth, I'm Joy

A/N Yep, another chapter. The monster that was chapter four was actually a lot longer and included a lot of this chapter but I cut it back. It does include a scene from original german movie, _Die Trapp Familie,_ which I have altered to suit my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record. I also do not own Die Trapp Familie.

* * *

Chapter Five  
 **I'm Youth, I'm Joy**  
 _In which our Captain stays calm, sort of – Piece of Cake – That Way Madness Lies - Queen of Hearts – Growing Up_

It was an hour before dinner when the Captain returned back to the house. There was a small patisserie in the _Getreidegasse_ that did beautiful and intricate cakes and pastries. It was the kind of the shop that if you had to ask the price of one of the exquisite creations, you probably couldn't afford it. But if you ever tasted one, you would beg and scrape just to have one more mouthful of that delicately spun mixture of sugar, cream and liquors that melted on the tongue. He had purchased a large sachertorte for dinner, along with a box of schaumrollen for Elsa.

While walking down the old lanes, he had passed a small boutique displaying mountains of fabric draped across the ornate window, and one in particular caught his eye. It was light blue and had a delicate pattern of flowers on it. It wasn't until he heard the sound of the shop door tinkling did he realise he had walked inside the shop. Picking up the fabric, he saw it was sheer and very floaty. He had no idea what kind of fabric it was – sheer and floaty was about as good as his vocabulary got when it came to clothing. The shop owner, an elderly lady with her white hair piled high had told him it was chiffon and it was the only roll she had, it had come from Paris. Georg purchased it, not even bothering to look at the price of it; which seemed to delight the old shop lady.

Walking through the foyer of his home, after delivering the desserts to the kitchen, he wondered what had possessed him to buy the material. He told himself it was just to say thank you to Fraulein Maria. Yes, thank you and to apologise. He knew Agathe would be ashamed of his behaviour today, let alone these past few years. Things were going to have to change, especially if he wanted things to go smoothly with Elsa. It had taken a stranger to come into his life, yell at him like some enraged Nereid* to get him to actually see what he had taken away from his children. Georg was so lost in this inner confusion that he collided straight into the subject of his thoughts.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Captain, sir," came her voice. It really was pleasant, when it wasn't yelling at him.

"No harm done, Fraulein," he said, stepping back from her.

"I really need to watch where I am going," she seemed to say to herself, then her gazed drifted to the roll of material he was still holding.

"It was my fault," he said clearing his throat, "This is for you." He handed the fabric over to her and nearly jumped when he felt her hand graze across his as she took it from him.

 _I'm going mad_ , he thought, _and to hell._

"For me?" she said, surprise etched charmingly on her face. "But, you already gave me fabric." And she indicated to the clean dress she had changed into.

"Ah yes, but this is to say thank you for what you have done for both myself and the children. And also to apologise again, for the way I behaved earlier."

Georg had no idea what had to possessed him to say this all out loud. Her eyes seemed to make it hard to be his usual stoic self.

"Oh, ah – well thank you, Captain," she said, a blush on her face. "I guess it was a lot to take in, you _were_ supposed to find it all out a bit at a time."

"Hmm yes, well I am afraid Frau Schmidt and Franz have let the cat of out the bag, so to speak. They gave me a small rundown of what has been going on. I know I can be a difficult man so I appreciate your efforts."

"Oh, yes!" she blurt out, "At least as far the upbringing of your children is concerned."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Yes I think you mentioned something about that. I think you mean to say what I do is wrong?"

"Yes it is," she said, clutching the material tightly to her chest like a shield. "Fundamentally wrong! And, old fashioned and unnatural."

Georg could hear the sound of anger coming back into her voice and he mentally prepared himself for what appeared to be round two. A small part of him wanted to see her get angry again, it had been thrilling to have someone not back down from him. It was challenging, and he hadn't been challenged in so long.

"Ah-ha. Don't you think this is a lot to put on a man all in one go? You seem determined to undermine me. And how did you come by all this knowledge?" he shot back at her.

He watched as her face got flushed again and her eyes sparkled as she readied herself to no doubt tell him some more faults.

"I know about children. My father was a teacher, God bless his soul, and I've taught these last few years myself. Using whistles and orders all the time is no way to treat children."

"Fraulein Maria," he replied trying to calm his voice, though there was still a slight edge, "This is the standard for a well-run household." He was determined not to lose control of his anger again, especially not twice in one day.

"Well it's ridiculous," she said, her voice rising slightly as she continued. "Children belong outside! In the fresh air, and having fun. They should be enjoying their youth while they can. That is what having a family is about, being together and enjoying one another. But when the father is always away on trips- oh. I'm sorry, there I go again." She stopped and looked at him wide eyed. "Sister Berthe always says I am far too impulsive. You are the Captain – I mean, the father."

Here they stood, in the middle of the foyer where anyone could walk past. He decided not to rise to any of this nonsense; he was not going to lose his temper. Again.

"Fraulein Maria, I think we should call a truce. I appreciate that you have brought music back into this house and in doing so, shone some light into was has been a dark time - but they are still my children. I think it would be best if you were to meet in my study tomorrow morning and we can discuss this further." Georg said in a calm but firm tone, he then added faintly sardonically, "Maybe you can possibly hold a conversation without yelling at me? Hmm?"

He watched delightedly as she remained silent, her body seeming to deflate a little at his words. It couldn't be said that he was ungrateful for she had done but he wasn't going to have every conversation with her end in a screaming match. And certainly not in the middle of the house, where no doubt Franz was lurking somewhere nearby.

"Especially since I have just given you a gift, some people might be a little more polite." He'd won this round, he knew. He'd been calm and cool, sort of. It was about time he felt like he was getting some footing back over this governess.

"Yes, Captain, I am sorry," she said, and he heard the sincerity in her voice and made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

 _I am definitely going to hell_ , he thought.

In the distance he heard the sound of his children calling her name.

"I better go see to the children now," she said politely.

He watched her walk up the staircase and head towards the governess's room.

 **XXX**

Placing the new material on her bed, Maria stood back and stared at it. It was such lovely fabric; far nicer than anything she'd been able to use before. Walking back towards it, she touched it lightly. She scolded herself for the way she had just acted and sent a quick prayer to God asking for forgiveness for her behaviour.

The Captain had apologised to her, bought her a lovely gift and then what did she do? Go and yell at him some more. She still needed to talk to him about Liesl and the whole Rolfe situation. But she was hesitant to bring it up, as she had a feeling he would straight up say no. And as much as she was inclined to actually agree with him for once, she owed it to Liesl to try. And who knows, maybe the boy had just been having a bad day and there was perfectly good reason for his actions the other day.

Giving the material once last look, she left her room and headed for the schoolroom. As she entered, she told the children to get ready for dinner. Liesl had already told them about their special dessert and Kurt was talking at speed about what it could be as they all walked downstairs and into the dining room.

The Captain was already seated at the table and he did nothing but smile as the children all asked him about what was for dessert.

A few minutes later, Herr Detweiler and Baroness Schraeder entered, laughing at one another. Maria watched as the Baroness gave the Captain a brief kiss on the cheek before sitting down. This seemed to slightly disturb him for reasons unknown to Maria. The Baroness turned her attention towards Maria and gave her a stunning smile.

"How do you do, it is Fraulein Maria – yes?" she asked.

"Hello, Baroness Schraeder," Maria replied, "And yes, that's right."

"Are you really a nun?" asked Herr Detweiler, as he stood behind the empty seat across from her.

"Max," said the Captain, shooting him a dirty look.

"Oh, I will be once I take my vows," Maria explained, "I'm just a postulant at the moment, a nun in training."

"Fascinating," said Herr Detweiler.

"Max," repeated the Captain, "I would like to eat at some point today, please sit down."

As had become habit the past few weeks, Maria said grace with all seven children chiming an "amen" at the end and they all dug into their meals. She hadn't really had a chance to be introduced to either of the Captain's guests due to the nature of events but they both seemed pleasant. And she could see why the children had been so excited to see their "Uncle Max". He was so different from the Captain and seemed to constantly be laughing; it was very infectious.

He had asked her about life at the abbey and she had told him about all the _Trouble_ she found herself in.

"… So I would just kiss the floor every time I saw her – it saved time," Maria finished.

"I didn't realise how much went on inside that abbey!" he replied as a maid cleared their plates away.

"I don't think those things are supposed to happen," she laughed, unable to help herself. "The thing with the goat was a complete accident. Not that Sister Berthe believed me."

There was a delighted gasp from the children as the maid walked in with plates of sachertorte. It looked utterly delicious. There was a chorus of thankyous from the children as they practically inhaled their sweets. Maria noticed that the Baroness was eating something else.

"Do you not like sachertorte, Baroness Schraeder?" Maria asked, her tone kind.

The Baroness paused, her fork half way to her lips, "Oh, no dear – never been a fan of chocolate-"

"How do you not like chocolate?" interjected Kurt incredulously, his mouth covered in it.

"Kurt!" hissed Louisa, and Maria guessed she had kicked him under the table as he winced.

"Not everyone has the same taste, Kurt," said the Captain.

The Baroness laughed lightly and said, "It's all right, Georg." She directed her attention to Kurt and added, "Your father was kind enough to get me some schaumrollen, which is my favourite. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's pretty good," said Kurt seriously.

"Here, you can have some then," and she passed the plate down to him.

Maria smiled to herself and kept eating her piece of cake, things were going well. The Baroness seemed to be just what the Captain needed, and what the children needed.

After dinner, she took Marta and Gretl upstairs and readied them for bed. She had just finished tucking Marta in when Gretl called her name.

"Yes, Gretl?" she said.

"I'm not tired. Will you read to us?" the little girl asked as she rolled over to face Maria. Nodding her head, Maria picked up _Through the Looking Glass: And What Alice Found There_ and begun to read.

 _"'O Tiger-lily,' said Alice, addressing herself to one that was waving gracefully about in the wind, 'I wish you could talk!'_

 _'We can talk,' said the Tiger-lily: 'when there's anybody worth talking to.'_

 _Alice was so astonished that she could not speak for a minute: it quite seemed to take her breath away. At length, as the Tiger-lily only went on waving about, she spoke again, in a timid voice— almost in a whisper. 'And can all the flowers talk?'_

 _'As well as you can,' said the Tiger-lily. 'And a great deal louder.'_

 _'It isn't manners for us to begin, you know,' said the Rose, 'and I really was wondering when you'd speak! Said I to myself, "Her face has got some_ _sense in it, thought it's not a clever one! Still, you're the right colour, and that goes a long way.'_

 _'I don't care about the colour,' the Tiger-lily remarked. 'If only her petals curled up a little more, she'd be all right.'_

 _Alice didn't like being criticised, so she began asking questions. 'Aren't you sometimes frightened at being planted out here, with nobody to take care of you?'_

 _'There's the tree in the middle,' said the Rose. 'What else is it good for?'_

 _'But what could it do, if any danger came?' Alice asked._

 _'It could bark,' said the Rose._

 _'It says "Bough-wough!" cried a Daisy: 'that's why its branches are called boughs!'_

 _'Didn't you know that?' cried another Daisy, and here they all began shouting together, till the air seemed quite full of little shrill voices._

 _'Silence, every one of you!' cried the Tiger- lily, waving itself passionately from side to side, and trembling with excitement. 'They know I can't get at them!' it_ _panted, bending its quivering head towards Alice, 'or they wouldn't dare to do it!'_

 _'Never mind!' Alice said in a soothing tone, and stooping down to the daisies, who were just beginning again, she whispered, 'If you don't hold your tongues, I'll pick you!'_

 _There was silence in a moment, and several of the pink daisies turned white._

 _'That's right!' said the Tiger-lily. 'The daisies are worst of all. When one speaks, they all begin together, and it's enough to make one wither to hear the way they go on!'_

 _'How is it you can all talk so nicely?' Alice said, hoping to get it into a better temper by a compliment._ _'I've been in many gardens before, but none of the flowers could talk.'_

 _'Put your hand down, and feel the ground,' said the Tiger-lily. 'Then you'll know why.'_

 _Alice did so. 'It's very hard,' she said, 'but I don't see what that has to do with it.'_

 _'In most gardens,' the Tiger-lily said, 'they make the beds too soft— so that the flowers are always asleep.'_

 _This sounded a very good reason, and Alice was quite pleased to know it. 'I never thought of that before!' she said._

 _'It's my opinion that you never think at all,' the Rose said in a rather severe tone._

 _'I never saw anybody that looked stupider,' a Violet said, so suddenly, that Alice quite jumped; for it hadn't spoken before._

 _'Hold your tongue!' cried the Tiger-lily. 'As if you ever saw anybody! You keep your head under the leaves, and snore away there, till you know no more what's going on in the world, that if you were a bud!'"*_

"Fraulein Maria?" came Marta's sleepy voice.

"Mm-hmm?" she replied softly.

"Can we go check the garden tomorrow and see if the flowers here can talk?" said the little girl, her eyes closed.

"Of course we can," said Maria. Though she knew they wouldn't, of course, but she hoped that if they did they would be a lot more polite than the flowers in the story.

"And can we make a flower crown?" asked Gretl. "Only with the daisies and roses though, they are mean."

"Yes, Gretl, now time for sleep. Goodnight girls," said Maria softly as she placed the book on the side table and turned the lights off before gently closing the door.

 **XXX**

That night Georg had gone to bed, glad to be in his own room for a change, and fallen asleep rather quickly.

 _The Captain opened his eyes and he was back, standing on the plank of his own ship. This time there was no pirate governess in front of him though; there was nothing but silence. Hours seemed to pass as he stood there, rooted to the spot unable to move. Then came the sound of singing, it was slightly eerie and distant, like it was coming from under the water._

" _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  
_ _Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens.  
_ _Brown paper packages tied up with string,  
_ _These are a few of my favourite things."_

 _Looking down into the water below, he saw Fraulein Maria – well it must have been her. The face was right but the hair wasn't, it was long – incredibly long and it floated on top of the water with the sun glinting off it. He watched transfixed as she extended a hand from the water and smiled at him with that delighted wholesome expression she seemed to possess at all times._

" _Follow me, Captain," she said and she ducked her head under the water._

 _He jumped._

He woke up.

He swore - loudly.

He rolled over in his bed and hit the pillow with more force than was really necessary. Turning his head, he glanced at the clock on the wall by the glint of moonlight saw it was four in the morning. Things were getting out of control; he didn't understand how this girl was getting to him so badly. It was entirely unlike him to be rattled by a pretty face. Why wasn't he dreaming of Elsa, the woman he was planning to marry? That was a question that he dreaded to answer.

Oh, he knew the arrangement was never going to based on love. But he was still very fond of her and respected her greatly. Elsa was truly a beautiful woman, sophisticated and graceful. The kind of woman a baron should marry. His thoughts should at the very least have been of her, and at the very most should have been about Agathe. _That way madness lies*_ , he quoted to himself. Yesterday had just been a mess of emotions, for everyone. With this thought, he closed his eyes and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Georg was sitting at his desk when he heard the polite knock on his door and voiced for the person to enter. He watched as Fraulein Maria walked in, glancing around the room with open amazement. It was a wonderful room he had to admit. The walls were cream, like the rest of the house but most of them were covered with mahogany shelves full of books and cabinets housing miniature submarines and trinkets. Behind his desk, was a painting of a siren as she sat on the edge of a cliff, a lyre in her hands, gazing down at a shipwrecked sailor in the water. Underneath was a small plaque with an inscription of poem that read:

" _He listened in thrall to the song of the siren,  
_ _Her voice like a star as it flew through the air.  
_ _He drowned in her eyes as she called him to follow,  
_ _And likened the sun to the gold of her hair._

 _She swept up her arms and held him close to her,  
_ _Her soft lips caressing the lines on his brow.  
_ _He could not resist her, a magic had trapped him,  
_ _And nothing could save him, for she had him now._

 _She pulled him down with her into the clear water,  
_ _He gasped as death started the grip on his soul.  
_ _His life ebbed away as she dragged him still further,  
_ _And laughed when she saw she'd accomplished her goal."_

He'd always been fond of the painting and the poem but for the moment he was glad he had his back to it. After the incident yesterday and the disturbing way his subconscious was acting, his mind was not to be trusted.

"Good morning, Captain," said the siren– _governess_ \- as she stood before his desk, glancing up at the small chandelier that hung overhead.

"Good morning, Fraulein," he said evenly, "Please take a seat."

She sat down in the chair across from him and said, "This is a wonderful room, it's very, ah, you."

"It is?" he asked, wondering what on earth she meant by that comment. "I am surprised you haven't already been in here. Disturbing rooms that are no concern of yours hasn't seemed to stop you so far."

"The door was locked," she said honestly.

"O-ho, so you did try?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was curious," she said, her brow furrowed slightly as she added, "And the children wanted to borrow a book."

"A book?"

"Yes, Peter Pan – I believe it was their mother's," she said, not breaking eye contact.

"They have their own copy," he said tersely. _How dare she bring up Agathe so casually_ , he thought.

"They wanted their mother's," she said and gave him a pointed look at this.

"Fraulein Maria, they are children and as much as I wished they were the most tidy children to grace God's earth, they are not. They are messy and they break things. I will not have them destroying their mother's possessions."

"I don't think they would destroy it, Captain," said the governess, bristling in her chair. "They just want to feel closer to her, is that so bad?"

"Enough," he said evenly but in a voice that commanded no arguing. "Now, please kindly tell me how the children have been getting along with their studies."

He watched a myriad of emotions flick over her open face before she begun to tell him the children were progressing. As she spoke, she became more comfortable and her voice seemed to wash over him. She spoke enthusiastically and with a great deal of care about his children. It had been such a long time since anyone had had anything positive to say about his unruly children that he was left quite speechless. The would-be-nun seemed to genuinely care about the seven von Trapp children.

"Gretl is still having a little trouble with her spelling, but overall she seems to be improving," she finished.

"I am very much impressed," he said and he meant it.

"They're your children, Captain," she shrugged as she smiled. Her smile then faltered as she said hesitantly, "Though, Captain, I did want to talk you about Liesl."

"What about Liesl?" he asked.

Fraulein Maria took in a breath, as if preparing him to tell him something terrible. He felt his body stiffen, oh God, what she going to say now.

"She has asked if, uh, she can bring a friend along the next time we go on a picnic – you are also of course invited, the Baroness and Herr Detweiler too," she seemed to say this very fast, eager to get it out.

"A friend?"

"Yes, uh –the telegram delivery boy, his name is Rolfe and-"

"No."

"-No?"

"You heard me, Fraulein, no," he said firmly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

She leaned forward and put her hands on the desk, "Why? He's just a boy."

"Yes," he nodded, mocking her slightly. "And he's also _just_ a little Nazi in training."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Oh," she repeated. "To be honest, Captain, I wasn't very fond of him but Liesl did ask me and I felt like I should try."

He felt like she was going to say more as she opened her mouth but then she must have decided she shouldn't and closed her mouth again.

"I will speak to Liesl, Fraulein," he said. "Thank you, you can go now."

After she left, he stood up and walked towards one of the book shelves and pulled out Agathe's copy of _Peter Pan_. He turned the old paper carefully to page one and read the first line, the words jumping out to him like a warning:

" _All children, except one, grow up."*_

 **XXX  
**

 _Well, that went better than anticipated_ , Maria thought to herself as she left the Captain's study. She knew he would say no to Rolfe, but she hadn't expected his reasoning would actually be well, reasonable. Maria had thought it best to make it seem more casual and ask if he could come on a picnic, instead of dinner like Liesl had actually asked. Maria had been about to tell the Captain how rude Rolfe had been to Liesl, but she didn't want to betray her confidence. It was up to the Captain to handle now, she would tell Liesl she had at least tried.

Maria was still somewhat irritated about the way he had dismissed his children's request for their mother's book. Of course she hadn't believed he would suddenly change overnight but still, she had been ever hopeful. It must have been hard for him, to have his wife pass away but he must understand it was difficult for his children too, surely he must. All they wanted were pieces of her memory to have and to hold.

She had walked through the foyer where Gretl and Marta had been waiting for her and out onto to the terrace, where the Baroness sat with Herr Detweiler having a late breakfast.

"Good morning," she offered brightly as Gretl and Marta came walking out behind her.

"What are you angels up to today?" asked Herr Detweiler to the small girls as they run up to him and gave him a hug each.

"We are going to make flower crowns and see if the flowers can talk!" exclaimed Gretl.

"Sounds lovely," said the Baroness politely, taking a sip of coffee.

"Would you like to join us, Baroness? I am sure the girls would love your help," asked Maria.

"Oh, no thank you, dear," she said, with a small laugh, "I'm not really dressed for that sort of thing."

 _We aren't tumbling about the grass_ , Maria thought and then chided herself.

"You could put your playclothes on," said Marta shyly, holding onto the hem of Maria's skirt. "We can wait."

Maria tried to stifle the laugh that escaped, "Oh, I don't think the Baroness would have any playclothes, Marta. How about we just make her something instead?"

"Okay," said Marta and Gretl together.

Flashing both the Baroness and Herr Detweiler a smile, she left with the two girls and headed for the gardens.

"Maybe you should make her some playclothes so she can play with us, Fraulein Maria," said Gretl, once they had reached the gardens.

"Maybe," Maria said, glancing in the direction of the house.

 **XXX**

"What _are_ you wearing, Elsa?" asked Georg as he walked out onto the terrace an hour later.

"Your daughters made it for me, it's a flower crown," she said smiling at him.

"She wears it like it's made of gold and jewels though," added Max.

"Wonderful, wonderful," he said distractedly.

"What is on your mind, darling?" asked Elsa, her lovely face creasing with concern.

He shot Max a look, who promptly threw his hands up and said, "I will go for a stroll – but I will be within eyesight you know."

Once he had left, Georg said, "It's Liesl."

"Liesl... she's the eldest?"

"Yes, I believe she's been seeing a boy."

"Oh, Georg, you sound make it sound like she's affiliating with the enemy," she said, her tone light and teasing.

"She is," he said, trying to keep his tone even. He didn't want to be rude to Elsa but he also needed her help with how to handle such a situation. If she was going to be his wife, it was something he would have to get used to talking about with her.

"You remember that boy that was here yesterday?" he said, more darkly than intended.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

"That is who she has been seeing behind my back and who she would like to be courted by. A Nazi," he said, spitting out the last word.

"Oh, darling," she said, laying a hand sympathetically on his. "Well you can't just ban her from seeing him."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Georg, if your father had told you to stay away from a girl who you thought you loved, what would you have done?"

 _I went and married her_ , he thought.

"I see," he said finally, "So what do I do then?"

"You could officially launch her as a debutante next year?" Elsa offered. "That might make her happy."

"She's not a torpedo," he said.

"No, but she is a young lady, Georg, and I'm afraid a very attractive one," she said, her hand still over his. "If you keep her locked up, she will go for the only option she has."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and followed so far, I really appreciate it. This chapter was a big step for me as I find most stories seem to go from the rowboat scene to edelweiss but since I have set a slow pace with this story, I am not going to do that. So I hope the characters seem true enough to canon. It was fun to write anyway!  
Also to the guest (Leonie) who reviewed my last chapter, I don't know if that is actually what Gretl thought with regards to the tomato thing, it's just how I alway interpreted it.

Also, I apologise for the endless references to everything haha

*Nereid is sea nymph in Greek Mythology. They usually accompany Poseidon, god of the sea, and can be friendly and helpful to sailors.

*Through the Looking Glass: And What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. Chapter II "The Garden of Live Flowers"

* King Lear by William Shakespeare. Act 3, scene 4, line 21.

* The Siren by John William Waterhouse, painted in 1900. It's currently in a private collection so I'mma pretend Georg has it. Because it's beautiful and I love his artwork. Poem is by Charlotte Lester.

* Peter Pan: Peter and Wendy by J.M. Barrie


	8. Chapter Six: Little Talks

A/N A big thank you to bloomandgrow who read over most of this chapter for me and gave me a little help with some problems!  
This story has become slightly AU as I have moved a scene but still follows the movie for the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Chapter Six  
 **Little Talks**  
 _In which our Captain is Silly – What an Idiot – No Ordinary Man – Regrets – Forgiveness – Always – Lessons Learnt_  
  


Leaving Elsa, Georg returned to his study and rung the bell for Frau Schmidt, who appeared a few minutes later.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, after knocking on the door.

"Can you please tell Liesl I wish to speak with her," he said.

"Yes, Captain."

Georg watched her leave and he sat back in his chair trying to sort out how on earth he was going to handle this.

"Yes, Father?" asked Liesl after she had knocked on the door some moments later.

He noticed how she seemed to be very hesitant about entering his study. Which was not surprising, as the children had all been banned from his study the moment Agathe had left him. It had been a place of solitude and escape. When he had packed all of Agathe's things away, he had forgotten how she had gone and put a few of her own books with his; stuck randomly wherever she thought was best.

" _You know, sweetheart, all your books have no pictures or conversations. And 'what is the use of a book without pictures or conversations?'" she laughed, as she placed a book on his shelf, a five year old Liesl trotting around behind her._

" _Sometimes I feel like I have five children, not four," he said, his tone teasing. "And I do have books with pictures and conversations. Not all of mine revolve around magical worlds full of nonsense."_

" _Of course, sweetheart," she had said, in that highly placating tone she used when she thought he was being silly. Nothing offended his wife more than when something was silly, despite the fact that she was the silliest person he had ever met. He had just rolled his eyes while little Liesl giggled and let his wife continue._

He blinked and focused on Liesl, who was not five and was definitely not giggling. How could his children ever forgive him for what he had done?

"Come in, take a seat," he said gently.

"Have I done something wrong, Father?" she asked, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Well, no, but I wish to talk to you about that telegram boy."

"Oh," she shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Fraulein Maria told me you wished to invite him to a picnic with the family?"

"She did?"

"And I –" he paused at her question. "Yes she did, was that not correct?" Oh the bubble of hope emerged. Maybe the Fraulein was wrong and it had been some other telegram boy - God help him.

"I wanted him to come to dinner, not on a picnic."

"To dinner," he said, his voice losing all its gentle tone.

"Yes, Father," she replied.

"In this house," his voice rising, all reason out the window.

"Yes, Father I thou-"

"Out of the question."

"But I-"

"No, Liesl. I will not have that boy set foot in this house and I will not have you anywhere near him. You are not to see him again," he snapped.

"I'm sixteen!" she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Yes, and you are my daughter and this is my house."

Liesl stood up, gave him the most hateful glare he had even seen grace his daughter's face and flung herself out of the study.

"Damn."

 **XXX**

Maria was seated behind the statue in the maze with Marta and Gretl when Liesl hurried in and collapsed onto the bench.

"Liesl, why are you crying?" asked Marta, who had noticed her first.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Girls, why don't you go find some pretty flowers for your sister, okay?" Maria said gently to Gretl and Marta, who both nodded and ran out of the maze.

Slowly, Maria walked over and sat next to Liesl, who shifted away.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Maria blinked and then said, "Liesl, I am sorry if I have done something to hurt you. I just want to help."

"I don't want your help," the girl said, a little louder this time.

"Liesl," she said and moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone," said Liesl angrily, and she stood up and moved away from the bench.

"Please, Liesl, friends help each other," said Maria, not moving.

"Yes, well," Liesl spluttered in her anguish, "I thought you were going to talk to Father and ask if Rolfe could come to dinner."

"Yes, and I did," said Maria gently, "Unfortunately he said no. I did try."

"No you didn't! You asked if he could come on a picnic!" said Liesl, as she continued to cry. "And now he's said I can never see Rolfe again!"

 _What an idiot_ , thought Maria. If Maria knew one thing it was that you don't ban someone from doing something, it just makes him or her want to do the thing even more. One day, Sister Berthe had put signs up in her room saying things like "No singing" and "No whistling". All it had done was make Maria do it even more, as hard as she tried not to.

She was also starting to get increasingly annoyed at the Captain the more Liesl spoke, she had expected him to handle it carefully. He had been reasonable with her, after all.

"Oh, Liesl, I thought it would be easier for your father if I said a picnic – something a little more casual and less frightening."

Liesl paused and then sniffed, "Frightening? Why would Father be scared of a dinner?"

"Well, maybe, he's scared his little girl is growing up and she might not need her father anymore," said Maria.

There was a moment of silence as Liesl wiped her tears away.

"Oh," said Liesl, then she added, "He didn't seem to mind before."

"I think he did," Maria said as Marta and Gretl returned with a whole garden in their little arms.

Slipping away quietly as Liesl wiped her face and turned her attention to her sisters, Maria walked purposefully out of the maze and towards the servant's entrance to the villa. She walked swiftly down the long corridor, past the kitchen until she came into the main foyer and then strode up to the Captain's study door, which she promptly knocked on and then entered.

The Captain had been working at his desk but stood up as she came blazing in.

"What did you say to Liesl?" she demanded before he had time to open his mouth.

The Captain's face, which had been momentarily puzzled, shifted straight into a disdainful scowl.

"Not this again, Fraulein," he said, before sitting back down and returning to his work.

"You can't just leave things like this, Captain," she said, walking up to his desk.

"Yes I can," he said, not even looking at her as he continued to write.

Maria clenched her hands, what was wrong with this man? He had been so sincere when he had apologised to her yesterday and then somewhat civil later when she told him how the children were progressing; now he was acting like the haughty aristocrat she'd met the day she'd arrived.

Impulsively, she snatched the pen out his hand and he looked up at her as if she was insane. Maybe she was. She just looked at him, her eyebrows raised. He then slowly sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Well what I am to do now," he said sarcastically, "I've been thwarted."

"I just want to talk about Liesl," she said simply, still clinging to the pen.

"Fraulein," he begun, irritation clearly evident, "We have already spoken about this and my decision is final. I think my reasoning is justified."

"You banned her from ever seeing him again!" she said.

"Yes! I will not have my daughter fraternizing with some ignorant whelp!" he said, his voice rising.

"She's your daughter, not your sailor!" she yelled.

"Exactly!" he bellowed back, getting out of his seat to tower over her. "She's _my_ daughter!"

"You can't just tell her not see him," she tried to appeal, standing her ground. "Can't you see-"

"Fraulein Maria," he said, his voice suddenly dead calm, "I am not discussing this any further. I am sure there is something much more useful you could be doing, such as your job."

With a huff, Maria turned on her heel and walked out the room, making a point of closing the door ever so quietly. Racing up the stairs, she ran into her room and then realised she was still holding his pen. On a small table there was the blue material that the Captain had given her yesterday and she put the pen down next to it. She glared at the fabric for a moment and then picked it up, walked to her wardrobe and tossed it into the darkness within.

 **XXX**

Once Georg had left, no doubt to speak with his daughter, Elsa had removed the flower crown from her head and tried to fix the mess it had done to her perfectly styled hair.

"No longer want to be Queen of the Fairies?" asked Max who had returned from his little stroll.

Saying nothing, she placed the tangle of flowers on the table and picked up her cigarette holder and a cigarette.

"You know, it is so endearing seeing you with children. Which begs the question, have you made up Georg's mind yet? Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Pealing madly," she said.

"Marvellous."

"But not necessarily for me."

"What kind of talk is that?"

"That is none-of-your-business talk, Max. I am terribly fond of Georg and I will not have you toying with us," she realised this was a futile thing to say to Max Detweiler even as she said it.

"But I'm a child. I like toys. So tell me everything."

Shaking her head, Elsa picked up a match and started to light her cigarette while pointedly avoiding Max's gaze.

"Oh come on, tell Max every teensy weensy intimate, disgusting detail."

"Well," she said as the flame caught, "Let's just say I have a feeling I may be here on approval."

"Well, I approve of that. How can you miss?"

"Far too easily."

"If I know you, darling, and I do, you will find a way. Though, may I suggest not kissing him in front of his children?"

"Hmm, yes, I know," she said as she took an elegant drag from the cigarette. "I thought he might appreciate it I seemed comfortable in front of them."

"I think that was too comfortable, too soon. Georg is…" he paused and gestured wildly, "complex."

"Oh, he's no ordinary man."

"No. He's rich."

"When his wife died, she left with a terrible heartache," she sighed.

"And when your husband died, he left you with a terrible fortune," Max quipped.

"Oh, Max, you really are a beast."

"You have no idea, darling," Max said as he leered suggestively.

"Max!" she said, poking him in the chest with her free hand.

He shrugged and said, "You and Georg are like family to me. That's why I want to see you two get married. We must keep all that lovely money in the family."

As Elsa opened her mouth to reply she heard the sound of raised voices drifting out through a nearby window.

" _She's your daughter, not your sailor!"_

"Oh goodness, is that the governess?"

"I think so," Max mused, standing up and inching closer to the window.

"How disrespectful! I would have expected a nun to have _some_ manners, no matter how common they were," Elsa said, shock lacing her words.

" _Exactly, she's my daughter!"_

Elsa blinked rapidly; she had never heard Georg shout before. It was alarming to say the least. She knew he could be a very intimidating man and she felt slightly sorry for the governess. Though, she mused, she seemed to be doing just fine as far as Elsa could hear. They had been in Salzburg for twenty-four hours and she already wanted to go back home. Things were different here, and Georg was different and there were _so_ many children; no amount of lovely scenery was going to change that. And this nun-cum-governess was clearly unfit to be looking after a naval hero's children.

"Why hasn't he let her go?" asked Elsa, trying to ignore the voices, though they seemed to have settled.

"Do you want to play governess, darling?" Max teased, turning his attention away from the window.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, her brow creasing.

"Well, you might be making lots of flower crowns if he has to let her go."

 _Oh no_ , she thought.

"And sharing lots of dessert."

 _Oh dear_ , she thought.

She was trying her best to be polite to the children; she'd even managed not to balk at the sight of the youngest boy with his face covered in chocolate. It's not that she disliked children; she just wasn't overly fond of the idea of becoming mother to seven. Especially seven that weren't even hers. She was not going to be the evil stepmother, not by a long shot. She wanted Georg von Trapp and she wanted him to want her. Desperately. She wasn't stupid, she knew he would never get over the hole Agathe had left but still, they got along so well and he had said all those wonderful things to her. And he was also so very handsome, she couldn't forget that. But, if she wanted this to happen, she needed to get along with these children and to an extent, the governess they appeared to worship.

 **XXX**

Twenty-four hours. He had been home for twenty-four hours. Georg sat at his desk with his head in his hands. His head ached. The damn governess had yelled at him three times now, _three_ times. He had no idea what had possessed him to actually buy her a bloody gift. _Yes_ , he had been feeling indebted to her for the way she had brought his children together. But, maybe it had been premature. Was it possible to fire her a second time? _No_. As soon as the thought entered his head he knew it was wrong, his children would hate him for one. Well, he thought ruefully, the rest of his children would.

Liesl. He had behaved appallingly. He had completely ignored Elsa's advice and gone and done exactly what she said not to do. Just as he was beginning to start to feel connected to his children again, he goes and upsets one of them.

Georg wondered if he should go and talk to Liesl, but would she want to talk to him? He didn't know. He didn't know his children, just like he had told Fraulein Maria. He had no idea how they would act. He hadn't comforted them in years and had no idea how to console his children, especially if they were upset because of him.

There was a knock at the door and Georg wondered if it was the stupid governess back for more. It turned out to be Max, who sauntered in casually.

"Yes, Max?" he said, his tone clearly indicating he was not in the mood for fun.

"Just thought I'd check on you and make sure the little nun hadn't chewed you up," Max said as he took a seat on a couch that sat on the other side of the room.

Georg paused and looked over to Max, who was lounging on the chair and twiddling his thumbs idly.

"You should maybe remember that you have guests in this house," Max went on, "I think you gave poor Elsa a heart attack."

 _Oh damn_ , he cursed inwardly.

"Ah," Georg said, "What did she hear exactly?"

"Just Fraulein Maria yelling at you and you shouting back at her," Max said, his tone conversational. "I didn't realise that's how one treated a governess, but I suppose I don't know about these things."

"She started it," he muttered darkly, realising she had left with his favourite pen.

Max turned to look at him at that, "Really, Georg? I didn't realise you were five years old. She's very odd, if _I_ were her I would have left the mean old sea captain by now."

Georg was silent; he knew she seemed to care greatly for his children – that much had been clear the way she had spoken about them yesterday. And she didn't seem to be afraid of telling him her mind, which was something he was not used to. While he was fairly certain Frau Schmidt did not approve of the way he left his children so often, and for so long, she had never been brave enough to say anything to him. And certainly would not raise her voice at him.

He had made a mistake with Liesl, he knew this, but his anger and old habits were hard to break. And he would have to apologise to Elsa, he was slightly horrified at the thought of her overhearing his argument with Fraulein Maria. Deciding he should take her out for lunch, he excused himself to Max and went in search of Elsa.

Besides, he told himself as he left his study, he needed a distraction from the madness that seemed to be occurring inside his own head. He was angry with himself for the way he had treated his children, his wife's memory and also the vexing way his subconscious was acting in regards to the governess. That was all she was, the governess; she was there to help his children and he was going to make a pointed effort to treat her like one. As long as she behaved herself, he added as an afterthought.

 **XXX**

Dinner that night was slightly strained, Maria tried her best to focus on the children and keep them happy. She noted the brave face Liesl wore and she watched as she ignored her father completely throughout the meal. Last night everything had been going so well and now everything seemed to be crashing again. Maria wondered if maybe she should have waited a few days before talking to the Captain about Liesl, but she was certain he still would have acted the same way.

She was here to do a job and she was going to do it. And do it _wholeheartedly_ , like she had promised the Reverend Mother she would. Focus on the children, that's what matters, she told herself.

Over the next few days, Maria threw herself into the children and their studies. The older children didn't need as much assistance most of the time but she made sure to help them all in turn. As had been customary the last three weeks, Liesl helped Maria by teaching Gretl and Marta together while Maria worked with the others. Seeing her work tirelessly with her younger sisters made Maria truly appreciate how much this young girl had on her shoulders.

After having eleven governesses before Maria, it must have been mostly Liesl that had educated and cared for her brothers and sisters while they were not at school. The Captain had hidden from his responsibilities in his grief and put it upon his eldest child to become the mother. The way they all talked about their mother made it clear that they cherished anything and everything about her. Liesl, who had known her longest, was treated with a certain amount of awe by the younger children. It must be both a precious gift and a terrible curse to have so many memories of someone you love that is now gone.

Maria had only very few memories of her parents, she had only been seven when they had passed away and the memories of a seven year old were hazy at best. But at least she had been able to treasure what little possessions that had been passed to her – until she had gone to the abbey, that is.

She had barely seen the Captain the last few days; he always seemed to be busy going out to meetings or spending time with his guests. If this man truly wanted to know his children, he was going to have to put in some effort.

"Fraulein Maria?"

It was Wednesday afternoon and the children were all seated in the schoolroom as rain was pouring outside. Maria looked up from the history text she was helping Brigitta with and into the face of Liesl.

"Yes, Liesl?"

The girl stepped to the side and Maria followed her.

"I," she begun, looking at her feet, "I just wanted to say I am sorry for being so rude to you the other day. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right, Liesl," Maria said sincerely, "We all have bad days and I do appreciate your apology. I am sorry I couldn't help with Rolfe but I do think you deserve someone who doesn't treat you so rudely."

"I haven't heard from him either," Liesl said sadly, "I wrote him back and I have heard nothing."

"Don't worry, darling, you are only sixteen," Maria said, and then added with a smile, "Going on seventeen, that is. And you will have plenty of time for that sort of thing."

"Thank you," said Liesl as she hugged her tightly.

"What was that about?" asked Brigitta, starring at them both curiously as they walked back over.

"Oh you know, just girl talk," said Maria with a shrug of her shoulders as she returned to help the other children.

"Eww," said Louisa, as she pulled a face.

Today they had been learning about the history of Austria, something she noted that was heavily present in the study schedule. It made sense, she mused, given who their father was. She was in the middle of talking to Friedrich about the collapse of the Austro-Hungarian Empire when the Captain walked in and all eyes turned to him.

"Please don't let me interrupt, do continue," he said with a wave of his hand and sat down at the back of the room.

Deciding it would be best to pretend he wasn't there, Maria continued talking with Friedrich and writing down dates of interest.

"It was 1918, not 1917," came the Captain's voice.

Maria looked up and saw he was standing behind her, looking down on the work she was doing with Friedrich.

"I thought you weren't going to interrupt," she said, standing up.

"I can't have you teaching my children the wrong thing," he replied and took her chair to sit with his son.

Watching as he worked with Friedrich, who seemed overjoyed at being able to discuss history with his father, Maria felt a small bubble of hope emerge again. This is what his children wanted, and so desperately needed.

 **XXX**

Later that evening, Georg headed for Liesl's room, a small box in hand and gently knocked on the door. Upon hearing her soft reply to come in he pushed the door open and saw she was sitting on her bed reading a book. Once she had looked up and saw it was him, her face hardened slightly and she sat up straighter in her bed.

"Liesl, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked and his daughter responded by nodding warily.

Walking over to her bed, he placed the box down and sat at the edge of her bed, his back rigidly straight.

"I wanted to apologise for yelling at you the other day," he said evenly. "It was unfair to you."

"Father..." she started to say.

"Liesl, I made a mistake in pushing you, and your brothers and sisters away," he said, still not looking at her. "I was trying to keep you safe, in a very stupid way. I let you all grieve alone and I made you take on far too much. To which I owe you considerably."

He looked at her and saw she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I promise to try, but please remember that I am your father and no matter your age, you will _always_ be my little girl."

Liesl looked down at these words and nodded as a few tears fell down her face.

"And this is for you," he said, passing her the box.

She opened the lid carefully and peered in, and then looked straight back up at him.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a watery smile.

"Goodnight, Liesl."

"Goodnight, Papa."

 **XXX**

Taking in a deep breath, Maria knocked soundly on the large door and walked in at the Captain's invitation to enter.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she asked politely.

"Yes, please sit down, Fraulein," he said.

She walked in and took a seat across from him. The first time she had walked into this room she remarked upon it being very like him. And somehow, it was. Her gaze drifted once more over the small model submarines and ships, the painting of the mermaid behind his desk and the dark wood that seemed to cover every inch of the room. She was unable to put her finger on what exactly it was but it suited the Captain and it fitted more with her idea of what a sea captain should be like.

Maria shifted uneasily in her seat remembering that the last time she had been in here they had argued. And she had stolen his pen. And Maria was wondering if she was ever going to have a conversation with him that didn't end in raised voices. He seemed calm enough, though she knew that could change.

"Are you going to send me back to the abbey again?" she heard herself say.

He raised an eyebrow at that, steepling his hands together on the desk.

"No."

Silence.

"At least, not today."

Maria frowned at that but still said nothing.

"I spoke to Liesl this evening," he said.

"Oh."

"And apologised to her."

"Good."

He scowled irritably at her, "Hmm. Now, what I wanted to talk to you about is the children's study schedule."

"What about it?" she asked.

"They are spending far too much time outside playing-"

"But they're- sorry," she faltered at the look on his face.

"Yes, I believe you've made it clear they are children," he said, mocking her slightly. "But they should be focusing more on their mathematics, language and history."

"We were learning about history today, as you know,"

"Yes, but there seems to have been too much focus on things that I think you prefer to do, or know about at any rate."

She shifted in her chair again and couldn't help the frown that graced her face. The Captain just smirked at her.

"I think it only fair I be able to criticise your teaching methods since you seem to have no problem criticising my parental ones."

"Do you the same to Frau Schmidt, or Franz, or even Frau Bremer?"

"No, but they don't tip my children into the lake and then scream at me like a deranged Nereid."

"A what?"

"Nereid," he said and she knew he was laughing at her.

She had no idea what a Nereid was and her face must have said that clearly.

"The Nereides were the fifty daughters of the Old Man of the Sea."

"Oh, like the mermaid there," she said and gestured to the painting behind him.

"That's not a mermaid," he said and he sounded slightly uncomfortable. "And no, they weren't mermaids either."

The Captain continued to talk about the Nereides of the Old Man of the Sea, and as she listened, she noticed he seemed to change and become a little more relaxed and animated. Periodically, she'd ask a question and he'd pull out a book from the mass that lined his walls and point something out to her. Maria noticed how he seemed to delight in her lack of knowledge.

After some time, she realised that while he had still been somewhat arrogant, he hadn't yelled at her. And it hadn't been as terrible as she had anticipated.

"I better go make sure the older children are all in bed now and turn in myself, Captain," she said eventually.

"Of course, good evening, Fraulein," he said.

"Good evening, Captain," she said and turned to leave the study.

"Oh, Fraulein," came his voice as she went to close the door behind her.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, poking her head back in.

"I would like my pen back, if you would be so kind."

* * *

A/N We are getting there slowly friends haha I also really like it when they argue, they are both so stubborn in their own ways.  
Thank you to everyone who is following this story, I have never written something as long as this before so it can be a little overwhelming at times as much as I am enjoying it.

Chapter Title is the song _Little Talks_ by Of Monsters and Men.


	9. Chapter Seven: A Smile

A/N Another scene from _Die Trapp Familie_ here that has been repurposed and altered slightly for my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record. I also do not own Die Trapp Familie.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
 **A Smile**  
 _In which our Fraulein is lost – Victory – An Outing - On Loan_

"To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering."  
\- Friedrich Nietzsche

"Oh, hello there, Fraulein Maria."

Maria turned around and saw Liesl heading towards her, a book in hand. They were outside on the large grounds and Maria had just left the glass gazebo that sat like a glinting jewel in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hello, Liesl," Maria greeted, shielding her face against the sun.

"What are you doing? Isn't it your day off?" asked Liesl.

"Oh, yes it is," Maria said, "I went to the abbey and saw the sisters. It was lovely to see them all again, I just got back."

It was true, it had been lovely to go and see everyone at the abbey, but Maria hadn't been able to quell the strange feeling she had felt while there. It was the first time she had visited since she had been at Aigen and it had been unsettling to find that nothing had changed. While this thought had been selfish entirely, a small part of her felt saddened that the abbey seemed to still be rolling along just fine without her.

"So what are you doing now?" inquired Liesl, falling in step with Maria as they continued to walk.

"I thought I'd explore. I haven't really been on this side of the house, we always seem to go to the rose gardens and I thought it was a little rude of me to neglect the rest of the gardens out here."

Liesl smiled and said, "You say the strangest things, Fraulein Maria." She looked wistfully out over the gardens and then added, "I think my mother would have liked you very much."

Maria felt her heart swell at the thought, after the countless stories she had heard about Agathe von Trapp, she was starting to form a picture of the woman that had once illuminated these grounds. At first, it had been hard to picture this woman the children talked about being married to the Captain. Though, it had been hard to picture Captain von Trapp married at all, Maria found. While of course there were seven children to prove it, she had struggled to see this man with someone as free spirited as the late Baroness von Trapp. Lately though, she had begun to get to know him a little better and had been able to see glimpses of the man that the Reverend Mother, and the von Trapp children, had told her about.

"Well, thank you, Liesl," Maria finally said.

"It's actually the reason I came out here, Father gave me some of her things the other night," Liesl went on.

"Oh?" she said.

That was surprising. The last time she had asked if the children could have something of their mother's, he had told her in no uncertain terms to mind her own business.

"Yes, he gave me a small box of her things the other night when he apologised for… well… for being Father," she said with a small smile. "Just a few books and a small locket but it's so nice to actually have something of hers. I was coming out here to read while we had such a sunny day. Just the smell and feel of the books is so comforting."

"I understand, my parents died when I was Marta's age," Maria found herself saying softly.

"Oh, Fraulein Maria, I am so sorry," said Liesl.

"Don't worry, Liesl, it's all right," Maria smiled, "I don't have anything of theirs except my guitar, which was my father's. Most of their things were sold off to pay for me to live with a guardian and the rest I couldn't keep at the abbey. But I do treasure my guitar, so I truly do understand."

Liesl had continued to walk with her around the side of the house until they came and stopped in front of a high hedge with a large archway in the middle.

"Another maze?" Maria asked, walking up to it.

It was no maze like the one in the rose garden; which only had walls about as high as Kurt and was covered in blossoms of red. This one towered over them both and was so much sleeker. From the stories Maria had heard about Agathe von Trapp, it didn't look like something that belonged to her.

"Yes, it's called the Lunar Labyrinth. Louisa has conjured this horrible, and entirely _silly_ , story to go with it," Liesl said with a roll of her eyes. "But it is lovely, it's only small but it leads out towards the ballroom."*

"So what is the story Louisa tells?" Maria asked, intrigued.

"Oh, you shall have to get her to tell you, she'll be delighted," laughed Liesl. "It's pretty silly though, like I said. And definitely not true. But the labyrinth was part of the house when my parents came here and there has been this story that lovers would come walk the lunar labyrinth under the moonlight."

Following Liesl, they walked into the maze and within a few short turns they were inside a small courtyard where the doors to the ballroom stood resolutely shut.

"Also," Liesl went on as they sat on a stone bench, "they would say that if the sick walked through the maze the moonlight would heal them. But like I said, it's just a story."

"It definitely sounds like a story to be told," Maria replied gazing around at the high hedges, spotted with a few marbled statues.

"Be warned though, it kept me up all night when she first told me," Liesl said.

"All right, maybe I shall wait for it to be a dark and scary night then so I am properly scared," Maria said and laughed at herself, Liesl joining in. "So what are you reading?"

"It's called the Secret Garden and I thought it would be best to read it in the garden," Liesl said, opening the book.

"Oh, how lovely, I don't think I know it," Maria said.

"It's another English one of Mother's, it was always one of my favourites."

"Well, I shall leave you to enjoy it," Maria said and Liesl smiled at her.

Before she stood up, she looked over the page and caught a sentence that said:

 _"It made her think that it was curious how much nicer a person looked when he smiled. She had not thought of it before." **_

Maria smiled to herself and couldn't help thinking how true that was, her mind conjuring an image of the Captain as she left Liesl in her Lunar Labyrinth.

 **XXX**

The first week at Aigen had turned out to be not as bad as Elsa had initially anticipated but as the next week progressed she was becoming increasingly bored. While she was enjoying spending time with Georg, those moments were growing fewer and fewer. He had begun to start visiting the children while they studied and Elsa wondered why on earth he needed to do it, and she voiced this one afternoon to Max as they sat inside a cosy little café in the _Getreidegasse_.

"He has spent a lot of time away from his children, he has a lot of catching up to do," Max said, reclining in his chair.

"I know, but he also is spending so much time with them after their lessons. What is the point of having a governess if he's going to be with them while they study too?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Elsa, when I first saw Georg after Agathe passed away, he was a mess," Max said, his tone suddenly serious. "He pushed everything and everyone away. Yes, he did improve since then but lately he's become more like his old self. And I like it, I don't want him to become that mess again."

While Elsa was glad to hear Georg was becoming a happier man, he had been so much more fun when he had been with her in Vienna. And had seemed to care a great deal less for his children, he had barely mentioned them most of the time unless it had been their birthday or some other occasion.

"Maybe you should join them, I know Georg would appreciate it," Max said, though she could see the teasing smile on his face.

"You just want to see me make a fool of myself in front of those children, darling," she said playfully.

"Never," he winked and then added, "It would be amusing, I won't lie."

She had told herself she would do her best to get along with Georg's children, though they weren't making it easy. They didn't seem to do anything that Elsa felt like she could join in on.

"Maybe you could take them shopping? Or take them to that delightful little patisserie?" Max suggested.

That was an idea, she mused. The thought of having to bribe children to like her through gifts seemed a little desperate but Elsa was having to admit that it was the best option.

"Good idea, Max," she said.

"It's been known to happen," he replied.

Later that day, she managed to catch Georg on his own while he was in his study.

"Hello, Elsa," he greeted warmly, "How was it in town?"

"Oh you know," she replied airily while she walked up the side of his desk, "It was lovely to get some decent coffee – no offence to cook but her coffee is a little on the weak side."

Georg chuckled and finally turned his attention onto her, reclining back in his chair. God, he was handsome.

"Yes, I know," he said, "If you let one of the housemaids know, she can make you a decent cup. It's what I normally do – you don't want to bring up coffee with Frau Bremer."

"I will, darling," Elsa said, "Now I wanted to talk to you about something."

She noticed the momentary flicker in his eyes and she knew what he was thinking. It saddened her to think that he still wasn't ready for them to become officially engaged but if this didn't help with that then she didn't know what else would.

"I thought it might be nice for us all to go out into town tomorrow," she said.

"Us all?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said and stepped a little closer, putting her hand on his shoulder. "With the children? I thought they might like to go visit that patisserie and there is also some lovely toy shops."

"I don't know, they get spoilt far too much already," he said hesitantly.

"Oh come now, Georg," she said lightly, "Those poor children study so hard and you want to lock them inside the house all day?"

"Well, no but they haven't exactly been locked in the house all day," he continued.

 _Come on, Georg_ , she thought irritably.

"I thought it would be a lovely family outing, darling, I'm sorry," she sighed and turned to leave.

"A family outing does sound like a good idea, I guess," she heard him say and she smiled to herself.

Turning back to face him, her face perfectly arranged into an expression of concern said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said with that charming half smile. "Now, don't forget we have dinner tonight with the Elberfeld's."

"Of course, darling," she smiled, victorious.

 **XXX**

The next day Maria was in the kitchen with the children baking a cake when the Captain walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at the mess they had made.

"We are making a cake," she replied, gesturing at the mess on the large kitchen island in the middle of the room.

Kurt, Marta and Gretl were seated at the high kitchen bench that was in a corner of the kitchen. They were mixing icing, which was a bright pink, for the cake.

"Well it will have to be saved for tomorrow as we are all going out this afternoon," the Captain said.

There was a mixture of questions from the children as they all cried out their excitement.

"I thought you would all be excited. It was Baroness Schraeder's idea that we all go out as a family. We will be leaving soon so make sure you clean up when you are done – and remember no eating any cake, it's the rules!"

Maria had laughed along with the children and once the Captain left she went over to the cake that had been cooling and moved it over to the kitchen bench. Unfortunately, she hadn't realised that Marta had been playing with the flour on the table top and the little girl went and put her flour covered hands on Maria's dress.

 _That will teach me not wear an apron_ , Maria thought ruefully as she looked down at her dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Marta cried.

"It's all right, dearest – don't worry. We will just ice this cake and we will all get cleaned up."

After they had iced the cake and placed it into a delicate glass container, she ushered the children upstairs to change out of their play clothes and into something clean. Gone were the sailor costumes they used to wear to be replaced with twirling dressed for the girls and simple shirt and pants for the boys.

Maria was walking downstairs, planning to go finish cleaning the mess in the kitchen when the Captain and Baroness Schraeder entered the foyer where the children were waiting.

"Why haven't you changed?" said Liesl as Maria came downstairs, "Aren't you going to come with us into town?"

"You're going on a family outing, you don't need me," Maria smiled at them.

"But you are family," Gretl said.

Maria looked up at the Captain and he just gave her that ridiculous half smile and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Gretl, that is so sweet," Maria said.

"I'm sure Fraulein Maria has plenty of things to do," the Baroness interjected.

"But I want her to come," Gretl said, her little face frowning. "Father, can't you make her come with us?"

Maria tried to stop the laugh that threatened to break through.

"I don't think I can make Fraulein Maria do anything she doesn't want to do," the Captain said, still smirking at her. "You are welcome to join us, Fraulein."

"I will just need to get changed, I'll be quick," she said and hurried back upstairs.

Opening her wardrobe she quickly grabbed another dress but a glint of blue caught her eye and she pulled it out.

It was the fabric the Captain had given her the day he had returned. Gosh, that felt like so long ago even though it was only a little less than two weeks. She left it on her bed, determined to use it for something and quickly changed into a dirndl style dress.

Not long later they were walking into a lovely little patisserie and the children had their faces pressed up against the glass, talking excitedly.

Maria waited outside, trying to keep herself away from the children and the two adults. Maria felt sorry for the Baroness, she was clearly trying but the children didn't really seem interested.

"Here you are, Fraulein," came a voice behind her.

The Captain was behind her and handed her a small apple strudel.

"Oh, thank you," she said gratefully.

"Thank Gretl, she insisted I get you something," he said. "And I know it's your favourite."

"You do?" she asked, surprised that he would notice.

"I've seen you stuff your face when you think nobody is looking," he chuckled.

She blushed, embarrassed at the thought of him seeing her stuffing her face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he winked at her and went back inside the shop.

Eating her strudel while she waited, Maria thought over how much everything had changed since she had been with the von Trapp family.

A small part of her had started to ask the most unsettling questions, questions she didn't know the answers too and some of the questions she didn't even understand. She had believed it was God's will for her to prepare these children for a new mother, that mother being Baroness Schraeder. Was it though? Every day she found herself loving and caring for these children even more and she was starting to fear how hard it would be to leave.

She still wanted so much to take her vows and become a nun, but it had always been simple. There had never been an obstacle in the way before now.

 _"Perhaps if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, you will have chance to find out if you can expect it of yourself."_

Is this what the Reverend Mother had been talking about? Maria didn't know.

She was startled out of her reverie by the sounds of the children, who were shouting at someone excitedly.

"Uncle Max!"

Maria looked over the street and saw Herr Detweiler walking over towards them.

"Hello everyone, what are we all doing?" he asked happily.

The children started to chatter to their favourite uncle excitedly.

"Oh, Georg," she heard the Baroness say, "There is a lovely little boutique over there, do you mind if we go have a look, darling?"

"Ohh, umm," she heard him say, "Sure thing, Elsa."

Entering the store, Maria gasped. She had never seen so many beautiful dresses in all her life.

"Oh, these are lovely," she heard Liesl sigh as she touched one of the creations on a mannequin.

"They really are," Maria agreed, looking around.

There was a middle-aged lady who looked slightly perturbed at the sight of so many children in her elegant store.

"Maybe we should go wait somewhere else?" Maria suggested.

"Yes, please," she heard Friedrich say and he sounded very bored.

"There is a lovely toy store just next door if you children want to go have a look," the Baroness said, her arm clinging tightly to the Captain. "We will meet you there soon."

Maria met the eyes of the Captain and she saw him roll his eyes at the thought of being stuck in a ladies clothes store. Maria just laughed at him and took the children out and into the toy store next door, followed by Max.

"Those dresses were so beautiful, I wish I was old enough to wear them," Liesl went on, mind still full of lace and silk.

"Don't worry, Liesl," Maria said as the children split up and ran about the store excitedly. "You will be able to wear them soon."

"You could wear them, Fraulein," Liesl said excitedly. "Oh you'd look lovely!"

"I don't think nuns wear that sort of thing, Liesl," Maria said. "Besides, they were probably much too expensive."

"I guess so but you could always make something yourself though?" Liesl suggested. "Just for while you are here?"

"I suppose so," Maria said, thinking of the blue fabric sitting on her bed. "I do have some fabric I haven't used yet."

"Oh," Liesl sighed happily, "You have to make something just lovely with it then! Promise me!"

"I promise," Maria laughed and went in search of the other children.

The children and Herr Detweiler were all clustered around a magnificent puppet stage and talking excitedly to an elderly man who must have owned the store.

"Professor Kohner," she heard Herr Detweiler say as she approached, "If you can have it delivered tomorrow that would be splendid."

Maria turned her head when she heard the shop door open and saw the Captain enter and peer around looking for his children.

Walking over to him she asked, "Where is the Baroness?"

"Oh, she's still trying on some things," he said, "Where are the children?"

"They are at the back with Herr Detweiler," she said, "Follow me, Captain."

He gave her an odd look at that but followed towards the children who were still talking with Professor Kohner excitedly as the man showed them some of the puppets.

 **XXX**

" _Follow me, Captain."_

 _Her hand extended and her smile wide, he jumped._

Eyes snapping open, Georg groaned into his pillow. This madness needed to stop. But the thoughts seemed to always be there, hovering on the edge of his consciousness ready to strike. Over the last week and a half, Georg had been meeting with Fraulein Maria to discuss the children and their progress with their studies. Initially, he had planned to see her once a week to get a recap of what had been happening. After talking to her last Wednesday though, she seemed to assume that she would talk to him every weeknight. And so last Thursday night he had been surprised to find her at his study door, knocking to come in.

He had found himself unable to correct her simple mistake as she finished talking of the children and had begun to ask him more questions about Greek Mythology. These discussions had then turned into talks of anything and everything – though still staying away from any mention of his wife.

One night, she had told him about how she had been only seven when her parents had both passed away due to illness. It had occurred to him then that this was part of her strong compulsion to help him and his children become a family again.

" _I had nobody when my parents left me, not any brother or sisters. But I don't think I ever felt as alone as your children."_

 _She had paused then, her face an apology all on it's own, her eyes begging for forgiveness._

" _I'm sorry, Captain, forgive me – I didn't mean to-"_

 _The anger was there, yes, she had hit a nerve. But the guilt was more overpowering, he was forced to admit she hadn't been telling a lie._

" _No, Fraulein, you are right," he sighed. "How can my children forgive me?"_

 _Walking up to him, she had put her a hand on his arm and he had to immediately try to squash the burn that it stirred despite the layers of his shirt and jacket. She didn't seem to notice as he looked at her face, her ocean blue eyes peering earnestly at him._

" _They love you so much, and they know you are trying. You have been spending so much time with them over the last week and I know they forgive you. I think you need to forgive yourself."_

 _She drew her hand away and gave him a smile, that wholesome smile he was beginning to crave to see light up her face.***_

He groaned again, this curiosity about her was getting a little obsessive. He needed to bring himself into line – especially if he didn't want Max, or heaven forbid, Elsa to notice. Max had noticed enough as it was. Feeling wide awake now he decidedly flung the bedcovers off himself and changed into his evening trousers and jacket.

Remembering the cake the children had made earlier that day, he left his room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. Glancing out a window, he saw it was still pouring rain. He was thankful they hadn't been caught in it while they had been out but it had certainly made the children restless when they returned from their day out.

Walking in to the kitchen he made a beeline for the cake and as he lifted the glass lid he heard the tinkling sound of a spoon gently tapping against china. He spun around and saw Fraulein Maria seated at the kitchen bench on one of the high stools. She was wearing the hideous nightgown he had seen her in the first night she'd arrive, along with the equally ugly dressing robe.

 _Of course she would be here_ , he thought. The image of her in his dream still fresh in his minds eye.

"Good evening, Captain," she said, her face a mask of pure amusement at catching him red handed.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Good evening, Fraulein. Can't sleep?"

"No," she said and picking up her teacup gestured towards the cake. "I thought it was against the rules."

"What rules?" he said as he turned from her to cut a piece of cake and place it on a small plate.

"The rules set out by Captain von Trapp," he heard her say.

"Oh, the Captain" he said, and cut another slice, "No one listens to him anymore."

He walked over to the bench, took a seat across from her and pushed the second plate towards her.

Picking up his fork and taking a bite he said, "It's pretty good."

"Always the tone of surprise," she smiled and begun to eat her slice. He noted she completely disregarded the fork and just picked it up with her hands. "The children had a lot of fun making it. It's a shame we didn't have enough time to make more."

"With the amount of sweets you allow them to consume, I am sure they will survive," he said, his words coming out slightly harsher than intended. He then added, "That reminds me, when will your time with us here run out?"

"One month and eighteen days," Maria replied, and he saw she had managed to get the pink icing on her nose. He was overcome with an impulse to lick it.

"O-ho, do you like it here so little?"

Though his tone had been light, it had disconcerted him how accurately she had been able to say how long she had left with them.

"Oh, no, I like it here a lot but I don't really belong here," she said. "I'm only on loan from the abbey."

There was an awkward silence at this.

"I know you must be worried about the children," she continued, "but you shall have the Baroness, yes?"

His mind was still occupied with thoughts of pink icing and a gruff, "Yes," was all he could manage.

"That makes me happy with all my heart," she said sincerely.

"It does?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Maria said, "The Baroness seems a lovely lady, very suited to you. And I am sure the children will get used to her, they just need time."

There was an awkward silence and so he went and filled it by asking, "So why can't you sleep?"

"Louisa told us all a story and it unsettled me a little so I needed some tea."

"You were scared of a story?" he asked.

"It was creepy!" she defended. "Anyway, why are you up?"

"I was hungry," he said, still staring at the icing on her face.

Could she really not feel it on her nose? He saw she also had a small piece of cake clinging to the corner of her mouth. The sudden thought of what her lips would taste like with the sweetness of the cake filled his mind before he could squash it.

And before he realised what he was doing, he had reached out and swiped the icing off her nose. She blinked rapidly and stared at him, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

Deciding the best course of action was to act normal, he cleared his throat and asked, "So, what was this ghost story about?"

"Huh?" she said, still staring at him.

"The story Louisa told you all."

"Oh, ah, um," she blathered, "It wasn't a ghost story, it was called _The Lunar Labyrinth_ and it was-"

"Ah yes, I know the one," he chuckled. "I assure you our maze is not made of rosemary, Fraulein."

She smiled again and said, "I know it's just a story. Louisa is very good at telling them though."

"O-ho yes, I can imagine," he said and then added, "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked.

"For today, and for taking such an interest in my children. They love you very much," he said.

Looking down at her teacup she said, "The feeling is mutual. I shall miss them greatly."

"Have you ever considered maybe just staying a teacher?"

She looked up at him at that, "No. I've always wanted to pledge my life to God."

"Forgive me, Fraulein, but I find it very hard to picture you as a nun."

"I don't think it matters whether you can picture it or not, Captain," she bit back and then stood up to leave. "Excuse me, I am going back to bed."

"Fraulein Maria, wait," he said, getting up and grasping her gently by the wrist.

He saw the storm raging behind her eyes as she spun around to look at him and he quickly withdrew his hand from her wrist.

"I apologise," he said, "I just think it seems such a waste to have someone like you cloistered away with some old nuns."

This was entirely the wrong thing to say.

"A waste? My devotion to God is not a waste. And those 'old nuns' are my family."

"Don't you want to see the world? See different mountains in a distant country? Get lost in some tropical garden? Walk some other, non-creepy, Lunar Labyrinth with someone you-"

"Stop!" she said and then more softly she said, "Those things are not for me."

"Of course, I apologise again," he said finally.

For the third time, there was a heavy silence. He could see the emotions playing across her face; she half looked like she was going to cry. All he wanted to do was pull her to him.

She heaved in a deep breath and said, "I didn't mean to snap at you but please respect my commitment to God. Good night Captain."

Before he could respond she had turned around and left.

* * *

A/N Next chapter will most likely include the puppet show - finally haha  
I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, I'd love to hear from you if are, even if it's just to say "this doesn't suck" haha

* The Lunar Labyrinth is a short story by Neil Gaiman from his book Trigger Warning: Short Fictions and Disturbances. It's about a man who likes to travel around and see all the cheesy tourist trap kinda stuff, like giant pineapples and monuments made out of old boots etc. He comes across one called the Lunar Labyrinth (which is made of rosemary hedges) and meets with an old tour guide who agrees to show it to him and in turn tells him about its history. That's all I will say as I don't want to spoil it for anyone who wants to read it but feel free to PM me if you really want to know =)

** The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett

*** UPDATE 8/10 You can read the story "It's All Right With Me" for the whole scene of this flashback.


	10. Chapter Eight: Here With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Chapter Eight  
 **Here With Me**  
 _In which our Captain bewilders our Fraulein – A Ghost – Pulling Strings - An Interruption - High on a Hill - Forever and Ever_

"Ghosts don't haunt us. That's not how it works. They're present among us because we won't let go of them."  
\- Sue Grafton, _M is for Malice_

"Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle."  
\- Lewis Carroll, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

Walking quickly Maria headed back towards her room with her mind spinning.

" _Forgive me, Fraulein, but I find it very hard to picture you as a nun."_

The Captain's words seemed to constantly echo in her head, unable to be disregarded. She had been angry, but the anger had only stayed because she had grasped it with great relief. It was so much easier to be angry with him than to feel guilty that his words may not be so wrong. It had to just be a test; the Lord was testing her dedication to Him. It was just an obstacle like she had told herself earlier. And she was determined not to fail.

Finally reaching her room, she threw the dressing robe off and climbed back into bed. Laying there, staring into the darkness, the sudden memory of the Captain swiping the icing off her nose crossed her mind. She could still feel his finger, like a ghost, against her skin. His eyes had been unreadable in that moment, she'd been caught slightly off guard by their intensity and for a moment she had barely remembered to breathe. It had been highly disconcerting, though not completely unpleasant. It had sent a shiver through her body and a strange pull had been felt in her stomach.

Unconsciously, she rubbed her face and turned over in her bed, hugging her pillow tightly.

The next morning, she felt a little awkward at breakfast as she rushed in late. But the Captain said nothing of the talk they'd had last night and carried on as usual. She was relieved to say the least. While dressing in the morning she'd been apprehensive about seeing him again, she felt silly about the way she had acted last night. As she watched him chatter with his guests and children, she felt a smile creep on her face. It was amazing how much had changed, how much he had changed. Oh, he was definitely still arrogant and had a way of making her lose her temper. Though, she had a feeling a lot of the time he did it on purpose just so he could laugh at her.

She didn't realise she had been staring at him until he caught her eye and raised his eyebrows at her in question. It seemed to ask, "Are you all right?"

So she just smiled in response and nodded.

They were leaving the dining room when breakfast ended and the Captain passed her and said, "Good morning, Fraulein."

"Good morning, Captain," she replied.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked.

"I did, thank you," she said.

She was feeling awkward again and she couldn't place her finger on exactly why she did. Sometimes, after they had been talking a silence would fall and they would both look at each other as if realising that they were just governess and employer. It was always unsettling, at least to Maria. While she felt "friend" wasn't the correct word, it was the closest she could think of to apply to the Captain.

"What have you got planned today for my unruly children?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much – I know Herr Detweiler said the marionettes should be arriving today so I doubt I will need much else to entertain them," she laughed.

"Ah yes, you'd think they have enough toys," said the Captain. "Elsa bought them all something yesterday as well, and then those deserts too."

"I thought it was kind of the Baroness to do that, the children seemed very grateful."

"Children are always good at appearing grateful if they know there is something in it for them," he said with a dangerous smile.

 _Why does he always have to smile like that_ , she thought. It was troubling and it had lately begun to make her blush. Why his smile should make her blush was confusing to say the least. She was certain that a postulant should not be blushing just because a handsome sea captain had smiled at her. And a postulant should not be noting how handsome her employer was. No, definitely not.

"Fraulein?"

"Huh?" she said, caught off guard.

"Is it so much to ask that you pay attention?" he snapped, though it was lacking the usual bite.

 _That's better_ , she thought and smiled at him, "Yes, no, sorry - I was just thinking."

"Evidently," he said sardonically and she watched him walk off with the Baroness who gave her an odd look that Maria failed to notice.

 **XXX**

Later that day Georg found himself standing at the door to the attic stairs, hesitating about entering. He hadn't been in there in so long, not since he'd packed away all of his beloved things all those years ago and locked them away. He told himself there was no ghost to be frightened of, no matter how much he felt like he could feel Agathe standing behind him.

The other night he had gifted Liesl with two of her mother's books and her gold locket. He knew the locket was empty and so he'd decided that he would brave the ghosts of his memory and retrieve some photos. It was time to put these ghosts away at any rate, he told himself as he unlocked the door and watched it swing open. He still didn't move and was staring at the stairs when a voice came floating down the hallway.

"Captain?"

He knew who it was before turning, only one person ever said "Captain" the way she did, in that gentle lilting tone just like siren song.

 _I am standing here_ , Georg thought _, about to go look through my dead wife's possessions and she turns up and all I can think about is her bloody voice being so damn alluring.  
_  
"Yes, Fraulein?" he said as he turned and saw she was standing at the end of the hall and gazing at him curiously.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked, walking closer.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?'" he said, slightly irritated, "This is my home – what are _you_ doing is the better question."

Eyes flashing and brow creasing into a frown she said, "The children are playing hide 'n' seek inside as it is still raining. I was 'it' so I was looking for them."

He offered a non-committal grunt at this explanation and turned back towards the attic stairs.

"What's up there?" he heard her ask.

"The attic," he replied shortly.

"Oh, I didn't know you had an attic!" she said and pushed straight past him.

He stood there nonplussed for about a minute before he hurried after her. She was wandering through the dust covered boxes and old pieces of furniture when he walked in. There were a few high windows and very little light was coming through due to the rain pouring outside. She had reached the back of the room where an old mannequin stood underneath a window, covered in a sheet. Pulling the sheet off, he watched as she did a double take. First looking at the wedding dress that the mannequin wore and then to him.

"Oh."

There was just the sound of the rain gently tapping on the windows outside as neither of them spoke.

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked softly after a few seconds dragged by.

"You didn't really give me a chance," he said.

"I-," she started, "I'm sorry, Captain, I didn't mean to intrude."

"You seem to have a very special knack for turning up where you don't belong," he mocked lightly.

"Yes," she said and he heard the sad tone in her voice.

"I was just trying to make a joke, Fraulein," he said.

"Oh, a joke," she said, still in the same tone.

"I've offended you again, I apologise," he said.

"Why are you apologising to me, I came in here without a thought – why aren't you yelling at me?" she asked.

She was looking at him fixedly and her eyes seemed to be daring him to yell at her. She was the strangest person he had ever met.

"Do you want me to yell at you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no," she admitted.

"I am not yelling because I am not mad, Fraulein," he said evenly. "I think if you hadn't blazed up here I would still be standing down there trying to gather the courage to come up. Who knows how long I would have stood there."

"Oh, um, well I shall leave you then," she mumbled and started to walk back out.

"You don't have to leave," he found himself saying. "I-I wouldn't mind some company."

She stared at him briefly and then smiled, "Um, all right, if you're sure."

He walked over to a box labelled "Photographs" and opened it carefully. There were piles of photo albums inside and he pulled out the top one.

"I wanted to find some photos to give to Liesl, and to the rest of the children," he said.

"They will love that so much," he heard her say behind him.

Cracking open the album, he turned to the first page which showed a very young Liesl, probably about four, smelling a rose as she sat with Agathe in the rose garden. Agathe had her long brunette hair streaming down her back and her face was pure joy as she gazed at Liesl.

"Oh, Liesl looks so much like her mother," he heard Fraulein Maria breathe. "She'd love that picture, she loves that garden so much."

As he turned the pages, slowly watching his children grow he felt his heart clench. He had missed so much already, from his naval days to then deserting them in his grief. There were so many moments in these pages that he had missed and only heard about through letters or seen in these very photographs. Agathe had always given him detailed accounts of the children and shown him photographs eagerly, it was still not the same as actually being there.

"Liesl loved the books you gave her," Fraulein Maria said as they went through the photos, "Will you be giving the other children something as well?"

"Like I said, my children can break things and I think it would be best to give them something of their mother's when they reach Liesl's age. Something special."

"I see," she said, "That sounds like a lovely idea. I am sure they will treasure whatever you give them."

"Do you have anything of your parents?" he asked gently.

"Just my guitar," she smiled, "It was my father's and the only thing I could take to the abbey."

The abbey. It was so easy to forget about, he found. He enjoyed talking to her a great deal; it was different from conversing with Max or Elsa. It was somehow more meaningful and honest. It was probably just because of her. As they continued searching through the photographs, she seemed to delight in getting to see the children when they were younger. He wondered if he would ever cease to be amazed by the genuine affection she had for his children.

"I wanted to apologise again for offending you last night, Fraulein," he said as he returned an album to the large box, turned to face her and saw she was sitting on the dust-covered floor with her legs crossed.

She turned her face up to him and said, "It's all right, Captain, I overreacted. I know I don't seem the nun type. I have no discipline or order." She laughed at that and then continued, "But like I said to the Reverend Mother, I am always learning and trying my best."

He gave her a small smile and said, "So, why did you decide to become a nun?"

Georg listened as she told him about how her guardian had been against religion, which had only further fuelled her beliefs. It amazed him how someone who had lost so much could still have so much faith in the world. She continued to talk of how one day she had been on her mountain and it had led her to the sisters working and singing as she espied them from a tree.

Finishing her story, she smiled and said, "It was the first time I ever felt like I belonged, like I had a home."

 _Home_ , that simple word that expressed so much. Aigen hadn't felt like home in such a long time, but it did now.

"I best go, the children will wonder where I am," she said as she stood up and wiped the dust of her skirt. "They probably think they are the best at hiding now."

He chuckled and said, "Probably. Thank you, Fraulein, for staying."

And he meant it, not just for staying with him now but for staying despite the tricks the children played, the way he treated her that first day and the way he thought of her which was the biggest sin of them all.

Watching her leave, he turned back to the few photos he had gathered. One was from his wedding day and it startled him how young he looked. Walking back over to the wedding dress, he looked at it carefully. He could so easily see Agathe standing there wearing it and the memory, instead of being painful, was comforting.

 **XXX**

Heading back downstairs, Maria heard the excited sounds of the children coming from the ballroom. As she entered, a few men walked past her, one of them being Professor Kohner from the toy store. Standing in the room was the large puppet stage and the children were all sitting on the floor, gazing at the puppets with wonder.

"There you children are," she said as Herr Detweiler came out from behind the stage.

"We got bored waiting for you and then Louisa saw that this had arrived so we all watched them set it up!" said Kurt excitedly.

"Uncle Max said we should put on a show for Papa!" said Gretl excitedly.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea, we shall have to think of some ideas," Maria said as she sat down with them.

"I am sure you will blow our minds, Fraulein," said Herr Detweiler jovially. "Now after all that strenuous labour I must go find myself a drink. Or two."

As he left, the children began talking excitedly again.

"What story should we tell, children?" she asked.

"A princess story!" said Marta.

"Adventure story!" said Friedrich.

"Something funny!" said Louisa.

"Hmm," said Maria as she looked at the puppets. "How about the Lonely Goatherd? It looks like there is some goat puppets here."

"What is that about?" asked Louisa as the examined one of the small goat puppets and made it walk across the floor.

"Oh, I know," said Brigitta, "It's about a lonely goatherd whose yodelling is heard from far-off and then he falls in love with a girl. It's an old folk story."

"That's right Brigitta, I thought we could sing it?" she asked and then added, "I can teach you all how to yodel, it'll be fun!"

 **XXX**

Elsa walked through the main hall until she came across Max who was leaving the ballroom.

"Max, have you seen Georg?" she asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him all afternoon," Max trilled as he continued walking, heading, most likely, for the wine cellar.

Tapping her foot, Elsa crossed her arms and looked around before heading towards Georg's study. She knocked briefly, walked in and saw it was empty. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought. She had barely seen Georg at all and now he was nowhere to be found.

He had been giving the governess the strangest look this morning and then she had seen them talking and Elsa had the distinct impression that she had missed something. Elsa was a woman and she had lived long enough to know that men, no matter how reformed, were men. Max had told her all kinds of tales of a young Georg von Trapp. It had been part of the interest, if she was honest with herself. He had sounded exciting and nothing like Baron Schraeder, who had completely been a marriage based on social politics. Not that the old Baron had been awful, but their relationship had been more a friendship than that of lovers. Anyway, Georg was bound to notice the governess; she was young and fairly attractive in that good girl type way that Elsa found incredibly boring. He'll get over it, she told herself and shaking her head, she dismissed the thought.

"Elsa, what are you doing?"

Georg had entered his study, holding what looked like a bunch of photos in his hands.

"I was looking for you, darling," she said smoothly. "Where have you been?"

"I was in the attic," he said as he put the photographs on his desk with some care and turned to face her. "Did we have plans that I have forgotten?"

"Well, no, but I thought we could spend some time together – I feel like I have barely seen you," she said, walking up to him and pressing her hands against his chest. Gazing up at him through her lashes she said in a low voice, "I know Max is currently in the cellar invading your collection..."

His face seemed to shift uneasily for a moment before he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. _Finally,_ she thought, as his mouth descended onto hers.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and the governess entered.

"Captain, I wa-uh, oh, um, sorry," she stuttered and Elsa watched as her face went red.

"What is it, Fraulein?" Georg asked, who had stepped away from Elsa the moment he had heard the knock.

"Um," the governess said, glancing at them both, "the children wanted to put on a show for you next weekend and I just wanted to check and make sure you're free. You too, Baroness Schraeder."

"A show?" Georg questioned.

"Yes, with the new marionettes. They're really excited – we've already started practising," she said earnestly.

"I'm sure it will be great, Fraulein," Georg said. "We'll be delighted to attend, won't we, Elsa?"

"Oh, yes of course," Elsa agreed, flashing the governess a smile, "It sounds wonderful. They are so talented."

"Thank you," Fraulein Maria said, "Also the children loved the gifts you bought them, Baroness Schraeder. It was so kind of you to do that."

"Not a problem, my dear," she smiled.

Watching the governess leave, she turned back to Georg but the moment was lost.

"You didn't need to buy them anything, Elsa," Georg said.

"Oh come now, darling," she said, her hands smoothing the lapels of his jacket. "How could I say no to those precious children, they make it so hard!"

He gave a low chuckle and then grasped her hands and gave them a quick kiss.

"Why don't you go find that charming sponge and I shall meet you on the terrace in a moment."

"All right, darling," she said, "Don't take too long."

Walking out on the terrace she spotted Max, who had found something expensive and fizzy along with some cake. He was watching the rain patter gently on the lake as he stuffed his face.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, darling?" she teased as she sat down.

"It's six o'clock somewhere in the world," Max said, "And besides, I've been hard at work setting up the stage for the children."

"You've never done any hard work in your life," Elsa said.

"Well," Max begun, "It was hard work watching Professor Kohner's men set it all up, it made me quite tired just watching."

"That sounds about right," she said and laughed.

"So how is the mighty sea captain?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," said Elsa dismissively.

"No, I don't know," Max said, "It's why I asked."

"Max, darling, you are far too nosey!"

"I like being entertained," Max said as he reclined in his chair.

"Yes, so I've heard," Elsa said, "Why are you getting the children to put on a show?"

"Because I am a loving and caring uncle who delights in seeing them do something they love," Max said airily.

"Uh-huh," said Elsa knowingly, "It has nothing to do with the fact that they can sing quite well?"

"Oh no, " Max said, "I wouldn't dream of getting them to put on a show just so I can see how well they perform and take direction. How could you suggest such a thing, darling?"

"I apologise, Max," Elsa said, her eyes sparkling with restrained humour.

 **XXX**

Switching the nursery light off and closing the door gently, Maria headed for her bedroom. It had been a long day. They last few days they had been busy at work, studying hard in the morning and then the afternoons had been spent in the ballroom endlessly practising for their little show in three days time. She had also managed to make herself a dress from the blue fabric with some help from Liesl. The girl had been so happy to help Maria make something simple but beautiful that she could wear when they did their puppet show. It had turned out quite lovely too, she had to admit and it was certainly the nicest dress she had ever owned.

Getting into her room, she closed the windows as she heard the sounds of a storm brewing. It had been so miserable the last few days, it was lucky the children had the puppets to keep them occupied or she was sure they all would have gone mad. The children were so excited and she was so impressed with how well they were doing, it was truly amazing. There was a loud clap of thunder and she heard the unmistakeable sound of a door banging open and she smiled to herself and slowly begun to count under her breath.

She had just reached ten when little Gretl and Marta came running into her room and immediately jumped on her bed and under the covers. Peering under the blanket she smiled at them warmly.

"Well this all feels very familiar," Maria said laughing.

"We tried to sing about our favourite things but it wasn't the same without you, Fraulein Maria," said Gretl as she climbed into Maria's lap.

"All right, but just until the storm dies down, okay?" she said.

There was another loud clap of thunder and lightening illuminated the sky and a few moments later, the rest of the children were at her door.

"Oh come in then!" she said.

"Can you sing the song, Fraulein Maria?" asked Brigitta once she had snuggled in.

"How about we practise our song for the show?" she said brightly.

The children agreed and she started to sing:

" _High on a hill was a lonely goatherd,  
_ _Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo.  
_ _Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd,  
_ _Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo._

 _Folks in a town that was quite remote heard,  
_ _Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo.  
_ _Lusty and clear from the goatherd´s throat heard,  
_ _Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo."_

"What _are_ you all doing?" came the voice of Captain von Trapp.

He was leaning against the open door with an amused expression on his face.

"Father!" said Louisa, "You can't listen! It's a surprise, you have to leave."

"Louisa!" hissed Friedrich and glared at his sister.

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise but you are to be back in bed when the storm eases up," the Captain said and he focused his gaze on Maria. "I know it may be a thunderstorm but is that clear?"

"Crystal," she said, trying to suppress a smile.

"And keep it down, please," he said and closed the door behind him.

"Maybe we should sing something else just to be safe," Maria said as she looked at the closed door. "Do you know the song Edelweiss?"

"Oh, I haven't heard that song in so long," Liesl gushed, "Father used to sing it with Mother at the piano, even sometimes on the guitar."

"Really?" Maria asked, she'd only briefly heard the Captain sing on that first day he had returned from Vienna. She couldn't deny she was curious to hear him sing again.

"Yes, he was very good," said Liesl earnestly and then she sighed. "Oh it was a lovely song."

"How about you sing it for us then, Liesl?" Maria said.

The girl smiled shyly and said, "Oh, all right then – I'm not sure if I remember it very well but I will try."

As they all sat and listened to Liesl singing the gentle song, Maria couldn't help the smile on her face as she sat snuggled in her bed with these children. When the storm eased and she finally took them back to their own beds and tucked them in once more, she was unable to control the feeling of sadness that overtook her as she returned back to her room, alone.

 **XXX**

 _"Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o,  
_ _Odl lay ee, old lay ee.  
_ _Soon the duet will become a trio,  
_ _Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo._

 _Odl lay ee, old lay ee!  
_ _Odl lay hee hee, odl lay ee!  
_ _Odl lay odl lay, odl lay odl lee, odl lay odl lee!  
_ _Odl lay odl lay odl lay!  
_ _Whoo!"_

"Bravo!"

"Very Good!"

"Bravo!"

Standing up, Georg clapped loudly with Max and Elsa as the children's puppet show came to an end and they all clambered out from behind the stage.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, kissing Brigitta on the head.

All of their children were giving small bows and curtseys and looked entirely thrilled with themselves.

"Can we really keep the puppet show, Uncle Max?" he heard Gretl say and watched her run up to Max excitedly.

"Yes, may we, Uncle Max?" asked the other children as they all gathered around Max.

"Of course you may, my darlings," Max said affectionately and then he looked up at Georg and added, "Why else would I have told Professor Kohner to send the bill to your father?"

Rolling his eyes at Max, Georg watched the children all following their favourite uncle out into the hall, still chattering happily. He heard the sound of Fraulein Maria exhaling loudly and turned to see her leaning against the stage out of breath.

"Well done, Fraulein," he said and she laughed. "I really am very, very much impressed."

"They're your children, Captain," she said cheerfully as she shrugged.

He noted that she was wearing a new dress he hadn't seen her wear before, it was made of the blue fabric he had bought on impulse so long ago. It was breathtaking. Inclining his head towards her in a small nod, he broke eye contact and turned towards Elsa and placed his hand on her waist as they exited the ballroom.

"My dear, is there anything you can't do?" asked Elsa and Georg heard the slight mocking undertone in her question.

"Well," he heard Fraulein Maria say, "I'm not sure I'll make a very good nun."

Turning at that comment, he raised his eyebrows at her but she just smiled warmly back at him.

"If you have any problems, I'd be happy to help you," continued Elsa as she walked on ahead.

"I have an announcement to make," Max was saying loudly as he entered the foyer, "Surprise, surprise! Today, after a long and desperate search I have finally found a most exciting entry for the Salzburg Folk Festival."

"Congratulations, Max," said Georg as he closed the ballroom doors behind him. "Who will you be exploiting this time?"

"Ah-ha!" said Max with a grin plastered on his face.

"The Saint Ignatius Choir?" guessed Elsa.

"Guess again," Max said, still grinning.

"Uh, let me see now," said Georg as he walked over to his friend, "The, um- Klopmann Choir?"

"No, no, no, no, no," trilled Max, staring at the ceiling, hands clasped behind his back.

"No?" asked Georg.

"Oh, tell us!" said Liesl.

"A singing group all in one family," said Max as Georg walked towards the parlour. "You'll never guess, Georg."

Georg had a pretty good idea at what Max was getting at but said, as he turned around, "What a charming idea. Uh, whose family?"

"Yours," said Max simply.

"Ah," said Georg, humour etched on his face.

"They'll be the talk of the festival," said Max.

Georg just chuckled to himself and Max asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are, Max. You're expensive, but very funny," he said, giving him a pat on the cheek and walked off towards the parlour.

"But you heard them!" Max continued, "They'll be a sensation!"

"No, Max," Georg said and he heard the children groaning.

"It's a wonderful idea!" Max said as they all walked into the parlour. "Fresh, original!"

"Max," Georg warned as he picked up a glass and poured himself a drink, "My children do not sing in public."

"Well you can't blame me for trying," Max sighed.

"Children," he heard Fraulein Maria say as she bounced into the room, "who shall we hear from next?"

He was pouring a drink for Elsa and Max when the children rushed over to her and begun to whisper excitedly.

Georg heard the sound of Fraulein Maria clearing her throat and saying, "The vote is unanimous."

He turned around and she was standing there, a large smile on her face and extending her guitar towards him.

"You, Captain," she said.

"Me? I don't understand," he said.

"Please," she insisted, arms still outstretched.

"Ahh," and he gestured at the children, understanding their little conspiracy. "No, no, no, no."

"I'm told that a long time ago you were quite good," he heard Fraulein Maria say as he walked away.

"Well, that was a very, very, _very_ long time ago," he said.

"I remember, Father," said Liesl softly.

"Play us something we know," Friedrich said.

"Oh please, Father."

"Please!"

Fraulein Maria was standing there, still holding the guitar and he heard little Gretl plead, "Please, Father."

"Well," he said, facing defeat Georg accepted the guitar from Fraulein Maria and he saw her face light up again.

Slowly he begun to play and he found his gaze drift towards Fraulein Maria who was standing against a wall.

 _"Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
_ _Every morning you greet me.  
_ _Small and white, clean and bright,  
_ _You look happy to meet me."_

She gave him another large smile and encouraged, he continued singing to the children.

" _Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,  
_ _Bloom and grow forever.  
_ _Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
_ _Bless my homeland forever."_

Gesturing to Liesl, he repeated the song with his daughter joining in. It had been so long since he had sung this song. Casting a glance towards Elsa, he smiled at her and she gave him a smile in return. As the song was coming to a close, he couldn't help but look back to Fraulein Maria, who was leaning against the wall, gazing at him intently. She wasn't smiling anymore but looking at him with a strange far away look on her face. He shrugged and smiled awkwardly as if to say, "I guess I'm not _too_ bad."

She was still staring at him and for a moment he forgot he was in a room with his children, Max and the woman he was intending to marry. Luckily, Max opening his mouth saved him from the heavy silence that had fallen.

"Anytime you say the word, Georg, you can be part of my new act."

Georg chuckled as the tension broke and Max continued, "The von Trapp Family Singers."

"I have a wonderful idea, Georg," said Elsa suddenly and she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's really fill this house with music. You must give a grand and glorious party for me while I'm here!"

"A party?" asked Georg uncertainly as the children started to talk animatedly.

While yes, things had been improving; he wasn't so sure about having his house filled with his so-called friends. Parties were just not his favourite thing.

"Yes, I think it's high time I met all your friends here in Salzburg, and they met me. Don't you agree?" asked Elsa and she squeezed his shoulder.

"I see what you mean," Georg sighed and he was unable stop his gaze lingering on Fraulein Maria as she begun to usher the children out to bed.

"I am still not sure if this is a good idea…" Georg began as the rest of the children left.

"Oh come now, darling! Your children were so excited and you wouldn't want to disappoint them now?" Elsa said, her tone playful.

"Georg, it sounds like a marvellous plan to me. Drinking, dancing, eating, more drinking…" Max laughed, "… well, you know me, I can't say no to a good time."

Georg rolled his eyes at Max and sighed. It would make Elsa happy and he was feeling guilty about how much he'd been neglecting her lately, and also the thoughts he couldn't stop having about Maria.

"Very well, I guess I can't say no," he kissed Elsa quickly on the cheek and walked towards to door, "Goodnight darling, goodnight Max."

Shutting the door gently behind him, he headed for his study. There was no way he was going to be able sleep right now but he had needed to escape the knowing look Max had been giving him.

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey from his small personal collection, he collapsed into the leather couch that sat in a corner of his study. Feeling something poking him, he sat up and saw Liesl had left a book in here. It was Agathe's copy of The Secret Garden and opening it carefully at the bookmarked page, he read:

" _One of the strange things about living in the world is that it is only now and then one is quite sure one is going to live forever and ever and ever. One knows it sometimes when one gets up at the tender solemn dawn-time and goes out and stands out and throws one's head far back and looks up and up and watches the pale sky slowly changing and flushing and marvellous unknown things happening until the East almost makes one cry out and one's heart stands still at the strange unchanging majesty of the rising of the sun-which has been happening every morning for thousands and thousands and thousands of years. One knows it then for a moment or so. And one knows it sometimes when one stands by oneself in a wood at sunset and the mysterious deep gold stillness slanting through and under the branches seems to be saying slowly again and again something one cannot quite hear, however much one tries. Then sometimes the immense quiet of the dark blue at night with the millions of stars waiting and watching makes one sure; and sometimes a sound of far-off music makes it true; and sometimes a look in someone's eyes."*_

The image arose of Maria and the look in her eyes as he had sung earlier. It was then that he realised that the look she had given him had made him feel just like the book described, like he would live forever and ever and ever. Her eyes, always so expressive, seemed to say anything was possible. Sighing, he downed the drink and leaned into the leather of the settee.

Upon hearing the snick of the door opening, he sat up and watched as Maria entered. He only had one low-lit lamp on and she mustn't have noticed him as she peered into the room.

"Fraulein Maria?" he asked softly, and it was then that he realised he had been referring to her as just "Maria" in his own head.

"Oh!" she said, startled. "I didn't realise you were in here."

Standing up, he walked over to her and asked, "What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Liesl said she left her book in here this afternoon so I came down to get it for her after I braided the girls hair," she said.

"That was quick, it used to take their mother ages to do it," he said.

"Oh, well, when you can do it on your head it's so much easier to do someone else's," she said with a tinkling laugh.

His forehead frowned as he stared at her short hair and she must have understood the unasked question.

"Oh," she said, "I actually had quite long hair before I came here. But I-uh, got into trouble with Sister Berthe and she kinda chopped it off."

She laughed again but he didn't, he was suddenly struck with the image of her with long golden hair, just like in his dreams and he unknowingly glanced at the painting of the siren behind his desk.

"Ah, well then," he said and passed the book to her, "Here is the book."

Her fingers brushed against his as she grasped the book and he knew he heard the small gasp. There was no mistaking the jolt that it had sent through him, but the fact that she had obviously felt _something_ as well was intoxicating.

Her face was staring up at him and he wasn't sure how long they stood there, both still holding the book and looking at one another. He moved his fingers slowly under hers and she gasped again and then she snatched the book, clutching it to her chest.

"Th-thank you, Captain," she breathed and gave him a small smile. "Good night."

"Good night," he said and watched her leave.

Pouring himself another measure of whiskey, he drank it quickly and headed for his room. He knew he wasn't going to sleep but he should at least try and as he walked past the closed parlour door he heard the sound of Elsa and Max laughing. _At least someone was having fun_ , he thought.

Walking into his room, he turned on a lamp and shrugged out of his jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves. This evening had been…interesting. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he was finding it hard to forget the mental image of his governess with long golden hair, calling to him from the ocean depths. Nor could he shake the look she had given him. These thoughts were interrupted when the sound of his bedroom door opening slowly caught his attention.

* * *

A/N So it only took me eight chapters and over 45k words to get here but I did haha so thanks to everyone who is still following.  
If you have read my story _A Decent Man_ then this isn't really much of a cliffhanger. I'm still not sure if I want to stick to canon or go AU but I will see how it pans out, these characters seem to have a mind of their own.

* Excerpt is from The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett and one of my favourite passages.


	11. Chapter Nine: Oh, Bother

A/N This story is now rated T for tasty, kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Chapter Nine  
 **Oh, Bother**  
 _In which our Captain is Surprised – Jolly Good - Hide 'n' Seek - Fairy Godmother - Just the Governess - A Meringue – Flickers_

"How it is that animals understand things I do not know, but it is certain that they do understand. Perhaps there is a language which is not made of words and everything in the world understands it. Perhaps there is a soul hidden in everything and it can always speak, without even making a sound, to another soul."  
― Frances Hodgson Burnett, _A Little Princess_

'"I don't see much sense in that," said Rabbit.  
"No," said Pooh humbly, "there isn't. But there was going to be when I began it. It's just that something happened to it along the way."'  
― A.A. Milne, _The House at Pooh Corner_

 _Walking into his room, he turned on a lamp and shrugged out of his jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves. This evening had been…interesting. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he was finding it hard to forget the mental image of his governess with long golden hair, calling to him from the ocean depths. Nor could he shake the look she had given him. These thoughts were interrupted when the sound of his bedroom door opening slowly caught his attention._

Georg stood up quickly and was filled with instant regret as the two glasses of whiskey he had just consumed sloshed about his brain. Trying to blink the fog away, he peered at the door as it swung open softly to reveal a woman standing there in a deep blue silk robe, her long hair was hanging in loose waves and the lamp light was giving it a golden glow.

Without thinking, he moved towards the apparition and brought her into his arms. His mouth was on hers and all he could see was Maria as he devoured the vision in his arms. Her movements were fervent as she clung to him, her hands threading through his hair. As he deepened the kiss, a small voice in his head was screaming at him to stop because something was wrong, but he didn't listen. He was past caring. All he wanted was to hold her and keep her in his arms, and believe for a moment that he could live forever.

Groaning, he ran his hands down the length of her body, his hands gently grazing against her breast before they settled on her waist to pull her closer.

She sighed and said heavily, "Oh, Georg."

He stopped, his hands seconds away from ripping the silken chemise off her.

 _I told you to listen,_ said the voice in his head – which sounded remarkably like Max.

He pulled away from her and looked at her properly. It was definitely _not_ Maria and it was most assuredly Elsa who was staring up at him as if he had hung the moon himself.

 _Damn._

"Elsa," he breathed, his voice still thick with arousal, "I-we can't do this."

A low moan of despair issued from her mouth and she said, "Why not?" Her hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt and she was pressing herself against him again, her mouth at his ear as she purred, "Darling, I won't tell if you don't."

"Elsa…" he said gently, removing her hands from his chest, "We can't, what if one of my children were to come looking for me?"

"But-"

"Elsa, please, I respect you too much," he said and he watched her face fall. "We are going to do this properly."

She sucked in a breath and drew herself up as she said, "Whatever you say, Georg." He watched as she retied the robe around her headed towards the door. Grasping the door handle, she turned and gave him once last look before she left, shutting the door behind her.

Flexing his fingers in agitation, he sat back down on his bed. He never, ever, would have expected Elsa to do something like that. Why on earth had she? And what was wrong with him? He had been perfectly content to devour her because he'd mistaken her for his children's governess, a young woman who was going to pledge her life to God and become a nun. Someone who, Georg was certain, had probably never been touched the way he had just touched Elsa.

On one hand, Elsa was a beautiful woman who had brought meaning back into his abysmal life and yet the thought of sharing a bed with her made him hesitate. And then on the other hand, Maria was someone about half his age who was preparing to become a nun and the thought of sharing a bed with her made his heart race and all blood vacate his brain. It should be the other way around. He should not be having lustful thoughts about his children's governess. And he should not be spending his days seeking her out, enjoying any time he got to spend with her. Even if they didn't speak, he found himself just needing to be in the same room as her, to watch her while she moved about a room, doing the simplest of tasks. There was no sense in it.

He was supposed to give his children a new mother that society deemed acceptable, and that was Elsa. That had been the whole point of the last two years, hadn't it? They had waltzed and drunk all over Vienna as their relationship progressed. It was all supposed to end in marriage. It's what everyone expected of him. Georg sighed and deciding this was enough thinking for one night, he showered and got into bed. As he lay under the sheets he tried to keep his thoughts from straying to the other side of villa, but it was all in vain for his dreams would not be so kind.

 **XXX**

The next morning had dawned bright and cheerful, the sun was shining and there were no clouds as Georg sat outside on the terrace reading the newspaper.

Breakfast hadn't been as terrible as he had anticipated. Though it was mostly due to the fact that Elsa hadn't been there and the children were still full of excitement as they continued to talk about the puppet show. He'd been so lost in conversation with them that he his mind had managed to briefly forget his encounter last night with Elsa. At least he had, until Maria had caught his eyes and smiled at him and the guilt had returned.

He heard the sounds of high heels clicking on the tiles as Elsa sat down to his right, her back to the garden.

"Good morning, Georg," she said calmly.

 _Okay_ , he thought, _we are just going to pretend everything is normal._ Which really shouldn't have surprised him; it's what aristocrats did. Oh, there is a problem you say? Let's just sweep it under the rug for now and hope nobody trips on it and breaks their neck. Jolly good.

"Good morning, Elsa," he replied as he repressed the impulse to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness etiquette of the so-called "high society" he lived in.

Looking over the grounds he could see Liesl and Gretl standing together, Gretl with her hands over her eyes and counting loudly. A small movement caught his attention and he looked over in time to see Maria climbing swiftly up a large tree. He saw one long leg dangling, her skirts gathering around the top of her thighs, before it flashed out of sight as she climbed the branches. He returned his attention to his paper, trying to ignore his body's reaction to the sight of so much exposed skin.

"Good Morning all, how are we this fine day?" Max asked cheerfully as he joined them, sitting across from Elsa.

Georg rustled his newspaper irritably and said, "Morning Max, though it is nearly afternoon."

"Ah yes well, you can hardly blame me for enjoying the fine comforts this lovely little villa offers?" Max said with a laugh.

"Hmm yes, I bet you enjoyed yourself," Georg said.

An uneasy tension settled and Georg cast a quick glance at Elsa who was doing her best to ignore him.

"Excuse me, Baroness, but Franz has your car and is ready to take you into town," came the voice of Frau Schmidt as she walked onto the terrace.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt," said Elsa politely and stood up, "Excuse me, I have to go about arranging the party. I shall be back by dinner. Auf Weidersehen."

Georg kept his eyes on the newspaper, trying his best to take in what he was reading but he was sure he'd read the same paragraph seven times already and still didn't know what the article was about.

"Did I miss something?" he heard Max ask.

"No," Georg replied shortly and rustled the newspaper again, trying to focus.

"Ah."

The silence was broken by the loud cry of Gretl in the distance as she yelled, "I can see you Fraulein Maria! I found you! I found you!"

Dispensing with the wretched newspaper, he let his graze drift over the grounds to where his youngest child was jumping up and down underneath the tree Maria had gone up. Liesl was standing with her and shaking her head at her little sister as she continued to yell happily.

"Why is your governess up a tree, Georg?" Max asked incredulously.

"The children were playing hide 'n seek," he replied casually and turned his attention to Max.

"Of course," Max said and smirked. "Oh look, I think the little nun is stuck in the tree."

Unable to stop himself, he was thrusting out of his chair with a loud, "What!" as he ran over to the balustrade. He watched as Maria dropped to the ground nimbly and was promptly bowled over by Gretl who had decided to hug her ferociously.

"Oh never mind, she seems to have gotten down fine," he heard Max say.

Grunting in annoyance, Georg returned to the table and sat back down. A moment later he saw Gretl running up the stairs towards them and she was trailing a breathless Maria behind her.

"Father, Father! I found Fraulein Maria all on my own! I didn't need any help from Liesl at all," Gretl said proudly as she ran up to him. She turned her face to gaze lovingly at Fraulein Maria, who smiled back at her.

"Indeed you did!" Maria said breathlessly, and then turning to him and Max she added, "Sorry to disturb you Captain, and Herr Detweiler. Gretl was just so happy she found me and just had to come tell you."

"Oh no trouble at all, Fraulein," Georg said, smiling back at her. He reached over to Gretl and gave her a little pat on the head, "Well done Gretl, I never doubted you!"

"I must go and find the others! Liesl won't know where to look without me!" Gretl exclaimed and Georg watched her as she ran off back towards her sister.

"I'm sure they will be fine without you, my dear," Max said as Maria went to leave, "Why don't you take a seat and have a little break? I am sure Liesl can manage for a bit."

Georg turned his attention back towards Maria who hesitated.

"Oh, why thank you Herr Detweiler but it-" she began.

"It's all right, Fraulein, please do sit" said Georg kindly and he gestured to the chair Elsa had just vacated.

Picking up his newspaper again, he saw her sit down and caught the slight pink tinge on her cheeks. He could feel Max's eyes boring into him and so he tried to focus on the newspaper, but he still couldn't help glancing at her over the top of the pages. The sun was shining off her hair and she was still a little out of breath, it was mesmerizing. He quickly looked back at the newspaper.

"So," he heard Max say, "You must tell me your secret, Fraulein Maria, how did you get the little, ah, dears to adore you so much?"

Georg tried to ignore them both and attempted to read the paper, again.

"Oh, uh," he heard her begin, "they just needed someone to listen that's all. I am sure anyone could have done it. I'm just glad to be of any help."

Ditching the newspaper a second time, he looked over towards her and saw her smiling warmly back at Max.

"I am sure it's more than that, they practically worship the ground you walk on!" Max said with a knowing look thrown at Georg.

"Herr Detweiler, that's very kind of you. But like I said, they just needed someone to listen to them and understand. They're just children, nothing to be frightened of," Maria said with a shrug.

There was the sound of small feet running towards them and he looked over to see Liesl, Kurt and Louisa heading towards them with Gretl in the lead.  
"Fraulein Maria, can you please come and help me now?" his youngest daughter said as she walked over to Maria.

Maria stood and said, "Thank you for letting me sit with you."

She gave them both another smile and taking Gretl's hand she walked away with the rest of the children. Georg watched as she joined them on the lawn and his gazed followed them as they all headed towards the rose garden.

"Well now, Georg," Max said, "I feel like you have something you might like to say to me?"

Turning to face his friend, Georg gave him an affronted look as a maid walked in and left a tray of strudel and tea on the table.

"Do I?" he said, "Hmm, I don't think I do."

"Oh Georg, please," Max scoffed, helping himself to some strudel, "I come over here, and you and Elsa are sitting here like a pair of strangers. She leaves, without even bothering to show any affection. A woman, who for the last month or so, has been practically jumping at any chance she can to touch you."

 _You have no idea_ , Georg thought. But all he did was give Max a murderous look that dared him to continue.

"You act positively disinterested the whole time until I mention the little Fraulein is stuck in a tree," Max continued, between bites of strudel, "You practically jump at the chance to go rescue her like some ridiculous hero from those novels your daughter reads."

"Max," Georg said firmly, "I don't particularly want to deal with a governess with broken bones if she falls out of a tree, that is all. I can't have-"

"Why let her climb it in the first place then?" Max interrupted.

"I…" Georg started and then finished somewhat lamely, "Well, I didn't want to upset the children."

Max nearly choked on his strudel as he barked out a short laugh at Georg's pathetic reasoning.

"The children, of course," Max said coughing slightly, "Well, whatever you say, Georg. Anyway, I must be off, I need to go and explore this town and see what lovely things I can find!"

Watching Max saunter back inside, Georg let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

 **XXX**

"How did you even get in there?" Maria asked, perplexed.

Brigitta was currently stuck behind a rose trellis that covered a small partition in the maze, which she had been attempting to get behind in order to hide.  
"I got in fine, it's the getting out bit that is tricky," said the girl.

Liesl rolled her eyes and said, "I thought you were supposed to be clever."

Brigitta just poked her tongue at her sister and continued to try and free herself, to no avail.

"Hmm okay," said Maria who was staring at the trellis, "Well I'm going to have to give you a tug to pull you out. Liesl, can you please try and hold the trellis back?"

Grasping Brigitta with both hands, Maria pulled and the girl came free with a loud yelp as they both feel backwards onto the grass.

"Ow!" Brigitta cried.

"Oh dear!" Maria said, sitting up from the ground and rolling on all fours to look at Brigitta. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," said Brigitta, "Ah, ow, umm I think I got caught on my arm. It's bleeding."

"Don't panic," said Liesl, who was staring wide eyed at the blood on her sister's arm.

"I wasn't," Brigitta said evenly. "I'm not going to faint like _some_ people do."

"Come now, girls, be nice" Maria said soothingly, "I will just go get some bandages. Don't go anywhere!"

Racing out of the garden, she headed through the servant's entrance and upstairs into the nursery. Grabbing a couple of bandages and some antiseptic ointment, she rushed back downstairs and collided into someone, dropping the bandages to the floor.

"Oh so sorry, Maria – may I call you Maria?" said the person and she looked up to see Herr Detweiler.

"No trouble, I am never looking where I am going! Of course, Herr Detweiler," she said smiling and bent to pick up the bandages.

"Max, please! You make me feel like my father," he laughed, "Now what is with all the bandages, nothing serious I hope!"

"Oh no, Brigitta was hiding in the rose garden and got herself caught on a trellis," Maria explained and then added, "Though maybe it would be best not to mention it the Captain, I don't want them to get into trouble." _Or me_ , she added mentally.

"Ah, unfortunately dear Maria, Georg has a knack for noticing everybody and everything," Max said and gave her a strange look.

"Hah, yes that is very true Herr- um, I mean Max!" she said with a laugh, "I will just tell him later tonight then."

"Later tonight?" he questioned.

"Oh, the Captain has asked me to keep him informed on how they are doing each day with lessons and so on. I meet him in his study after dinner each week day," she explained and was proud at how casually it had come out.

If she was honest, she was feeling a little uneasy about seeing him tonight, as last night had been weird. It hadn't been bad or anything, it had just been…confusing. Maria wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with him, but then she did want to at the same time. It was just very…confusing. Yes, confusing.

"Of course, Maria. Not to worry, I'm sure he won't be upset," he assured, "his bark is worse than his bite anyway!"

"Yes, that is true," she giggled and then stopped short, covering her mouth. She really needed to stop saying everything that popped into her head. "Sorry, I better get back to them before they hurt themselves some more."

"Probably for the best, see you later, Maria," Max said with a wave, and she raced off back towards the gardens.

Liesl and Brigitta were still in the garden when she returned and she could hear them arguing.

"What is wrong with you two today?" Maria asked as she cleaned the cuts on Brigitta's arm.

" _She_ ," said Liesl, with a pointed look at her sister, "Took my book without asking."

"I was only borrowing it and it's not _yours_ , it is mother's!" said Brigitta with a glare.

"You could have asked first," retorted Liesl.

"You never ask to borrow my things so why should I ask you?" countered Brigitta.

"I- what! I haven't taken any of your things!" said Liesl indignantly.

"Yes you have! You think I don't notice when you borrow my fairy tale books but I do. You never put them back in the right spot," Brigitta said.

Deciding she'd heard enough, Maria said, "Brigitta! Liesl! Stop bickering. It's not very lady like."

"You bicker with Father _all_ the time," said Brigitta with a self-satisfied smile.

"Yes, well, I'm not a lady," said Maria as she laughed, the girls joining in. "Now, where did Kurt, Louisa and Gretl go?"

"I think they are still looking for Marta and Friedrich," said Liesl.

"Ah, okay," Maria said, standing up. "I'm just going to take these bandages inside and I will meet you back outside."

 **XXX**

Elsa returned from town a few hours later. She was glad she had run into Max while in town, though she knew it was no accident. He was just a meddlesome man, but she knew he wouldn't betray her confidence, as they had been friends too long. It was his entire fault anyway so it would be traced back to him if he gossiped. Max was the one that had suggested to her while he plied her with drinks last night that she go surprise Georg in nothing but her night things.* Why did she have to go and be all ridiculous just because Georg had looked at the governess? She told herself that Max was right, Georg was just old fashioned and respected her reputation. But there was still no denying the way he had looked at Fraulein Maria and there was definitely no denying the way she had gazed back at him.

The poor girl probably had no idea, Elsa told herself, she was young and lived in a convent after all. Georg was a very handsome man; there was no denying that so she didn't blame the girl, she just had a silly little crush. She knew Georg was a honourable man, so she had a feeling he wouldn't do anything about it. He would just have to get over his little infatuation. Besides, Elsa knew, like everyone else, that Fraulein Maria was to return to the abbey in a month or so.

It would blow over soon enough, she told herself. And while last night had been highly embarrassing, he had still reacted to her wonderfully. Why did he have to be so decent. While in thought she had been searching the house for Georg and came across him at work in his study.

"Georg, darling?" she asked as she entered.

"Yes, Elsa?" he replied, looking up from his work.

She moved to his desk and sat down gracefully in front of him.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night. I'm afraid I let Max get the better of me and I drank a little too much," she said.

"It's all right, Elsa," he said with a small smile, "I shouldn't have responded the way I did, but you _are_ a very charming lady." He gave her another smile and then added, "Now, tell me what excitement you have planned for this party."

Tension easing, she said, "Well, I've sent out invitations this afternoon, I spoke to your housekeeper and she gave me a list of neighbours and old colleagues so I'm sure you'll manage to find a friend. I also invited a few friends of mine that I know are in the area at the moment."

"Who?" he questioned.

"Dame Vogel and her grandson, and also Count Ziegler who is staying here while his wife is in France visiting family," Elsa said breezily but she heard Georg groan.

"I know you may not be overly fond of them, Georg, but they are my friends and Dame Vogel helped me greatly when my mother passed away. I know she can be a little forward but I owe her a great deal."

"Of course," he obliged, "I may not be as great a host as you but I shall try my very best."

"Thank you, darling," she smiled and then added, "The children will need something appropriate to wear as well. We should take them into town tomorrow and get it sorted, you can take the two boys and I can take the girls."

"All right," he agreed and then added, "Fraulein Maria will need something to wear as well."

Elsa hesitated, she had no desire to take the governess shopping like Elsa was her damn fairy godmother. _Ah_ , a nasty little voice said, _but if you get to choose what she wears wouldn't that be better? Who knows what Cinderella might go and sew herself?_

Elsa smiled serenely and said, "Of course she will, we can't have her wearing something made by mice."

Georg just gave her a puzzled look and went back to his work.

 **XXX**

Standing in the young ladies boutique, Maria tried her best to keep the girls from getting over excited. They were gazing at all the dresses with wonder as they walked through racks of fabric and mannequins dressed in beautiful party dresses.

Liesl was standing with the Baroness and looking slightly annoyed. Maria walked over and heard her say, "Baroness, aren't I little too old for this store? I will be seventeen soon."

"Oh, dear, don't worry, the store has plenty of dresses here for young ladies" the Baroness said. Liesl nodded but Maria could see the crestfallen look on her face and the Baroness must have as well as she continued, "I spoke to your father a few weeks ago and we will take you back to Vienna next year and introduce you properly to society. We shall find you a lovely ball gown then."

"Really?" Liesl asked, perking up a little at the thought. She then turned to Maria and said, "What are you going to wear?"

"Well, she can't wear a ball gown," the Baroness laughed as she went and spoke to the shop owner.

"Why can't you wear a ball gown?" asked Liesl. "If I can't, you should. I know you said nuns don't wear them but this is a party. A 'grand and glorious' one at that."

"Oh, Liesl," Maria said with a smile, "I'm just the governess, I can't wear a fancy dress. How would I be able to look after you all? I'd probably trip and ruin it."

It was true, she probably would. But she couldn't help thinking how nice it would be to go to a grand party in a gorgeous dress and dance the night away. Not that she would be dancing, she told herself, she'd be looking after the children and making sure they behaved themselves. But it was still a lovely thought.

"You're not just the governess, Fraulein Maria, you're my friend," Liesl said, "Right?"

"Right," Maria beamed.

After the girls were all fitted and the Baroness had picked out fabrics for their dresses, a mixture of creams and yellows, she turned to the shop owner.

"Now, I just need something for her," said the Baroness and gestured to Maria.

"Her?" said the owner, a short old woman, as she glanced at Maria, "She's a bit too old for the clothes we have here. You should try next door."

"Oh no, I'm sure you have something," insisted the Baroness, "It doesn't have to anything extravagant. She's not that much older than our Liesl here so I'm sure you'd have something that fits. She's only a tiny thing."

"I have a few dresses that might fit," said the woman and she went out the back of her store briefly before returning with a few dresses in her arms. Maria watched as the Baroness looked through them before she picked up one of them and put in front of Maria.

"Hmm, yes, that should do nicely," she said as she held it against Maria.

Maria looked down, the large sleeves and skirt were white with a floral pattern and the bodice was a thick blue fabric with buttons down the middle. It was quite pretty but it was definitely nothing like the dresses the von Trapp girls were wearing, it was a very traditional dirndl style dress. It was lovely though and after she tried it on and gave it a twirl, she couldn't help feeling just as excited as her young charges.

 **XXX**

"You look so lovely, Fraulein Maria!" exclaimed Gretl.

Maria looked at her reflection in the large mirror and decided she looked like a meringue more than anything. She didn't know why she'd agree to it but she always found it hard to say no to those large eyes.

The children had been so overrun with excitement for the upcoming party she was having trouble keeping them entertained. Which is why she found herself wearing an overly frilly dress from the 1800's while Gretl fussed over her. The Captain, who had become tired of his children running and dancing through the halls had gone up into the attic and brought down boxes belonging to Agathe's grandmother.

When Maria had questioned him on whether he really wanted his children going through such precious things he had just scoffed at her and said, _"Precious? That old hag was the devil. The children can set them on fire for all I care."_

She tried to walk but the dress was too big and quite wide due to the voluminous petticoats underneath the skirt so that made it hard to walk. She heard Liesl laugh at her.

"I think I look like a giant meringue, Gretl," she said as the Captain entered, carrying another box and she saw the smile on his face as he caught sight of her.

"Yes, yes you do," he said, dropping the box on the ground.

"They are tasty though!" said Gretl. "You're a tasty meringue! Don't you think she looks tasty, Papa?"

Maria looked at the Captain quickly, who smirked and said to his daughter, "Yes, Gretl."

She felt the blush rise to colour her face and she looked away quickly. Trying to escape, she tripped over the bottom of the dress and landed in a puddle of fabric.

"Fraulein, are you okay?" asked Gretl.

"Um, yes, I'm fine," she said as she sat up.

"Good, put this on," said Gretl as she unceremoniously plopped a large, equally frilly, hat on her head.

The back of her neck prickled and she could feel the Captain's eyes on her. But she was not going to make eye contact because that would be a _Bad Idea_. Capital letters and all.

"It's, ah, very… frilly," she heard the Captain say and she could hear the restrained laughter in his voice which just irritated her.

Seizing on the irritation, she turned to face him and said, "Well I am glad you find it so amusing, Captain."

"It's just not very you," he said, taking the hat off her head.

She couldn't explain why she felt her heart sink a little at that comment. Of course he'd think that she was too common to wear such a dress, no matter how overly meringue like it was. Maria went to open her mouth to respond but Liesl interrupted her.

"Brigitta was right, you two bicker all the time," she said and rolled her eyes in that dramatic way teenagers tend to do.

"About the party," Maria started, trying to ignore Liesl's comment, "Would it be all right if the children performed something small for your guests?"

"I've told you all already that my children do not perform in public," he said.

"Yes but it wouldn't _really_ be in public, since it's just here at home," Maria said, "And it's just your friends, right?"

The Captain grumbled and said, "I have a feeling you've already decided to do it, no matter what I say."

"Well…" Maria begun.

They had already started to practice something, it had mostly just been to keep them entertained as they watched day in and day out as cleaners, florists, decorators and extra kitchen staff came through the house. Yesterday the orchestra had been practicing to see if they had enough space and she had watched in amusements as a couple of housemaids danced with one another and then broke out into giggles.

"You know, I don't know why you even bother with the pretence of asking for permission," said the Captain with an exaggerated sigh.

"Uhh…" Maria dithered.

"It's just a little song, Father, nothing over the top," said Liesl earnestly.

"Fine, fine," said the Captain, conceding defeat. "Now, I don't want to hear anymore talking about singing in public, we are not a circus troop."

"Yes, Father," said Liesl solemnly; though Maria saw her lips twitch into a smile.

 **XXX**

 _"Ah, well then," Georg said and passed the book to her, "Here is the book."_

 _Her face was staring up at him and he wasn't sure how long they stood there, both still holding the book and looking at one another. He moved his fingers slowly under hers and she gasped again. The sound echoed in his head._

 _This time, she didn't take her hand away but still held onto the book, her eyes bright as she gazed up at him. Suddenly, he had pulled her into him, the book dropping to the floor. He had one hand in her hair and the other on her waist, pulling her as close as he could._

 _He heard her sigh as she fell into his embrace and she turned her head towards his. Before he knew it, her mouth was on his and he could feel her hands in his hair._

 _"Darling…" she said in a soft moan, "Oh, my captain."_

 _"Maria," he breathed against her lips._

 _His hands were drawing the skirt of her dress up her legs, his fingers slowly grazing against the creamy skin it exposed. Soon the dress was over her head and on the study floor. Though as hard he tried to look at her, he found he couldn't focus properly. Abandoning sight, he closed his eyes and felt for her again, and he could feel her hot breath on his neck as his hand travelled higher up her thigh._

Suddenly there was vivid light and his eyes struggled to open as he focused on the sight of Gretl in front of him.

"Father, wake up!" she cried, throwing the drapes open, "We have to get ready for the party!"

Georg turned his head towards the clock and saw it was seven in the morning.

"Gretl, the party isn't for another twelve hours," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Oh, but I am too excited – can't we have it now?" she asked.

"Gretl, darling!" came the voice of Maria from down the hall.

"Go to Ma-Fraulein Maria, Gretl," he said to his daughter and he watched her run off.

Sitting up in his bed, he pinched his brow. He couldn't shake how vivid the dream had been, despite not being able to see her properly. Of course he knew it was because he had no idea what she looked like naked, which just made it even more frustrating.

Georg was beginning to question how long he could continue living this way. He knew Maria didn't have much longer left with them. But the way she looked at him was starting to get to him; it was like she could really see him and she didn't mind at all what she saw. Lately, he had caught himself wondering if she felt anything akin to the way he did. And just as this thought would occur, he would quickly push it away, but it was harder to dispel the small flicker of hope that emerged because of it.

* * *

A/N So wow, thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! Unfortunately I can't respond to all the lovely guest reviews, but thank you all for the kind words. And _Clare,_ so sorry to disappoint with it being bloody Elsa =P Haha I might write an alternate scene if I feel like it, it would be pretty A/U OOC but hey it could be fun!  3/9/17 UPDATE: See story "Symphony No.6" for alternate scene + different plot (it is in progress but is a little darker than this story)

This chapter was mostly just a little filler but once you've started the slow burn you gotta keep it that way! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

* If you want to read about Max and Elsa's conversation then you will need to read my story, _A Decent Man_ , which is from Max's POV =)


	12. Chapter Ten: Before I Gaze At You Again

A/N Another update already? Yep! I already had most of this written from the previous chapter as it was going to be one huge one but it would have been _insanely_ long and I think it works better being split up.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Chapter Ten  
 **Before I Gaze At You Again**  
 _In which our Fraulein is Tangled - An Excuse - Gallivanting Pirate - A Wicked Witch - All I Want - Ignorance - Trapped - Her Eyes Never Lie_

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."  
― Jane Austen _, Pride and Prejudice_

"I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true."  
― A.A. Milne _, Winnie-the-Pooh_

"I don't believe in an interventionist God,  
But I know, darling, that you do.  
But if I did, I would kneel down and ask Him,  
Not to intervene when it came to you.  
Oh, not to touch a hair on your head,  
Leave you as you are.  
If he felt he had to direct you,  
Then direct you into my arms.  
Into my arms, O Lord,  
Into my arms, O Lord,  
Into my arms, O Lord,  
Into my arms."  
― Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, _Into My Arms_

There was an excited hum that buzzed around Aigen as the day of the "grand and glorious" party dawned. Maria couldn't deny that it was catching on her. It had taken her so much longer to put the children to bed last night, she'd read half way through _Peter Pan_ by the time the little ones had finally started to fall asleep.

Gretl had woken her early when she raced into Maria's room, full of excitement. The little girl had then gone off to go rouse her father to ask for the party to start immediately. After Maria had finally settled Gretl down to braid her hair, she found herself lost in thought over the past few weeks, and most especially, the days and nights that had followed since the puppet show. Maria was struggling to put a name to the atmosphere that seemed to be swirling about lately.

There was definitely the excited tension that had been building as the house prepared for the party, but there was more – an anticipation of something. It wasn't until she'd overheard Frau Schmidt and Frau Bremer talking in the kitchen earlier in the week that she realised what it was.

 _"Mathilde, have you heard anything?" she heard Frau Bremer ask._

 _"Not yet – though I won't be surprised if it is announced at the party," she heard the housekeeper whisper back, "I mean, why else would he be throwing this party for her?"_

 _"That is true, though they barely spend anytime together – I can't see her spending any time with those children if she barely sees him! She's taken them shopping twice and that's it!"_

 _"Ursula!" exclaimed Frau Schmidt._

 _"Well, it's true – don't you try and argue with me, Mathilde," retorted Frau Bremer.  
_

Maria had pulled away from the wall, feeling absolutely guilty for eavesdropping. They must have been talking about the impending engagement of the Baroness and the Captain. After all, it had been Frau Schmidt who told her that she wouldn't be surprised if the Captain proposed to the Baroness before the summer was over. She did think it unfair for them to talk about Baroness Schraeder that way; she had tried a few times with the children and she had bought them all such lovely gifts. After all, she was a high society lady and she wasn't used to having to look after seven children.

But Maria couldn't help the small stone of discontent that sat heavily in her stomach. Everyone knew that the Captain was going to ask Baroness Schraeder to be his wife, Maria had been told her first night here, and, at the time, it had filled her heart with happiness that these children would finally have a mother again. After being here for two months though, she was struggling to be filled with the same sentiment.

She had involved herself too much with these children that she felt like her heartstrings were intertwined with theirs. It hadn't been done on purpose; it had just snuck up on her. Or at least that's what she told herself. And she felt that to leave would cut these strings and tear her apart.

 _I am being overly dramatic_ , she told herself, _I am just going to miss these children when I have to leave._ After all, she still had another month left with them and it would be best if she just focused on them getting to know the Baroness better. She would slowly untangle herself from them, the uneasiness would leave and everything would be fine.

This is what she told herself.

 **XXX  
**

Later that evening, Georg walked into the ballroom, searching for Louisa and Brigitta. Liesl had told him they had run off to the Lunar Labyrinth to check for any monsters, as it was a full moon tonight. Walking into the ballroom, he saw the orchestra was doing a last practise before the guests arrived in an hour. The two large double doors were wide open and he saw someone outside in the courtyard.

Twirling around, skirts billowing around her as she spun, was Maria. He heard her laugh, the sound tinkling over the music. He was reminded of the very first moment he had met her, when she had been in this same ballroom and wearing that awful dress. How things had changed.

"Do you always dance with imaginary partners in other people's ballrooms, or is it just me who has had the pleasure?" he asked, leaning against the open door.

Maria turned with a loud gasp of surprise. Taking in her attire, he saw that her dress was very traditional, nothing like the dresses his daughters were wearing. It surprised him that Elsa would pick something like that at all; he couldn't picture her ever wearing a dirndl. He had a feeling she wouldn't be caught dead in anything that wasn't from a high fashion couturier.

It suited Maria though. It was soft, pretty and reminded him of home.

"Just you," she said finally. "I haven't ever been in any other ballrooms. I thought I'd enjoy the space while I could. My friend here-" She gestured to where the invisible partner had been, "was the only one free."

"If you really-" he started to say but was interrupted by Franz entering.

"Captain?" said the butler, "The formal dining table has been set for this evening and all your children are waiting to have their dinner with the governess. Also, Frau Schmidt wanted to go over the schedule to double check everything was correct."

Georg grunted, "Shouldn't she be talking to Baroness Schraeder? I'm sure everything is fine."

The butler nodded and cast a glance at Maria, "If you insist. I will just speak with the orchestra and check everything is ready in here, sir."

"Good, good," he said and turned to Maria, who was still standing in the middle of the courtyard looking at him curiously.

Well, he couldn't ask her to dance with Franz hovering around. If he even so much as moved any closer to her he was sure Franz would have spread it all the way to Vienna by the time he'd even have time to explain himself. And what would he say to justify dancing with her? Somehow telling the Austrian aristocracy, _"I wanted an excuse to touch my children's governess in a socially acceptable way,"_ didn't sound quite right.

"Well, you best go have dinner with the children," he said to Maria.

"Yes, Captain," she said and he watched her dash out through the ballroom and into the foyer.

 **XXX**

The party was in full swing as Elsa moved through the dancing couples, greeting people as she went. She was stopped when a fan tapped her on the arm, turning she was greeted with the sight of Dame Vogel, who looked highly unimpressed.

"Elsa," she demanded, "Are we to expect an announcement tonight?"

Elsa looked around wildly to check nobody had overheard and moved off towards a more secluded part of the room as Dame Vogel followed her.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered back.

"Don't play this game with me, Elsa," the woman responded, "I know why you are here and I know what this party is for."

Taking a deep breath, Elsa said, "No, there is no announcement planned for tonight, Viktoria."

"Why not?" asked Viktoria Vogel, "Is there something wrong with the man? Apart from the obvious."

"No!" said Elsa, "And what is supposedly wrong with him?"

"He has seven children, Elsa, from a previous marriage to a woman who certainly had little regard for the manners of this world."

Elsa frowned, "His wife was a Whitehead, a very notable English family."

"Oh, she may have come from a respectable family, but she was not as proper she should have been. I mean she turned away so many offers of marriage from many refined gentlemen to go marry some sea captain and have _seven_ children. Head in the clouds if you ask me."

Elsa had met Agathe Whitehead on several occasions, before she had married Georg, and she had always struck Elsa as a respectable and well-mannered lady.

She went to open her mouth to say this but Dame Vogel continued, "Anyway, dear, he certainly has no idea what a good wife is. Or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Viktoria, I appreciate your concern but Georg and I are very fond of one another and he has no wish to rush things."

"Elsa, can you hear yourself? I didn't think you were a stupid girl. You've been seeing this gallivanting pirate for two years and he hasn't yet asked you to marry him, so my question is, why not?"

Elsa didn't know what to say, it was hard to try and be reasonable with Viktoria Vogel. She was too direct and didn't like to beat around the bush. The upper class nobility of Austria liked to call her forthright and honest but Elsa knew that's because you can't call a rich person rude.*

"His wife left him with a terrible heartache and I've been understanding with his grief," Elsa said diplomatically.

"Ha," scoffed Dame Vogel, "She's been dead for years, men don't cling to memories that much, at least not normal men. They tend to cling to something else more tangible."

"Viktoria, there is nothing to discuss. I am sure my…arrangement with Georg will progress when we are both ready."

"Hmm, whatever you say, Elsa," said Dame Vogel through pursed lips.

A small, excited yell was heard and Elsa watched in horror as Georg's youngest daughter ran through the ballroom.

"Goodness!" said Dame Vogel, "Do these children have manners? Where is this governess he was raving about, shouldn't she be making them pray quietly in a corner or something."

Elsa opened her mouth to reply but Viktoria Vogel had left her and headed towards the main foyer with a determined look on her face. Leaning against the wall she allowed herself a small sigh before she put on her best, "I'm so glad you're here" face and re-joined the party.

 **XXX**

"Excuse me!"

Maria looked around but saw nobody she knew and returned talking to Liesl as her and the children headed towards the ballroom.

"Yes, you! Girl!"

Looking around, Maria spotted a straight-backed elderly woman heading towards her. Giving the children a gesture to continue into the ballroom to find Gretl, she turned her attention to the woman now standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" Maria asked politely.

"My name is Dame Vogel and I am looking for the governess of these children," the woman said, gesturing to the von Trapp children walking into the ballroom.

"Well, you found her!" Maria replied cheerfully.

"I beg your pardon?" said Dame Vogel.

"I'm Fraulein Maria, the children's governess," Maria explained with a smile but she felt it slipping in the face of Dame Vogel.

" _You're_ the governess?" she said, not hiding the scrutinizing look she gave Maria. "I thought you were from Nonnberg Abbey.

"Oh, I am," said Maria amicably, "I'm a postulant there."

"I see," said Dame Vogel and then she added in a patronising tone, "Try and keep these children from running everywhere – if you can manage that, dear."

Nodding, too shocked to respond, Maria watched the woman walk away.

"I wouldn't pay that old witch any attention, Fraulein," came the voice of the Captain behind her.

"I don't think you should say that sort of thing, Captain," Maria said, turning to face him.

"Shouldn't I? I guess not. I never got the hang of what I should and shouldn't say," he said thoughtfully and then added, "I better go join the fun."

Maria replied cheerfully, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it Captain, it's all very exciting."

"I shall try," he said and then, with that dangerous smile of his, he added, "And you can _'try and keep the children from running everywhere – if you can manage that, dear_.'"

Maria smiled nervously and watched him walk away. Earlier, when she'd been dancing on her own, and he'd come across her, for one brief moment she had thought he was going to ask her to dance. And the joyous bubble that had emerged at the thought of dancing with him had been immense. She had been unable to tear her gaze from him, dressed as he was in his fine evening suit with his Maria Theresien cross draped around his neck. He had looked so much like the brave and fine naval captain she had been told about.

Now, she was sure the memory of him calling her " _dear_ ", albeit in jest, was going to repeat in her head. And it was a joke, Maria told herself. He had probably just felt sorry for her as danced on her own, any gentleman would have offered - wouldn't he have? He probably would have made fun of her dancing anyway.

 **XXX**

Georg sighed to himself, Count Ziegler was talking to him, well shouting at him good-naturedly, about the joy of hunting.

"It is all about the chase, isn't it, Captain?" boomed the man, slapping him on the back. "It makes the kill that much more exciting."

"Yes, Count, I agree," muttered Georg, looking around the room.

Where were the children? He couldn't see them anywhere and it was getting to him. He told himself he just wanted to make sure they weren't causing any trouble and it had nothing to do with the woman he knew would be with them.

"Do you hunt often, Captain?" asked Count Ziegler.

 _I feel like I do it all the time_ , he thought to himself. But not in the way the Count meant, that was for sure.

"Not really, don't have the time or the inclination these days," Georg said, "Do excuse me, I must go check on my children."

He left the Count and made his way through the dancing couples until he came to the courtyard where he found Maria dancing for the second time. Though, she had managed to find a real partner to dance with. Amused, he watched as she tried to teach Kurt how to dance the Ländler the other couples were dancing inside.

"Kurt, we'll have to practice," he heard her laugh as she tried to do a turn with his young son.

Stepping in and tapping Kurt on the head, he said, "Ah, do allow me, will you?"

Nodding, his son stepped aside and Georg extended his gloved hand towards her, which she grasped with a smile.

As they glided over the marble tiles, he watched her face light up as they moved through the steps. It was so much easier dancing with her, she seemed to fit perfectly and their movements felt effortless. Whenever he had danced with Elsa, he had felt stiff and was always painfully aware of trying not to step on her feet.

With Maria, it was as though they had danced together many times before, and maybe they had. The looks, the smiles, the gestures had all been a small dance of their own that had been leading them to this moment. And as he reached behind him to grasp Maria's hand and bring her back to face him, he saw the laughter had left her face and she was looking at him intently.

The music continued and the dance brought them closer together, their faces mere inches apart. In his chest, he could feel his heart pounding wildly and he wanted nothing more than to close the distance and kiss her.

Their movements slowed and he felt like they stood there forever, like they had just really seen each other for the first time. There was a heavy tension in the air and it seemed to wrap around them, making the intimacy of the moment so acutely felt.

 **XXX**

Elsa was searching through the dancing couples when she came across Dame Vogel again.

"Elsa!" the woman demanded. "I want a word with you."

"Yes?" Elsa sighed.

"Is there any reason why Captain von Trapp is currently outside, dancing with his children's _governess_?"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm, yes," Dame Vogel said, "I just saw him outside with that wanton nun."

"You must be mistaken," Elsa said, trying to not focus on the apprehension that had settled in her stomach.

"I am not," Dame Vogel replied, "I told you there is something wrong with that man."

Without another word, Elsa headed towards the courtyard, leaving Dame Vogel behind her. It must have been a joke of some kind or Dame Vogel had to be mistaken. She tried to plaster on a smile but she felt it fall the second she walked into the courtyard and saw Georg and Maria.

She was sure she felt her heart break at the sight that met her eyes. He _was_ dancing with the governess, their bodies so close that Elsa could practically feel the unbridled tension they both seemed to be exuding at each other. It was unbearable to watch but she couldn't take her eyes off them.

In one slow moment, they stopped moving and she watched as they stared at each other, their hands falling to their sides. Elsa could only see Fraulein Maria's face, and Elsa knew that look she had on it. It was written on her face so clearly, that utter look of complete devotion. But she could see that nun was clearly confused as she backed away slowly from Georg, her eyes never leaving him as her face flushed.

"I don't remember any more," Elsa heard her say.

"Your face is all red," said one of the children.

"Is it?" Maria said, her hands on her face. "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

Drawing in a deep breath, Elsa made herself known by saying, "That was beautifully done." Georg turned to face her and she saw the flicker of guilt. "What a lovely couple you make."

Clearing his throat, Georg said, "Yes, I think it's time the children said good night."

"Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment," said the governess, her voice overly cheerful. "We've got something very special prepared. Right?"

"Right," agreed the children as they all rushed out.

Georg turned back towards Elsa and linked his arm with hers as the walked back into the ballroom.

"All that needless worrying, Georg," she heard herself say, "You thought you wouldn't find a friend at the party."

He stopped, turned to look back behind him and said, "It's a bit chilly out tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Elsa conversationally, "Seemed rather warm to me."

Turning to face him, she gave him a smile, though her eyes were not in it. He had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself. Before he had a chance to say anything though, the governess was back and calling everyone into the foyer to say good night to the children.

 _"So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye,  
_ _Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye…"_

"They're extraordinary!" Max exclaimed, coming over to her and Georg as the children left, "What they would do at the festival!" Elsa watched as Max moved towards Maria and grabbed her arm, "Oh, young lady, I must have words with you."

He dragged the girl towards Georg, who was talking to some guests, and said, "Georg, you aren't going to let this girl get away are you? She has to join the party."

"No, really I-" Maria started but Max hushed her.

"Georg, please," Max insisted.

"You can if you want to, Fraulein," Georg said politely and returned to talking to his guests.

"I insist, you will be my dinner partner," Max said and then he added quietly to Elsa, "This is business."

Elsa did not care what Max's intentions were; she did not want this girl anywhere near Georg. But Max had already called the butler over and asked him to set another place for Maria at the table. The butler looked towards Georg, most likely seeking approval, as he agreed reluctantly to Max.

"It appears to be all arranged, doesn't it?" said Georg, his tone too casual for Elsa's liking.

"It certainly does," Elsa said, trying to smile.

"I'm not suitable dressed," Maria protested.

"Uh, well, you can change. We'll wait for you," said Georg nonchalantly, before returning his attention to his guests once more.

Elsa watched Maria as she gave a nervous smile and hurried upstairs. She moved to follow Georg as he started to speak to Baron and Baroness Elberfeld but was interceded by Dame Vogel as she came walking hurriedly towards her.

"Elsa, I hear the butler is setting another place at the table for the governess. Because you're friend, Herr Detweiler, has _insisted_ she dine with us."

"Yes," Elsa said, who was watching Georg. "Max is trying to get the children into a singing festival and thinks he can get help from the governess."

"The governess can't dine with us! She should be looking after the children and keeping out of sight. She should not be dancing and she should not be dining with us. That girl needs to learn her place. I suggest you do something about it."

"I, ah, I will, Viktoria," Elsa said and her eyes drifted upstairs.

"Good," said Dame Vogel, "Because if you don't, I will. Do not feign ignorance, Elsa. It is not becoming."

 **XXX**

Standing in her room, Maria tried to focus on breathing. Normally it wasn't something she needed to focus on, her body was usually pretty good at doing it on its own – after all, it had a lot of practice. But, lately, it seemed to be having trouble.

Earlier this evening, she had thought the Captain was going to ask her to dance and she had been filled with secret delight at the thought. She had pushed the thought away and it had been forgotten. But then, while she had been trying to show Kurt how to dance the Ländler, he had stepped in, offered his white-gloved hand to her and the delight had returned.

Nothing had prepared her for the sheer pleasure of dancing with a real person of the correct height. And now that she could reflect on it, she knew the joy had been because it was him. Her joy had been short lived as they had danced further, the dance requiring them to become closer and closer, giving way to some other feeling. And then he had looked at her and she had forgotten to breathe.

She had seen the look that he gave her before, albeit only briefly. But this time, his face had been so close to hers and the intensity of his eyes had been so overwhelming. All she had wanted was for him to kiss her in that moment. And that thought, that terribly delicious and sinful thought, had scared her. And not just because she had thought it but also because in his eyes, she thought she could see that he wanted to.

Maria must have been mistaken though. It was all due to the excitement with the party and the music. He couldn't possible care for her at all, could he? She tried to rationalise it to herself as the she begun to undress but the small bubble of hope was still there. After all, she was going to be a nun; she shouldn't be harbouring a crush for a decorated naval captain. And that's all it was, a silly crush. She was no better than Liesl, with her head in the clouds.

There was a knock at her door as she half way out her dress and she turned to see the Baroness standing there. Maria tried to swallow the immediate guilt and shame that she felt for the way her mind was behaving.

"I thought you could use some help, dear," the Baroness said.

"It's very kind of you to offer to help me, Baroness," Maria replied.

"I'm delighted, Maria."

"I really don't think I have anything that would be appropriate," Maria said as she stepped out her dress and lay it on her bed.

"Now, where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening…" said the Baroness as she moved towards Maria's wardrobe. "… When the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Maria paused in between buttoning her dress on the hanger and asked, "Couldn't keep his eyes off me?" She suddenly couldn't breath again.

"Come, my dear, we are women," the Baroness said and Maria heard her open the wardrobe closet, "Let's not pretend we don't know when a man notices us. Here we are."

The Baroness had taken the blue chiffon dress she had made for the puppet show and put it on the bed. Unable to look at her, Maria walked towards the window.

"The Captain notices everybody and everything," Maria said, repeating the words Max had said to her the day after the puppet show.

"There's no need to feel so defensive, Maria," she heard the Baroness say. "You are quite attractive you know. The Captain would hardly be a man if he didn't notice you."

Was this true? It had to be a joke, surely, and so Maria said, "Baroness, I hope you're joking."

Shaking her head, the Baroness said, "Not at all."

"But I've never done a thing to-" Maria tried to plead.

"But you don't have to, my dear," the Baroness interjected. "There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."

"In love with him?" Maria repeated, her brain unable to process what the Baroness was saying.

"Of course," she said, "But what makes it so nice is that he thinks he's in love with you."

"But, that's not true," Maria said, gesturing to the Baroness. The Captain was going to marry the Baroness, wasn't he?

"Surely you've noticed the way he looks into your eyes." Maria felt her heart speed up and the Baroness continued, "And, you know, you blushed in his arms while you were dancing just now."

Maria covered her face at this as the traitorous blush returned. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. She felt trapped.

"Don't take it to heart," the Baroness continued, "He'll get over it soon enough, I should think. Men do, you know."

"Then I should go," Maria said quietly, she needed to get out of here. This was so much worse then being breathless, she felt like she was suffocating. "I mustn't stay here."

Grabbing her worn bag from under the bed, she threw it on the bed and started to pack her things.

"Is there something I can do?" the Baroness asked as she watched Maria.

"No, nothing," said Maria but then she sucked in a breath and added, "Yes. Please don't breathe a word of this to the Captain."

The Baroness looked her and said, "No. No, I wouldn't dream of it," and turned to leave. Maria then heard her stop and turn around to say, "Good bye, Maria. I'm sure you'll make a very fine nun."

Maria watched her open the door and sweep out of the room, the door closing behind her. Turning to her wardrobe, Maria pulled out the horrible grey dress she'd arrived in and started to unbutton it.

The words the Baroness had said to her were still screaming in her mind.

 _"He'll get over it soon enough, I should think. Men do, you know."_

She had been so naïve and stupid. Why did she even think for a second that he would care for her at all? He'd been kind to her, humoured her for the sake of the children. The Baroness had made it clear that if he was interested in Maria, it was for one thing only.

He would happily take her to his bed and that would be it, he'd go and marry the Baroness and they'd lived happily ever after. And Maria would be cast aside, forever ruined. That was certainly not going to happen. She looked at the blue dress the Baroness had put on her bed. It couldn't come with her, she didn't think she could bear to give it away to the poor no matter how much she wanted to not look at it.

Carefully picking it up, she hung it back in the wardrobe and closed the door. Walking over to the side table, she picked up a pen and paper and tried to think of what an earth she should write. The children were going to hate her for leaving. But she could not bear the thought of saying goodbye, or seeing _him_. She had to escape now.

After she finished the letter, she hurried out her room and downstairs in her old grey dress. Hurriedly placing her letter on a table in the foyer, she took once last look at the house before fleeing out into the night.

 **XXX**

"Captain, Frau Bremer is ready to serve dinner," came the voice of Franz.

Georg had been dancing with Elsa, and peering over her shoulder periodically in search of Maria. She had been gone quite a while and he was starting to worry slightly.

"Has Fraulein Maria returned?" he asked, turning from Elsa to look at his butler.

"No, sir, but I do think we should begin dinner shortly," Franz went on.

Georg went to go search for Maria but Elsa's gentle arm on his stopped him.

"Darling, I am sure she just became busy with the children. I don't think we should let our guests wait any longer, she already ate with the children anyway, did she not?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he agreed, with another look towards the foyer.

Throughout dinner, his eyes constantly drifted to the empty seat next to Max. He could feel Elsa's eyes boring into him though and he tried his best to join in the conversation but he was unable to focus.

He needed to talk to her, he just had to. Whatever had just happened out on the terrace was something he could not just forget about. Her eyes, they never lied. And what he had seen had surely been a mirror of his own. While lately Georg had tried to push away these kinds of thoughts, there was no denying what he had seen. The desire in her eyes had been striking, like he'd been pierced. He had to talk to her. He just needed to know. It was entirely selfish, especially when he thought to consider Elsa, which just made him feel even guiltier.

Finally the night was closing to an end as he said goodbye to the multitude of guests. He looked over to clock and saw it was nearly midnight. There was no way he could go into the governess room and demand to speak with her at this time of night.

After saying goodnight to Elsa and Max, he headed for his room but was stopped on the stairs by Frau Schmidt.

"Oh, Captain," she said, hurrying after him. "There was a letter on the table, I think a guest must have left it. Do you want it now?"

"Huh?" Georg said, still lost in thought, "Oh, um, no it can wait until morning. I'm sure it is just congratulations for the children's little performance tonight."

"Yes, sir," said the housekeeper as she bustled away.

* * *

A/N I was tempted to make this AU but I am going to stick to the canon progression of events. I once again apologise to anyone who is not part of the Baroness Fan Club.

Also, when I picture Dame Vogel I envision Maggie Smith (don't get me wrong, I adore her utterly) but she's who I picture when I write her haha

*Based on this quote: "In the same way that the really rich can never be mad (they're eccentric), so they can also never be rude (they're outspoken and forthright)." ― Terry Pratchett, _Maskerade_

* Chapter title is the song "Before I Gaze At You Again" sung by Julie Andrews from the musical Camelot.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Second Nature

A/N Thank you everyone who is still following this story! It has now taken a slight AU turn.

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
 **Second Nature  
** _In which our Captain is lost at sea - Broken – All Summer - We Will Be Happy - A New Mother - A Handsome Thief - Stay_

"Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colours. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."  
― Terry Pratchett, _A Hat Full of Sky_

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defences, you build up a whole suit of armour, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."  
― Neil Gaiman, _The Kindly Ones_

Georg drew the drapes back and gazed out over the lake, watching the morning sun shining on the waters surface. He finished the knot of his tie and slipped into his jacket, his dreams still fresh in his mind. He could still feel Maria in his arms as they danced. Could so easily see her face, so close to his, looking up at him with those bright blue eyes.

In his dreams, everyone had disappeared and it had just been the two of them, the moonlight and the music. He had kissed her and she had melted into his arms. And in the next moment, their clothes had fallen away and all he could feel was her skin against his, all he could taste was her mouth and all he could smell was her as their bodies intertwined. The scent of her still lingered, the fresh fragrance of summer rain and wild roses.

Leaving his room he checked on the children, all of who were still sleeping soundly. It wasn't a surprise; there had been so much excitement lately they must have been absolutely worn out. Closing the nursery door, he headed to the other side of the house, walked up to the governess's room and knocked on the door. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he knew they needed to talk before the rest of the house awoke. Knocking again, there was still no response.

"Maria?" he asked as he slowly opened the door.

There was nobody there. The bed was made and the curtains drawn back. Georg knew she tended to rise early but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he shut the door behind him and headed downstairs.

"Captain?" came the voice of Frau Schmidt as he came down the last few steps. "I've put your breakfast in the study as it is only you this morning. Along with your paper and mail."

He turned to the housekeeper and said, "Thank you, Frau Schmidt. Has Fraulein Maria already eaten?"

The housekeeper gave him a puzzled look, "No? She hasn't come down yet, I assumed she must still be sleeping."

The sinking feeling intensified but he tried to dismiss it. Maybe she was outside, despite how early she tended to rise; she always seemed to be late due to getting lost in nature or some other reason. Heading into his study, he sat and begun his breakfast.

Picking up the paper, he saw the letter that Frau Schmidt had mentioned last night drop onto the floor. Picking it up, he saw it was addressed to him and the writing was familiar; it was in a small but neat hand, though it looked hastily written. After a moment, he realised it was Maria's handwriting. He'd seen it often enough in her reports on the children, or seeing her in the nursery schoolroom as she wrote on the board during lessons.

He opened the letter, which was very short and read:

 _Captain,_

 _I am sorry but I had to leave. I miss the abbey too much. I also feel I have done my job and you no longer need me._

 _I ask that you please tell the children goodbye for me._

 _Maria_

Georg read the hastily scrawled note over and over, willing the words to disappear. But they didn't, they stayed there, mocking him with their innocence.

"… _you no longer need me."_

He stared at the words. How could she have left? How could she possibly think he didn't need her? Of course he damn well needed her! He felt the immediate anger flame in his stomach and he held onto it gladly.

They had shared one dance and she goes and runs away, where was the sense in that? He dimly recalled her reluctance to join them for dinner, but he had been so rattled by their previous encounter that he had barely registered anything as he had tried to regain his composure. Georg stared again at the note, his fingers tapping against his desk in agitation. Surely she wouldn't leave because they danced and she was then invited to dinner? And she had claimed she missed the abbey but he _knew_ she had only gone back once to see them while she was here. If she missed it that much she would have visited them more often, wouldn't she have?

Georg tried to sort the torrential stream of questions that were running through his head. He couldn't exactly go barging into Nonnberg Abbey and demand that she answer his questions. And he certainly couldn't drag her back home with him.

After all, he was supposed to be marrying Elsa and giving his children the socially acceptable mother. He certainly wasn't supposed to be dancing with his governess, and that dance certainly should not have been as intimate as it had been. The looks, the smiles, the small touches, he knew he hadn't imagined it all. There was something there and she had run away from it. From him.

And Elsa, what was he supposed to do about her. Could he still marry her? Would he be happy with lukewarm affection for someone? It hadn't mattered before. He had been perfectly fine to have Elsa as a companion. Now, he wasn't sure if he could be.

Sighing, he put the note down and stared into the distance. It wasn't about him though, it was about the children, and it always had been. It had all been for them, to do the socially correct thing and find his children a mother.

"Papa?" came a voice.

Focusing on the door, he looked into the face of Liesl who was staring at him with concern etched on her face.

"Yes, Liesl?" he asked wearily.

"Are you all right? You don't look well," said his daughter, moving closer to him.

Mentally shaking himself, he said in a more agreeable tone, "Yes, yes – just tired. You know how exhausting I find those kind of soirees."

"I know, but we all had so much fun," said Liesl, cheerfully, "Everyone had a lovely time. And it was lovely to see you dance again."

Clearing his throat he said, "Ah yes, I know I'm not very good. I think I may have tread on the Baroness's feet a few times."

"Oh, no, I meant with Fraulein Maria," said Liesl, "I didn't see you dancing with the Baroness. By the way, do you know where Fraulein Maria is? She didn't wake us and she isn't in her room. I thought…" Liesl trailed off and then gave him a small smile, "Well, I thought she might be with you?"

The hopeful look on his daughter's face would have crushed any other man, he was sure.

"Ah, no…." Georg started, "She has gone back to the abbey."

"Oh," Liesl frowned, "When will she be back?"

"She won't be back, she has returned there to stay," Georg said, trying to keep his voice casual.

Liesl just stared at him and he watched her smile fall.

"If you could please go help your brothers and sisters get dressed that would be appreciated, Liesl," he said, trying to keep his tone light. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, Father."

He watched his daughter turn and leave, and immediately felt the horrible guilt set in. Everything was a mess, and it was his fault.

 **XXX**

Maria stared at the stone wall where a small crucifix hung, willing it to come to life and scold her. But it didn't, the resigned face just stayed there, unmoving.

As soon as she'd arrived back at the abbey she had been greeted by a somewhat surprised Sister Margaretta. Maria had asked, a little woodenly, to be put in seclusion as soon as the heavy gates had closed behind her. The Sister had tried to ask questions as she led her to a private chamber but Maria had been determined in her silence.

Over the next few days, Maria went about her days like she was in a dream. When she had visited the abbey a few weeks ago, she had found it unsettling that nothing had changed. But now, now she was glad to have the high walls around her and to hear the sounds of the sisters at work.

Everything still felt different though; it was like she was outside looking in on the world. She didn't feel like she belonged. No matter how hard she prayed she felt alone and confused. She had been sent to the von Trapp family on an errand of God. Not to find love. And she still had no idea if the words the Baroness has said to her were even true.

The Baroness had said that Maria was in love with the Captain but Maria had no idea about love. She'd never been in love before, how was she supposed to know? And wasn't it supposed to be a wonderful feeling? Maria certainly did not feel wonderful, she felt confused and hurt. It was as though someone had reached into her chest, taken her heart, pulled it apart and then returned it back broken - with parts of herself missing. It ached.

Kneeling down, she closed her eyes, clasped her hands tightly and tried to pray.

 **XXX**

As Elsa walked past the ballroom, she paused at the sound of the children talking in hushed voices on the other side of the door.

"Liesl, is it really true?" she heard one of them ask.

"Yes," she heard Liesl reply, "He said she's gone back to the abbey."

"It can't be true!" cried a voice, Elsa was sure it was the youngest, Gretl. "She didn't even say goodbye…"

"Well, I already told you what _I_ think…" said Liesl.

Breathing in, Elsa continued towards Georg's study. She still couldn't believe that Maria had actually left. It had been so much easier than she had expected. All Elsa had wanted was for the girl to remember her place; she was the governess after all. She had not expected her to leave in the middle of the night. And while it had turned out better than Elsa had anticipated, she hadn't felt overly confident about it. Though, she was struggling to place exactly why that was.

"Good afternoon, darling," Elsa said pleasantly as she swept into Georg's study. "I hope you slept well."

"Good afternoon, Elsa," he said as he worked at his desk.

"I think we can say last night was a success," Elsa said, "The children were simply marvellous, too. "

"Yes, yes, indeed they were," he said and gave her a small smile.

"I just came to let you know that I'll need to return to Vienna for a few days," Elsa said.

"Oh?" Georg asked.

"Yes, I just need to go see my friend – you know Baroness Dietrich?" Elsa went on, "It's her birthday and she's having this wonderful get together."

"Sounds lovely, Elsa."

"I would ask you to join me but I, ah, heard that the governess has left and so I imagine you would need to look after the children. Max said he would take me to the station though, so no need to trouble yourself."

He cleared his throat and said, "Hmm, yes. Well, I shall see you when you return then, Elsa."

"Yes, darling."

Closing the door behind her, Elsa headed to find Max so they could leave for station. It was true her friend was having a party, but it had been mostly an excuse to get out of the house for a few days. She needed Georg to get over his ridiculous infatuation with the little nun and also place some distance between them.

Elsa wanted him to miss her. She wanted him to come crawling to her, begging for forgiveness. And most of all, she wanted him to ask her the damn question she had been waiting to hear all summer.

 **XXX**

It had been a week. It felt like it had been a year. Every morning Georg would come downstairs and still expect her to rush in, apologising for being late. And then during the day, he would walk up to the nursery and expect to see her there, sitting with one of his children as she explained something they didn't understand. Or he'd expect to hear her singing some tune as she went about her day.

Worst of all, was every night he would sit in his study and look up at the door, waiting for her to knock and come in. There was no knock. Just silence. The whole house was silent, like it was in mourning.

Part of him had hoped she would return. That she'd change her mind and come back to them. Come back to him. But she didn't. And this horrible realisation made him see that she had become so much a part of his life, so much so that everything seemed wrong without her.

It was how he had felt when Agathe had passed away. And that thought was painful. Because he knew. He knew why it hurt. He knew why it didn't feel right.

Because the captain had fallen in love with the governess.

Once, he had told himself that she was nothing like the sea. He had been wrong. She was the sea; wild and infinite. And a naval captain was nothing without the sea, it defined him.

But this was not some silly romantic novel that Brigitta was inclined to read. He could not go into the hallowed halls of Nonnberg Abbey and profess his love to her like some stupid hero. He had no idea if she even would return his feelings. Yes, there was something there. But he couldn't be sure. And he wasn't certain he could survive it if he guessed wrong.

Besides, she had also made her decision, and he would respect it. Now, it was time for him to live with the decision he had made.

Grabbing a glass from his side table, he poured himself a drink and downed it quickly, the alcohol burning its way down his throat. With great care, he placed the glass back on the table with, the solid sound of it touching the table reverberating in his head, and headed out of his study.

Striding purposefully into the parlour, he found Max and Elsa chatting away happily.

"Max, I need to have a word with Elsa in private, please," he said.

Max gave him an odd look and shrugged his shoulders, "All right, but I won't be far. Don't get any ideas." And Georg watched as he sauntered out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Elsa stood up and asked "What is it, Georg?"

"Elsa," he said, walking up to her and grasping both her hands gently, "I think it's time we moved forward. I have great respect and admiration for you and I care for you greatly."

The smile on her face seemed to stab at him, it was mocking with its honest expression of happiness, "Oh, Georg."

Removing a hand from hers, he took a jewellery box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the large and extravagant ring inside. It glinted in the lamplight.

"It's beautiful," she said, placing it on her finger and then looking up at him once more. "I know we will be very happy, darling."

"Yes, happy," he heard himself say.

The next moment, he was kissing her and he could feel her clutching at the lapels of his jacket. All he wanted to do was lose himself in her, after all, he'd done it before and he could do it again.

 _Coward_ , a voice whispered in his head.

 **XXX**

"The country's so restful isn't it?"

Elsa walked as quickly as she dared and sat down at the table with Max, who was playing cards. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep this up. Those children were far too much effort, the little nun had made it look so _easy_.

"Have some lemonade," Max continued, giving her an amused look.

"Oh, there must be an easier way," Elsa sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"I get a fiendish delight thinking of you as the mother of seven," Max said, his amusement clear.

Elsa just raised her eyebrows and said, "Mm-hmm."

"How do you plan to do it?" Max asked.

"Darling, haven't you ever heard of a delightful little thing called boarding school?" asked Elsa with a delicately raised eyebrow.

Max laughed in disbelief, "Baroness Machiavelli." Then he added, "I don't think Georg would agree to it though."

Elsa took a sip of her lemonade and said, "Darling, these children need structure and order in their life. They can't have governess after governess waltzing through their lives. Georg has to be reasonable. They need a proper education."

Max gave a little shrug, "Well, rather you than I."

"Uncle Max," came a voice and both Elsa and Max turned to see the children walking up to them, all looking extremely miserable. "Where's Father?"

"I think he's in the house," said Max, as he shuffled through the cards. "What's the matter with all you gloomy pusses?"

"Nothing," sighed one of the girls.

"I know what we'll do. Let's have a rehearsal," said Max and Elsa watched as he gathered them all to sing.

 _"The hills are alive with the sound of music,  
_ _Ah ah ah ah,  
_ _With songs they have sung for a thousand years,  
_ _Ah ah ah ah,  
_ _The hills fill my heart,  
_ _Ah ah ah ah,  
_ _With the sound of music."_

It was clear the children were not in the mood for singing. Elsa tried to still the small amount of guilt she felt. This wouldn't do. She was definitely going to have to speak to Georg about his children. They couldn't wallow about the house all day.

"They just wanted to sing for me, bless their hearts," said Max hurriedly, and Elsa looked up to see Georg had walked onto the terrace.

"That's lovely, lovely. Don't stop," he said and whistled the tune under his breath as he came and stood next to her.

"Uh, something long and cool, Georg?" Elsa offered.

"No, thank you, darling," he said smoothly.

"Father?"

"Yes, Brigitta?"

"Is it true Fraulein Maria isn't coming back?" asked Brigitta, all the children's eyes on their father as he sat down.

"Fraulein Maria? Yes, I suppose it's true," he said dismissively, and then added, "What have we got here?"

"Pink lemonade," Elsa said.

"Laced with, uh, lemonade," said Max, staring at the offending drink.

"I don't believe it, Father," continued Brigitta.

"Hmm? Don't believe what, darling?" asked Georg.

"About Fraulein Maria."

"Oh, Fraulein Maria!" said Georg, and Elsa wished everyone would stop saying the governess's name.

The guilt stabbed at her every time the offending name was said. She found she wasn't able to look at Georg and continued to sip at her drink as he went on, his voice overly casual.

"Didn't I tell you what her note said?" he asked, "Oh, I'm sure I did. She said she missed her life at the abbey too much. She had to leave us. And that's all there is to it." Elsa heard him take a deep breath and she turned to face him as he gestured towards the lemonade and said, "I think I'm brave enough to try some of that."

"She didn't even say goodbye," Louisa said accusingly.

"She did in her note," said Georg, and Elsa heard the undercurrent of irritation in his voice.

"That isn't the same thing," Louisa continued as Elsa poured Georg a glass of lemonade.

"Not too sweet, not too sour," Elsa said, passing him the glass.

"Just too, ah, pink," said Max, raising the glass to inspect it.

"Father," said Gretl.

"Hmm?" said Georg distractedly.

"Who is our new governess going to be?" asked the little girl.

Elsa gave Georg a meaningful look and she drew in a breath, preparing herself as he lay his hands on the table with a determined air. She had returned from Vienna a few days ago and Georg had seemed to finally have come to his senses – at least somewhat. They had gone out more, going to a few parties and events; he'd even indulged her in shopping with little complaint. It had been like they were in Vienna, all those months ago.

"Well," said Georg, standing up, "You're not going to have a governess anymore."

"We're not?" asked the children, their faces all a mixture of confusion.

"No," Georg said, and then placing his hands on Elsa's shoulders, he added, "You're going to have a new mother."

"A new mother?" asked Liesl as Elsa smiled bravely, trying to hide her nerves.

"We talked about it last night," Georg said gently as Elsa went to place her hand on his, "It's all settled, and we're all going to be very happy."

Looking up at Georg, she flashed him a smile and he returned it. She tried to still the horrible feeling in her stomach. It was just nerves. These children needed to like her – or at least get along with her well enough until she could convince Georg to send them to a proper boarding school.

There was a heavy silence until Liesl walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Giving them each a smile in return, she tried to stop dwelling on their perplexed faces. They'd get to use it, she told herself. Elsa gave Max a quick smile and a pointed look but he just raised his eyebrows at her.

Georg quickly dismissed them and she watched as they gave her once last look before heading out into the gardens.

"Well, that went all right," he said, his voice determinedly cheerful.

"Yes, darling," Elsa said, as he sat back down. His fingers were tapping on the table and she wondered if he realised he was even doing it.

"It's all very different for them, they'll get used to it, I'm sure," she said soothingly.

"Of course, of course," he said distractedly, and then seeming to remember himself, he added, "So, you never finished telling me about your trip to Vienna. How was it?"

"Oh, lovely, darling," Elsa said, "Sarah, Baroness Dietrich, sends you her well wishes and thanked you for the lovely gift."

"Not a trouble at all," Georg smiled.

Elsa continued to talk of her few days in Vienna and the events she had attended. It had been lovely to go back and be in her own circles again. While of course it was wonderful to be going out with Georg, it wasn't the same as being in Vienna. She wondered if there was a possibility of moving there – after the children were all in school of course. While Salzburg was lovely, it wasn't the same as being in Vienna. But for the moment, she was trying to be content, Georg had finally proposed after all. So, she had gotten what she wanted, hadn't she?

 **XXX**

 _"Are you in love with him?"_

Sitting on the bus, Maria kept replaying the conversation she had just had with the Reverend Mother. It had been in a daze that she had packed her things, changed into the new postulant's dress and headed into the town square to the bus to Aigen.

 _"Maria, the love of a man and a woman is holy too. You have a great capacity to love. What you must find is how God wants you to spend your love."_

The eternal flame of hope was blooming in her chest, though it was competing with the siege of doubts and nerves. But she had to know, she owed it to herself. And the Reverend Mother was right; she couldn't hide from her problems. She had to face him. She had to live the life she was born to live.

Before she knew it, her stop had arrived and she was walking up the dusty lanes towards to the large villa. Coming to a stop at the gates, she peered in. It hadn't been so long ago that she had stood in this very same spot, telling herself to have confidence about taking care of a naval captain's seven children. Now, she was standing here trying to tell herself that this same naval captain might return the love she felt for him.

Pushing the heavy gate open, she walked in and up to the front door but she hesitated as she went to knock. Deciding to go in through the servant's entrance, she headed down the side of the villa and then the sounds of the children singing caught her attention. As she got closer, she could hear they were singing the song she had taught them about her favourite things. Joining in, she heard their elated shouts as they caught sight of her.

 _"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes.  
_ _Silver white winters and melt into springs,  
_ _These are a few of my favourite things.  
_ _When the dog bites,  
_ _When the bee stings,  
_ _When I'm feeling sad,  
_ _I simply remember my favourites things,  
_ _And then I don't feel so bad."_

Feeling her heart expand with a surge of joy as the children rushed towards her, Maria felt her fears slip away. She felt them envelope her in cocoon of warm welcomes and happy smiles.

Holding tightly onto the hands of Marta and Gretl she said, "Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!"

"We missed you!" said Marta, her smile huge.

"Oh, I missed you," Maria said, patting the little girl on the head and then turning to Kurt she asked, "Kurt, how are you?"

"Hungry," said the boy and Maria laughed.

She felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see Gretl. She lifted her finger and Maria saw it had a small bandage on it.

"Gretl, what happened to your finger?" Maria asked, bending down to her and giving the finger a quick kiss.

"It got caught," said Gretl.

"Caught in what?" asked Maria.

"Friedrich's teeth."

The children all laughed and Maria just rolled her eyes in amusement.

Turning to the eldest, she asked, "Liesl, you all right?"

"Just fair," said Liesl with a little shrug.

"Many telegrams been delivered here lately?" Maria asked as they walked back towards the pegasus landing.

"None at all, Fraulein, but I'm learning to accept it," said Liesl. "I'll be glad when school begins."

"Oh, Liesl," said Maria, "You can't use school to escape your problems. You have to face them." Looking around at the children, she couldn't seem to wipe the smile of her face as she added, "Oh, I have so much to tell you all."

"We have things to tell you too," said Louisa.

"I'm sure you do," Maria said happily.

"The most important thing is that Father is going to be married," said Brigitta.

The world seemed to tilt at those words, Maria was sure she could feel the ground slipping away underneath her feet. It was as though she had just put her head underwater and all sound was muted and distorted.

"Married?" Maria repeated, she felt like she had been winded.

"Yes, to Baroness Schraeder," she heard Louisa say.

Maria turned to look at Louisa, who just nodded at her.

"Oh, I see," Maria breathed, as sound seemed to rush back.

 _I was so stupid_ , Maria thought. Why did she even entertain the idea that he would love her? She shouldn't have been living with her head in the clouds. Of course he was going to marry Baroness Schraeder. Maria had been told that. Why hadn't she stopped and thought for a change?

Maria was shaken out of her gut wrenching reverie by the sounds of the children all shouting once more.

"Father, look!"

"Fraulein Maria's come back from the abbey!"

And there he was. Standing there, looking as handsome as ever and Maria felt her heart break. Or maybe not break, she felt it ache, ache for the part of it that he had unjustly stolen from her - little by little and day by day.

Forcing herself to speak, she said, "Good evening, Captain."

"Good evening," he replied and then he gave her a peculiar look as he added, "All right, everyone inside. Go and get your dinner."

Liesl gave Maria a questioning look but Maria just gave a small gesture for her to follow her siblings inside. Rooted to the spot, she watched the children leave, carrying her belongings with her. She wished she had them with her; she needed something to hold onto. Slowly, the Captain walked half way down the stairs and came to a stop.

"You left without saying goodbye, even to the children," he said, his brow creased in disbelief.

"Well, it was wrong of me," Maria said politely, "Forgive me."

He continued to stare at her as he asked, "Why did you?"

"Please don't ask me," Maria said, "Anyway, the reason no longer exists."

The seconds seemed to stretch by and Maria tried her best to hold onto the small amount of composure she had left. She was not going to let this man see her cry, that she was sure of.

"Fraulein Maria, you've returned."

Looking past the Captain, Maria saw the Baroness walk out from the house and stand in front of the Captain possessively, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Isn't it wonderful, Georg?" asked the Baroness but the Captain never took his eyes off Maria.

Plastering a smile on her face, Maria drew a breath and walked towards them, her eyes on the Baroness, "May I wish you every happiness, Baroness, and you too, Captain. The children tell me you're to be married."

"Thank you, my dear," said the Baroness politely, but Maria could see the intended meaning behind her eyes.

Maria tried to leave the couple but was stopped when she reached the top of the stairs as she heard the Captain ask, "You are back to, uh, stay?"

Trying to hold back the tears she could feel starting to well in her eyes, Maria turned and said, "Only until arrangements can be made for another governess."

Walking into the house, she stopped when she was out of sight and sucked in a huge breath. She pinched her brow and tried to get a hold of her emotions. All she had to do was hold it together a little longer.

Entering the dining room, the children all started to chatter excitedly about what she had missed out on. She let their laughter and love wash over, trying her best to be happy. It would be all right, she tried to tell herself. She just needed to get through it. Once she got back into the routine of things it would be easier and then she could try to think about what to do. One thing she was certain of was that she wouldn't be going back to the abbey. It had taken her so long to learn that lesson.

Finally dinner was over and she took little Marta and Gretl up to bed. While she was half way through reading them a bedtime story, a knock at the door interrupted her and she looked to the door to see Frau Schmidt.

"Hello, Fraulein Maria," said the housekeeper, "The Captain has asked you to come down to his study."

Maria felt her stomach drop at the thought but said a quick, "Of course, Frau Schmidt."

"Will you come back, Fraulein Maria?" asked Marta, quickly grabbing the hem of her dress as she stared up at her.

"Yes, darling, I will," Maria said reassuringly.

Marta still clung to her dress, "You promise you won't leave again?"

"I promise," said Maria gently.

Heading out of the nursery, Maria stopped in the hallway. Couldn't he at least have had the decency to let her have some space? What could he possibly need her for right now? Trying to gather herself, she endeavoured to calm her breathing but it didn't work.

The tears rolled down her face and she let them fall silently. It was a relief of sorts, but it didn't help her to feel any better. Swiping the tears away, she quickly ducked into the nearest bathroom and splashed her face. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she stopped. Gingerly, she reached out a hand and touched her reflection. Her face was pale and her eyes were red, she looked awful.

Scrunching up her eyes, she tried to clear her head. Opening them again, she gazed fixedly at herself and whispered, "Get a hold of yourself, Maria."

Washing her face again, she tried to focus on breathing. All she had to do was get through today. And then the next. And then the next. _Oh help._

But no, she could do this, for the children. I will not leave these children the way I did, not again. Once they went back to school, she would be able to leave if they didn't find a replacement in time. Maybe she could go back to Vienna and be a teacher there? Yes. She would get away from here, from this house, from him.

Then these months, this week and _that_ night would be nothing but a dream. A hazy dream. And then maybe one day, she might run into him, casually walking the streets of Vienna with his new wife and she would be able to look at him and it wouldn't hurt.

 **XXX**

Sitting at his desk, Georg stared at the note. Why he had kept it was beyond him, he should have tossed it. But he didn't, it was something of hers and he had kept it. The creases of the many folds permanently etched on the paper.

 _"Anyway, the reason no longer exists."_

What reason? When had walked out onto the terrace upon hearing the delighted shouts of his children, he hadn't been able to believe what he saw. But there she had been standing, surrounded by the children. And then, she had looked at him and her eyes had pierced him.

Then, and _then_ , she had gone and wished him congratulations on his engagement. Her words had been sincere but her eyes, they said it all. They never lied and through her forced smile he had seen the hurt. It was written all over her beautifully broken face.

There was a knock at the door and after his soft command to enter, he watched Maria slowly walk into the room

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she said, her voice flat.

Gazing at her, he could see her face was pale and she looked very much like she'd been crying. She was determinedly looking at his desk, trying not to make eye contact

"Please sit, Maria," he said, gesturing to the chair across his desk.

"No, thank you, _Captain_ ," and he heard the stress on the word "Captain". But he knew he was never, _ever,_ going to call her Fraulein again. "I'll stand, I must get back to the children and finish getting them ready for bed. What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Standing, he walked out behind his desk until he was standing in front of her. He clasped his hands in front of himself and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, thank you, Captain," she said levelly, still avoiding looking at him.

"You don't look nor sound fine to me," Georg said.

"I am just tired, the children were very excited to see me," she said.

"Hmm, you know you are terrible liar, Maria," he said and she finally looked at him.

"I am well enough to look after your children, _Captain_ , so I don't think it matters," she said, and he could hear the slight inflection of irritation. How he wanted her to be angry, to show any emotion besides defeat.

"I think it does, I don't want you running away again," he said evenly.

"I said I would stay until you find another governess, I will not leave," she said, her voice back to the same polite tone.

"You wouldn't consider staying?"

"No."

"So you will run away to the abbey again?"

He watched her face frown and her hands ball into fists at her side, he thought for a minute she might actually hit him. Part of him wished that she would.

"No," she said through gritted teeth and then more calmly she added, "I have decided to return to Vienna and finish my master of education there."

"Hmm, I thought you said that teaching was not for you?" queried Georg, thinking about the conversation they had in the kitchen not so long ago.

"Well, God's plan for me has changed," she said defiantly.

"Ah, so you are just going to run away to Vienna then?"

"I am _not_ running away," she retorted, her eyes burning into his.

"Sounds like you are to me, Maria."

They stood in a heavy silence as he watched the myriad of emotions flick over her face. The temptation to reach out for her was so strong but he held it in check. Finally she dropped her gaze down again and drew in a breath to speak but he never heard what she was going to say as the door opened and Elsa came breezing in, looking down at a piece of paper she had in her hand.

"Oh, darling, I was just going through the-," she stopped when she saw the scene in front of her, "Oh, hello, dear, is everything all right, Georg?"

"Ah yes, I was just-" Georg begun.

"I was just leaving," said Maria, her gaze fixedly on Elsa, "Good night."

Without another glance in his direction, she scurried out of the room. Moving back to his chair, he sat down.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked and he turned to face her, her face was a mask of innocent curiosity.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said, his voice overly cheerful, breathing he tried to sound more relaxed, "Just needed to go over the children's study plan for tomorrow."

"Ah," said Elsa, and the smiling she said, "Of course, darling."

"What was it you wanted?" Georg asked politely.

Elsa looked down at the paper in her hands and then back up at him, "Oh, I was just going to go over some wedding things but I am sure it can wait until tomorrow – you must be busy."

"All right, uh, yes we-we can discuss them tomorrow," Georg said.

Elsa flashed him a smile and he watched her turn and leave his study. He sighed and leant his head against the chair, closing his eyes as he did. When did his life get so complicated? Oh yes, when I feel in love with a postulant and then decided to marry someone else. That's right. His head kept telling him he had made the right choice - the _only_ choice according to what he was sure most people would say. But his heart kept telling him he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

The look on Maria's face had been soul crushing. She had tried, oh she had tried, to control her facial expression but she was so horribly bad at it. She was the worst liar he had ever met, even worse than Friedrich and his "blue strawberries".

Maria had said she wasn't going to return to Nonnberg Abbey, but still, she was going to leave for Vienna. The look in her eyes had told him she didn't want to be anywhere near him. All he wanted was to see her smile again, to hear her laugh and, most of all, all he wanted was for her to be in his arms once more.

* * *

A/N This chapter was pretty much just angst alley but ah well haha I hope you still enjoyed it anyway, it was a little difficult to write so many emotions but I hope I did them justice.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Heart, Don't Fail Me Now

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed =)

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
 **Heart, Don't Fail Me Now**  
 _In which our Fraulein is Brave - He Asked Me – A Path of Broken Hearts – I Understand - Clinging to Lost Dreams - Incredibly Stupid - Boys Are Idiots - I'm Sorry - The Captain and the Governess_

"Everything is more beautiful because we are doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again."  
― Homer, The Iliad

"Grown ups are complicated creatures, full of quirks and secrets."  
― Roald Dahl

"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."  
― Dr. Seuss

The new day dawned and Maria awoke in that hazy warm fog that occurs before the memories of past events catch up. She had had the most wonderful dream and the feelings it had evoked still lingered.

She had been sitting on her mountain having a picnic with the children. The sky had been an impossible blue and the wind had a lovely cool breeze that complimented the warm sun. Her gaze had drifted across the wide fields as she watched the children play; rolling on the green grass and throwing a ball to one another.

As she sat on the picnic blanket, she had leant back into someone and their arms had reached around her and pulled her close. Tilting her head, she had looked up into the face of the Captain and he had leant down and kissed her. Pulling back slightly, she had gazed up at his face and then he had just smiled at her and Maria had known that she belonged there in his arms.

And then she had woken up and the beautiful dream had faded away, but not the feeling of safety and love. They stayed, like a whisper. And she had smiled to herself as she opened her eyes. But then, something had felt wrong and in a horrible rush everything that had happened in the past week had come crashing towards her.

Sitting in her bed, she looked around at the room. It was the same as it always had been. It was highly unfair, she thought, that things could go on being the same as they were before. Things should be different. It was a stupid thought but she thought the stupid thought _very_ hard, regardless of the sense in it.

Deciding to focus on the day, she got out of bed and started to get ready. But as she came to choose something to wear she realised that she had taken all her clothes that she had made when she was here back to the abbey and donated them to the poor. All she had was the dress she had arrived in and her nightgown.

Hesitantly, she opened the wardrobe and saw the blue dress. It was still there, exactly where she had left it. _It's just a dress_ , she told herself, _I can't wear my nightgown_. Putting it on, she tried to ignore the way it fluttered and twirled as she moved. It was so lovely; she had forgotten how beautiful the fabric was. The words the Baroness had spoken to her the night of the party were trying to grab her attention but she mentally shook herself, trying not to let the thoughts get a hold.

Stepping out of her room, she headed towards the other side of the house to wake the children and get them ready for breakfast. When they were finally dressed, they all headed downstairs and into the family dining room, where the Captain already sat with the Baroness and Herr Detweiler.

"Good morning, Papa!" chimed the children as they raced to their seats, "Good morning, Baroness Schraeder and Uncle Max."

"Good morning, children," they all replied.

The Captain then he shifted his gaze across to Maria, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Maria replied and quickly sat down.

The only thing she could think to do was to ignore him and pretend he wasn't there. But she still couldn't help glancing at him every so often. The children were all talking noisily so she did her best to focus on them as they sent her barrages of questions about what they were going to do after they finished studying.

 **XXX**

Sitting at the dining table, Elsa tried her best to remain content and calm. Though, it was increasingly getting harder and harder by the minute. She had been trying on numerous occasions to engage Georg in some form of discussion but he continuingly kept giving her short answers, or didn't even respond at all.

It was so humiliating to watch him constantly flicking his gaze over towards the governess – who was also unusually quiet. The children were engaging her with conversations about what they were going to do that day and Elsa watched as the girl just nodded and smiled, only saying a word or two when absolutely needed. And as the meal continued, Elsa watched as Georg and Maria kept constantly taking turns to look at each other.

Did he think she was stupid? They were both so horribly obvious, the anger starting to take a hold. She was the one with the ring on her finger but no; Georg was constantly looking at the governess over his coffee, not paying his fiancée any attention. When the meal had finished, she turned her gaze towards Max and raised an eyebrow as she gestured silently towards Georg.

"Yes, darling?" Max said later that day as they walked outside, leaving Georg to retreat to his study for the afternoon.

"Max, we have discussed this and it is getting ridiculous," Elsa snapped, "I am definitely not imagining things, I can see the two of them looking at each other constantly when they think the other isn't looking. It's pathetic."

Max looked highly uncomfortable at this statement and said, "Elsa, you know I want you and Georg to be together. But-"

"But?" Elsa asked, her voice low.

"Well…" Max said, scratching his ear, "I have noticed a few things and maybe it's not as we initially thought?"

"What?" asked Elsa, placing one hand on her hip she used the other to poke Max in the chest, "You told me you agreed that it was nothing but a silly crush. That he would get over it."

"Yes, well, it doesn't appear to be the case," Max said awkwardly.

"Max," Elsa sighed, "He asked _me_ to marry him. Yet he continues on with that stupid girl and thinks I don't notice?"

"I don't think there is actually anything going on," Max said.

"That makes it so much worse!" Elsa said, trying to keep a hold of her emotions. "If he was any other man, he would have done something about it and got it over with. But he hasn't."

Elsa breathed in and watched as Max tried to think of something to say in the face of her frustration.

"Elsa…" Max started to say.

Closing her eyes briefly, Elsa cut him off, "Max, just don't worry about it. I can fix this. I will fix this."

Leaving Max, she headed upstairs in search of the governess. Georg had been spending two years courting her and she had been the one that had been understanding in his grief. It was Elsa that had slowly coaxed him to leave his brooding tendencies and experience life at it's fullest again. All the effort had been on her part. And then, this stupid girl comes along and Georg pushes her to the side as if she'd done nothing.

All Maria had done was sing some stupid songs and prance around like some idiot. It was disgusting and so humiliating. What happened to all those lovely things Georg had said to her the day they had arrived at Aigen? What about his charming, witty, saviour _now?_

After walking through numerous rooms she finally came across the governess in a large sunroom that overlooked the lake. She was peering behind a couch but turned when she heard Elsa walk in.

"Oh, Baroness, hello," said Maria, shifting uneasily.

"Hello, dear," Elsa said politely, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"With me?" she repeated, her eyes widening.

Elsa just smiled and sat down on the settee, patting it for Maria to sit down next to her. She watched as Maria hesitated and then sat down, Elsa noticed how she tried to take up as little space as possible, sitting on the edge.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was all right," Elsa said, sending the girl a smile.

"Everything is fine, Baroness Schraeder," Maria said.

"Well, last time we spoke, you were going back to the abbey to take your vows," Elsa said.

"Yes," it was barely more than a whisper.

"I was just wondering what made you change your mind?" Elsa asked, "You seemed so determined in your faith, I'd hate for something to have happened for you to have lost that, dear."

"Oh, well, I-" Maria started.

"It's just that I thought you understood what I said to you," Elsa went on, still in the same friendly tone, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Maria. And while Georg, Captain von Trapp, that is, is a fine man – he is still a man."

"I don't think-"

"Then you shouldn't talk, dear," Elsa snapped, her anger getting the better of her. Taking a calming breath she said more gently, "Sorry, Maria, but you are just so young and I would hate to think of something like this ruining your chance of finding where you belong in the world."

Maria said nothing but just stared at her hands that were clasped in her lap. Reaching out a hand, Elsa patted them gently.

"Hopefully we will be able to find a replacement for you soon, dear," Elsa said, giving her another pat on the hand before standing up. "But we do appreciate you working so hard with the children."

Elsa tried to keep the smile on her face in place as she watched the girl, but she could feel it slipping. She had seen, and heard, on numerous occasions, this girl argue with Georg. But it seemed there was no fire left, it was like someone had come along and put her flame out. And Elsa knew that someone had been her. The guilt was starting to become overwhelming. But Georg had made his choice and Elsa wanted so badly for it to work.

Maria still sat there silently until she finally said in a meek voice, "Thank you for not saying anything to the Captain."

Elsa couldn't believe she was being thanked, the guilt doubled and she felt tendrils of shame wrap around her heart.

"Please, let us not mention it, Maria," Elsa said softly, and with one last look she stood and swept out of the room.

But little did they both know, they hadn't been alone.

 **XXX**

"Georg?"

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Georg looked up from his notebook and into the face of Max. He had been sitting at his desk for over an hour since lunch and he had accomplished nothing. Earlier, he had gone and sat in on the children as Maria instructed them in their French lesson. Sitting at the back, he had watched as she moved about the room, her gaze permanently avoiding him.

It had been pure torture but he had tried to justify that there was nothing wrong with him sitting in on his children's lesson. After all, he'd been doing it before she left and he knew the children had loved having him there – especially during their history lessons. So, why should anything change?

"Yes?"

"Mind if I join you?" asked Max, as he made himself comfortable in the chair across from Georg's desk.

"If I did mind, would it stop you?" asked Georg darkly.

Max just gave a shrug and said, "Probably not."

"Well then, no, Max, I don't mind," Georg said, closing his notebook with a snap.

"You know, I've been thinking-"

"Always dangerous."

"- Hmm, yes. But I have been thinking and I am just wondering what it is you think you are doing, Georg?"

"What?" asked Georg sharply, "What the devil are you talking about, Max?"

His friend just gave another shrug and said, "Seems to be me you are playing a dangerous game, my friend."

"I do not know what you are referring to," said Georg airily.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I am referring to," Max said.

Georg looked at his friend carefully, then, he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands together against his chest. "Well Max, don't let me stop you."

"I am referring to the horrible way you are treating Elsa."

"Elsa? I haven't done a thing to Elsa," said Georg incredulously.

"Ha! Exactly, you've done nothing," Max said triumphantly, "You have barely acknowledged her."

Georg paused and tried to think, but it was hard with Max giving him that know-it-all look.

"That is not true, we have been going out to numerous social gatherings since she has returned from Vienna," Georg said with a wave of his hand.

"Ah, yes," Max agreed, and then he went on, "But since the little Fraulein has returned you have barely spoken to her. You don't even listen to her if that young lady is in the room. And I notice you seem to make a great of effort so she is _indeed_ in the room."

"Max," said Georg, in a low deadly whisper, "What is it that you are trying to imply?"

"I am not implying anything," Max said casually.

"Good."

"I am _telling_ you exactly what is going on."

"Max!"

Max raised he hands in a sign of defeat and said, "Whatever, Georg, I am just telling you that someone is going to get hurt and I have a feeling that it will not be you."

And with that, Max stood up, walked to the door, paused, came back, took a cigar from the box on the side table, gave Georg an expression of smug satisfaction and left.

Georg just stared at the door.

 **XXX**

When she had been a little girl, Liesl had always believed that adults were clever and knew everything. After all, they always told you that they knew better because they were the grownup and you were the child. But she had come to realise that this was complete nonsense. Adults didn't know any better than she did, they were just better at pretending that they knew better.

When her mother had passed away, Liesl had watched her father pack away her mother's things. Putting a lid on her memory and hiding her away from everyone like a horrible secret. The weeks had dragged by and he had locked himself in his study day in and day out, refusing to let her or her siblings come in. And then, one day, a lady had shown up and told her she was their new governess.

Liesl couldn't remember much about her but she had been kind and looked after them. And then all too soon, she had left. Off she went to go get and married and have her own children, leaving the von Trapp children alone once more. Over the several months that followed, this pattern continued. A few years later, her father then started to visit Vienna frequently. He'd stay there longer and longer, only ever coming back to replace their governess.

It was at that moment that Liesl had come to the realisation that adults didn't know any better than she did. So, along with her brothers and sisters, they had tricked, frightened, ridiculed, trapped, and given hell to any governess their father subsequently hired.

A few months ago, governess number eleven had arrived and they had tricked her into thinking they had eaten Gretl, and preceded to tie her up in the kitchen with a huge pot boiling on the stove. That is, until Frau Bremer had come back from town and rescued the shrieking woman, who had fled without a backwards glance. They hadn't been given any dinner, but in their mind it had been worth it – well, Kurt had complained but he always did when it came to missing out on food. It had been worth it because their father had come home.

He had been boiling mad, but they were so used to it that it hardly mattered anymore. Then he had told them that their new governess was to be a nun from the convent in Salzburg. Brigitta hadn't believed him but, sure enough, he'd written to the Reverend Mother of Nonnberg Abbey and requested a nun to be his children's new governess.

It hadn't been what he got though.

Instead, a young lady had arrived, a nun in training, and she had defied Liesl's father – something no other governess had done before. And then she hadn't told on them when they played their usual tricks. Nor had she told on Liesl when she had climbed through the governess's window after meeting with Rolfe in the gazebo.

She had been kind, caring, understanding but most of all, she had been a friend. And finally, for the first time in five years, the von Trapp family had been a family. There had been laughter and music, no more orders and whistles. It had been lovely. And Liesl had watched as everything begun to change. Everyone always says that Brigitta notices everything, which is very true, but Liesl understood it. And she understood it the night of the party when she saw her governess and her father dancing.

And what Liesl understood was that her father had fallen in love with her governess and her governess had fallen in love with her father. Liesl had thought it very romantic. That is, she had thought it romantic until the next day when her father told her that her governess had left, never to return.

Liesl had been left feeling mad, upset and utterly betrayed by this. Though, it had been hard to stay that way because she loved her governess very much. And all she had wanted was for her governess to be here so she had someone to talk to, someone that would hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Because her governess had become more than a friend, she had become the mother she had needed and wanted. And she knew her brothers and sisters felt the same way – especially little Gretl and Marta who had no memories at all of their mother, Agathe. Liesl had felt guilty at first, but then she knew she would never stop loving her mama. And she knew Mama would never want them to be unhappy, especially not Father.

But then Father had gone and done something stupid. In that typical way that adults do, he had gone and pretended that he knew everything and couldn't possible be wrong. Liesl's stupid father had asked the Baroness Schraeder to marry him and be their new mother.

It had been with a heavy heart that the von Trapp children had told their governess, upon her surprising return, that their father would be marrying someone else. Liesl had watched her face, which moments ago had been so full of joy, pale upon hearing the news. She had noticed and understood the heartbreak she saw on it.

And now, here she sat, huddled away in an old toy chest in the sunroom, listening to her "new mother" tell her governess to stay away from Father. Of course, she hadn't said it explicitly, but Liesl was sixteen going on seventeen and she could hear the unspoken words. It had been the Baroness that had made her governess leave, she had scared her away from Liesl's stupid father.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Liesl lifted the lid of the chest an inch and peered out. She could see Fraulein Maria was still sitting on the settee, her face was drawn and her eyes were staring at her hands. Liesl watched as she then clasped her hands together and prayed quietly before standing up and leaving the room.

Quickly, Liesl clambered out of the chest and hurried out to see Fraulein Maria head along towards the East Wing where the attic was. Glancing at the retreating figure, she hurried down the stairs until she found the Baroness who was sitting on the terrace with her Uncle Max.

"Excuse me, Baroness Schraeder?" Liesl asked politely, walking towards them.

The woman turned to her and asked, "Yes, Liesl, dear?"

Liesl tried to keep her face pleasant; after all, she was her father's daughter and if he could be diplomatic, so could she.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you? Alone?" Liesl asked, giving her voice a hopeful lilt.

"Of course, dear, have a seat," said Baroness Schraeder, "I am sure your Uncle Max can find something to occupy his time."

Liesl saw her uncle roll his eyes and then wander back into the house. Taking a seat across from the Baroness, Liesl gave her a polite smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Umm, I just wanted to get some advice," Liesl said.

"Advice? From me?" said the Baroness, surprised – though she recovered quickly, "You didn't want to ask your father?"

"Oh, no," Liesl said, ducking her head slightly, "Umm, it's about a boy."

"A boy!" said the Baroness, smiling widely, "Well then, tell me all about it. It's not that telegram boy is it?"

"Oh, no – it's about a friend of mine," Liesl went on, "She was seeing this boy but he was already seeing this other girl and now she's confused."

"That's awful, dear," said the Baroness, kindly.

"Well, he didn't really want to spend time with her at first, but they, ah, had French class together and he failed it so he had her as a tutor - she's very good at French," Liesl made up wildly. "So, she helped him and then they got closer and ended up actually liking each other quite a lot. But he is still seeing this other girl."

"Uh-huh," said the Baroness, not a muscle moving on her perfectly made-up face.

"And, yes, I was just wondering what do you think my friend should do?" asked Liesl, and then added, "I know it's not like they are getting married or anything, but I'm pretty sure they love each other. And that's important, right?"

"Right..." repeated the Baroness.

"I mean, with you and Father – you love each other? I mean, when two people talk of marriage, it should be for love, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Like I said, it's not like they are getting married but still, I think if they love each other than they should be together, shouldn't they?" Liesl finished, staring at the Baroness.

The Baroness seemed to compose herself and said brightly, "It sounds like she's just a little too caught up-"

"Forgive me, Baroness Schraeder but I don't think she is," said Liesl earnestly, gazing at the woman pleadingly. "You understand me, don't you?"

There was a heavy silence and Liesl didn't dare take her gaze off the woman.

"I do, dear," the Baroness said slowly, "I understand."

 **XXX**

Elsa walked into the library, where Georg was lounging in a bay window reading a worn book. He had his jacket off and the sleeves rolled up. It made her breath catch. The conversation she had just with his eldest daughter was still very clear in her mind. Elsa was not an idiot and she knew exactly what Liesl had been implying. But Georg had chosen her; he had asked _her_ to marry him.

"There you are!" Elsa said, trying to force a smile.

He looked up from his book, carefully marked the page with a scrap of ribbon and put it on his lap as he sat up.

"Hello, Elsa," he greeted, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Elsa gave a nervous laugh as she came to sit next to him, "You have no idea what kind of trouble I'm having trying to decide what to give you for a wedding present." She paused and gave him a playful tap on the arm, "Oh, I know, I'm enough. But I do want you to have some little trifle for the occasion. At first I thought of a fountain pen, but you've already got one. And then I thought perhaps a villa in the south of France but they are so difficult to grift-wrap."

She didn't know why she was saying all this, but she was desperate to try anything to get some kind of reaction from him, and hold onto the last chance of pretending everything was fine. He didn't say a word though; he just leant against the seat and tapped his fingers idly against the book.

"Georg, how do you feel about yachts?" Elsa asked, "A long, sleek one for the Mediterranean and a tiny one for your bathtub, hmm?"

Georg gave a low chuckle as he said, "Elsa…"

"And where to go on our honeymoon?" Elsa went on, hating how false her voice sounded, "Now, that is a real problem. I thought a trip around the world would be lovely. Then I said, 'Oh, Elsa, there must be someplace better to go.' Don't worry, darling, I-"

"Elsa," Georg's voice cut in.

She turned to face him and the look on his face nearly killed her, but bravely she asked, "Yes, Georg?"

"It's no use…you and I."

She felt her face fall; she couldn't believe he was actually going to do it.

"I'm being dishonest to both of us," he continued, "And utterly unfair to you."

Looking down, Elsa tried to still the tears that welled in her eyes. She heard him open his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"No, don't," she pleaded, "Don't say another word, Georg, please." Looking up at him, she gave a nervous laugh as she went on, "You see, um- there are other things I've been thinking of. Fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right man for me."

Elsa tried to fight back the tears are she continued, "You're, um- you're much too independent. And I- I need someone who needs me desperately," She gave another nervous laugh and added, "Or at least needs my money desperately."

He continued to just stare back at her, but she could see the small grateful smile on his face that she wasn't overreacting. But what would be point? She had been fighting a losing battle; she had just been too stubborn, and hopeful.

"I've enjoyed every moment we've had together. I do thank you for that," Elsa went on sincerely. "Now, if you'll forgive me, I'll go inside, pack my little bags and return to Vienna, where I belong."

As she stood and turned to face him, he gave her a small smile. Drawing in a breath, Elsa said, "And somewhere in this house is a young lady, who I think, has just found where _she_ belongs."

Elsa watched as Georg's face broke out into confusion as he peered up at her. He really thought she hadn't noticed? Men.

Gently, she cupped his face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she said, "Auf Wiedersehen, darling," and swept gracefully out of the room.

 **XXX**

"Liesl, what are you doing?"

Maria watched as the girl spun around quickly, she had been peering through a gap in the library door.

"Umm, nothing?" Liesl suggested.

"Why aren't you hiding?" Maria asked.

"Oh, um, I was…" Liesl dithered and then growing in confidence she said, "I was hiding but then Frau Bremer got mad at me for being in the kitchen so I had to go find somewhere else. And I was just checking you weren't in the library before I went in – I was going to hide in there."

Maria looked at Liesl, who face shining with earnest determination and shrugged. She really didn't have the energy to worry about what Liesl was so obviously hiding. Most likely she just wanted to get another book that her Father had strictly forbidden. The kind of book that had made Maria blush for a solid five minutes when she had discovered Liesl reading it one afternoon.

"Oh, all right, well maybe you can just help me find the others then," Maria said, "I have looked everywhere for Friedrich and I can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's in the attic?"

"Attic? I already looked in there," Maria said.

After her horrible run in with the Baroness, Maria had gone straight up to the attic and spent a good amount of time rummaging behind the boxes. She had checked every corner in that room before she had allowed the tears to take over. Stupidly, she had gone and looked through the photograph albums again, which had just made the ache in her chest hurt even more. Sitting in that attic, she felt like a ghost. Aimlessly wandering, bound by its confines, unable to walk away.

 _When did I become so maudlin?_ Trying to get a grip on herself, Maria brought herself back to the present to focus on Liesl.

"Or…maybe he hid outside in the garden?" Liesl was saying.

"We decided to only play inside though," Maria said.

"Yes, well, you know Friedrich, he likes to win so that's probably why you can't find him," Liesl said.

"All right, well I shall go check then," Maria said and walked off towards the garden.

This morning had been painful enough as it was, with the Captain sitting in on part of the children's lesson. Part of her wished he would go back to being distant and cold, and then she chided herself for how selfish a thought that was. But it was so hard to be in the same room as him, he didn't seem to be fazed at all. Which then made her remember the things that the Baroness has said to her, that he would get over it. Well, it certainly didn't take him very long.

 _I was so stupid, so incredibly stupid._

 **XXX**

Watching Maria leave, Liesl turned and peered back into the library. She could still see her father sitting there, staring at the book in his lap.

Why hasn't he left yet? Liesl had been listening at the door when the Baroness had gone in. She knew it was wrong of her but she had looked after her brothers and sisters for five years and so she had taken it upon herself to look after her family. She was not going to let her father make a mess of things, again.

As soon as the Baroness had come out, Liesl had retreated quickly into another room and then returned to see what her father was going to do, but he still sat there. It was occurring to Liesl that boys were idiots, no matter how old they were.

Suddenly, she saw her father stand up and head straight towards the door. Quickly, she flew into the next room again and peered through the crack as he walked out and up the stairs.

 **XXX**

Walking into the attic, Georg closed the door behind him and looked up at the high windows. The sun was streaming through them and illuminating the multitude of dust particles hanging in the air.

He walked over to the mannequin where Agathe's wedding dress was and looked at it carefully.

"I'm sorry," he heard himself say, "I'm sorry, my love."

And he was sorry, sorry for the appalling treatment of her memory and then the terrible way he had tried to replace her – like she was nothing more than a broken car battery.

It should never have been about simply just replacing the hole marked "mother" and "wife" with the most suitable applicant. No matter how much he had grown to care for Elsa, it had been a sham and a complete insult to the woman he had married. Agathe deserved better for her children, and Elsa had deserved more than he could give her.

Oh, he'd seen the hurt in Elsa's face. Max had been right; he'd gone and hurt everybody around him. As he told Elsa those weeks ago; she was charming, witty and graceful. And she had taken his pathetic break off with as much grace and poise as he would expect. He hadn't deserved her kindness, not one bit.

But now, he was free. And he knew now was that all he wanted, no needed, was Maria in his life.

 **XXX**

After finally finding Friedrich, who had somehow managed to get himself locked in the wine cellar, Maria had retreated to the library. She was half way up a ladder, carefully putting some books back onto the high shelf when she heard someone open the door and walk in. Not bothering to turn around she kept going, Brigitta had left a pile of stories on the floor and she needed to get them tidied up. Besides, it was nice to look at the books as she returned them and get a glimpse of different worlds – it was a nice distraction.

With her hand suspended in front of her, holding onto a small tome of fairy tales, she froze at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Hello."

The book dropped to the floor, along with her stomach, and she peered down to the Captain standing at the bottom of the ladder. He was staring up at her with his strange half smile and she tried her best to remain calm. Slowly, he bent down, picked up the book and extended it out towards her.

Grabbing it quickly she turned around and placed it on the shelf, "Was there something you wanted?"

"No, no, no," she heard him say, as she picked up another book out of the pile she had rested on the top of the ladder, "I was just thinking-"

"Good for you," Maria said, slotting another book in place with unnecessary force.

She heard him give a low chuckle and she was sorely tempted to kick out her foot, which she knew would hit him in the chest.

"As I was saying," the Captain went on, in the same light tone, "I was just wondering why did you run away-"

"I told you I didn't run away," Maria interjected.

"- To the abbey," he went on, as though she had nothing, "And… what was it that made you come back?"

She felt something brush against the hem of her dress and turned to see that he had both hands on the railing of the ladder. The fabric of his jacket was torturously close to her calve; she could feel the ghost of it whispering against her skin.

Looking down at him, Maria felt her heart ache at the sight of him gazing up at her and said slowly, "Well, I had an obligation to fulfil." Turning away from him, she faced the bookshelf again and added, "And I-I came back to fulfil it."

"Is that all?" she heard him say, his voice was so soft and low, and Maria was glad she couldn't see his face.

"And I missed the children," she said, trying to scan the shelf to put another book away.

"Yes," he said quietly, "Only the children?"

"No," Maria said without thinking and then hastily went on, "Yes!" She turned back around to face him and asked, "Isn't it right that I should have missed them?"

"Oh, yes!" he said, tapping his fingers against the ladder, "Yes, of course. I was only hoping that perhaps you- Perhaps you might, uh-"

Her feet, having a mind of their own, took a step down the ladder as she asked, "Yes?"

"Well, uh," he started, "Nothing was the same when you were away and it'll be all wrong again after you leave. And I just thought perhaps you might, uh, change your mind?"

His eyes were boring into hers and she took the step back up the ladder, trying to get away. She felt like her heart was stuck in her throat.

"I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things _fine_ for you," Maria said finally, trying to keep her voice even.

"Maria."

Stilling on the ladder, another book in her hand, Maria replied, "Yes, _Captain_?"

"There isn't going to be any baroness."

"There isn't?" she heard herself ask.

"No."

"I don't understand," Maria said, her arm dropping to her side, still holding the book.

"Well, we've, um, called off our engagement, you see, and-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said automatically, not really taking his words in.

"Yes," he said, and then he asked, "You are?"

"You did?" Maria asked, realising what he had said and turning to look at him.

He had moved and was standing to her right, gazing up her with that look in his eyes that made her feel like she couldn't breathe.

"Yes," was the soft reply, "Well, you can't marry someone…"

Looking down at him, Maria was sure he must have been able to hear the pounding of her heart. It felt like it was going burst out of her chest. She couldn't move and she could not for the life of her look away from him.

"…When you're in love with someone else," he finished, then his gaze never wavering, asked, "Can you?"

Shaking her head mutely, she watched as he took the book from her unresisting hand. Their eyes were still locked and felt like she was suspended in time as she stared wide eyed down at him.

"Will you please come down from there," he said gently.

Breaking eye contact, her feet once again having a mind of their own, she stepped down the ladder as he came to stand in front of her. He was mere inches from her and she found she couldn't look up at him and instead focused her gaze on his tie which was in her direct line of vision.

"Maria…" he said softly, his voice was like liquid silk, and she felt him reach out a hand and tilt her face up to look up at his.

She felt like the moment lasted forever, his blue eyes were dark and she was reminded strongly of the dance they had shared a week ago. Slowly, as if he was scared she would run if he moved any faster, his lips touched hers.

* * *

A/N Sorry to leave it there but I seem to be incapable of writing short chapters haha

*Chapter Title is the opening lyrics from the song "Journey to the Past" from _Anastasia_.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: I Say It's All Right

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
 **I Say It's All Right  
** _In which our Captain takes our Fraulein's breath away – Georg and Maria – Don't Leave - Little Darling - Hunted_

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
― Ingrid Bergman

"She turned to the sunlight  
And shook her yellow head,  
And whispered to her neighbour:  
"Winter is dead.""  
― A.A. Milne, _When We Were Very Young_

 _"Maria…" he said softly, his voice was like liquid silk, and she felt him reach out a hand and tilt her face up to look up at his._

 _She felt like the moment lasted forever, his blue eyes were dark and she was reminded strongly of the dance they had shared a week ago. Slowly, as if he was scared she would run if he moved any faster, his lips touched hers._

No matter how vivid her dreams may have been, nothing could have prepared her for the feel of his mouth on hers. But, oh, she must surely be dreaming! The jolt the kiss had sent through her body made her heart race and sent a dizzying rush to her head.

Opening her eyes, Maria pulled back from the kiss to see his eyes staring into her own. The emotion they conveyed was so keenly felt that her knees trembled and she gratefully fell into his arms, her head buried into his neck. All she could feel was him, all she could smell was him – a heady mixture of woody spices and something else she couldn't place, but would later learn it was the pure scent of him. The sound of his heartbeat was loud in her ears, but it made everything feel so sharply intense that she was sure if he weren't holding her she wouldn't be able to stand.

With the same slow gentility, he was pulling her lips to his again but his kiss was more demanding this time. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his mouth moved frantically over hers. It was incredibly exciting and part of her thought that she should be frightened. But it felt so right. Her heart, which had been like a dead, heavy weight in her chest the last week, felt like it was going to burst. She felt the solid feel of the bookcase behind her back and she was pinned underneath him. A small gasp left her mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue seeking hers. Her hands were splayed against his chest and she could feel his heartbeat underneath her hand.

 _Can this be happening to me?_

His mouth slowed and she felt his hands move down her face to her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she looked into his face and was startled by what she saw. The burning desire in his eyes was unmistakable, even to someone like Maria. His hair had fallen out of its normally perfectly combed confines and she could hear his panted breathing. It was so different to the stoic aristocrat she was used to seeing.

"Maria" he breathed, his voice was low and she felt the sound of it curl around her heart, "Are you still going to run away from me?"

"I don't I think I could," Maria said honestly.

How could she ever leave now? Her dreams certainly paled in comparison to actually being his arms. It was like coming home. Yesterday, she had told herself that he had unjustly stolen her heart. But he hadn't, she had given it away willingly, without even realising what she had been doing. And standing here with him, she knew she would never ask for it back. No matter what.

"I love you."

Those three simple words seemed to reach into every corner of her body and bring her back to reality. He had said it so softly, and with so much meaning, that she was sure she would never forget this moment. She wanted to memorise every plane on his face, the feel of his jacket under her hands, the smell of the books as they sat in their mahogany shelves. She could even hear the sound of the distant clock above the huge library fireplace as it counted the passing seconds.

As much as she never wanted to leave, this moment had to end. Surely, this couldn't be real. Famous naval heroes didn't love common mountain girls, and if they did they didn't marry them. Pushing the doubts away, Maria looked into his eyes and she felt like she was surely going to drown. But she didn't care anymore. She was so tired, so _very_ tired, of pushing her feelings away, denying who she was and what she felt.

"Georg …" she heard herself say in a strangled whisper.

 **XXX**

The sound of Maria saying his name for the first time seemed to melt any self-control Georg had thought he possessed. His hands were in her soft hair and pulling her mouth back to his. The taste of her lips was intoxicating and he was sure he would never get enough of her. A soft moan escaped her mouth and he felt her fingers dig into his shoulders.

It was incredibly erotic in its innocence, but highly dangerous. The part of his brain that had been filled but nothing but thoughts of kissing and touching her seemed to be egging him on. It was as though he'd been travelling a barren desert for years and he'd finally found water. He couldn't stop drinking her in as his hands left her hair and moved down to her waist to pull her closer.

There was the sudden sound of the clock chiming the hour that seemed to break through the haze. It wasn't an overly loud sound, but the gentle tolling seemed to bring him back to reality.

Pulling away from her slightly, he looked into her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her blue eyes sparkling with desire and he could feel her shaking slightly.

"As much as I'd love to ravish you up against this bookcase," he said, and he saw the blush on her face deepen, "I feel that wouldn't be a very gentlemanly thing to do. I think we should talk about this."

"Talk?" she asked and he saw the flicker of fear fly across her face.

"Yes, talking, you are normally very good at it," and he gave her a devilish grin.

"Speak for yourself, Capt-"

Placing his finger on her lips, he silenced her, "No. I am not the Captain anymore, and you are not the governess. We are Georg and Maria."

She gave a barely perceptible nod of her head as he took another step back from her. Moving slowly, and making sure she was following, he headed through the aisle of books until he sat down on the large settee in front of the unlit fireplace.

When she sat down next to him, he clasped her hands in his and asked, "I need to know why you ran away. Why you really ran away."

"I-I was frightened…" she said, averting her eyes.

"Frightened?" he questioned gently.

"Yes, of…"

"Of this?"

"Yes," she breathed, turning to face him. "Of the way you look at me and how it makes me feel."

"And how does the way I look at you make you feel?" Georg asked and he saw the blush bloom on her face again as she averted her eyes. Deciding right now was not the best time to go down that line of questioning, he went on, "Maria, I look at you that way because I love you. I don't want it to frighten you and I don't want you to leave me again. I'm selfish and I don't think I can let you go, my darling."

Lifting her gaze back to him, she hesitantly placed her small hand over his heart.

"But I can't really stay here, can I?" she asked, her eyes beseeching, "What would people say? I'm just the governess."

It suddenly occurred to him that even though he had professed his love for her and practically ravished her against a bookcase, some part of her was still scared of being abandoned. How much neglect must she have suffered? To be so fearful that he would actually let her leave, despite how they felt for one another.

Placing his hand over the one she had on his chest, he held it in place as he said, "People can say whatever they please," Georg slowly raised his other hand and cupped her face gently, "I want you to be my wife."

"Wife?" it came out as a breathless whisper of disbelief.

"Yes, you are already a mother to my children and I don't think they could bear to let you go. I know I can't. Marry me."

This time, she went for him and threw her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around, he brought her flush against him. He left a blaze of kisses wherever he could reach, her face, her neck and then finally claimed her mouth.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked between kisses.

She pulled her head back and gave him a sheepish smile, "Yes."

"Is there anyone I need to ask for permission to marry you?"

She paused and seemed to think for a while before she said, "Well, why don't we ask-"

"The children?" they both finished in unison.

Chuckling, he stood up and said, "I just need to make a phone call and we can go find them, I'll be back."

Smiling up at him, she nodded and he reluctantly let go of her hand and headed out the door. As Georg walked into his study, he couldn't help the smile that stayed on his face. Finally, the woman he loved was his.

This morning he had woken up absolutely miserable and now he felt happier than he had in such a long time. He briefly thought of Elsa, but he knew it would never have worked. Even if Maria had never returned, it would have failed. No matter how much they tried. He had been a complete idiot. But God seemed to have forgiven him for all his mistakes, and given another chance - for that he was eternally thankful.

He picked up the phone on his desk and waiting patiently as the phone rung.

"Good afternoon, this is Captain von Trapp calling," Georg said as someone answered.

"Good afternoon, Captain, my name is Sister Berthe, how may I help you?" came the sharp voice of a woman on the other end of the line.

"Ah, Sister Berthe, I've heard so many wonderful things about you. I wish to speak with the Reverend Mother," Georg said politely.

"I'm afraid she is busy at the moment but I can get her to call you back at her earliest convenience," replied Sister Berthe.

"I need to speak with her now, it is very important," Georg insisted.

"I'm sure whatever it is can-"

"No, it cannot, it is regarding Maria Rainer and it is of the utmost importance that I speak with her now."

"Maria? What has that girl done _now_?" came the exasperated reply, Georg was sure he could actually hear the woman rolling her eyes.

"She has agreed to marry me."

There was silence on the other end and then, "You did say Maria Rainer?"

"Yes," replied Georg.

"Blonde, climbs trees, whistles on the stairs?" questioned Sister Berthe.

"Yes."

"Is this a joke?"

"No. I am quite serious."

There was another brief silence and then, "I will fetch the Mother Abbess immediately."

"Thank you."

Georg waiting patiently until the Mother Abbess came to the phone, and after a brief discussion with her he was finally feeling like he was on the right path again. A wedding date had been booked, and then he also called and arranged some more chaperones. All he had to do now was tell his children.

While he knew that they loved Maria, he was still nervous about telling them. Their faces when he had told them Elsa was to be their mother had been devastating, and really should have told him right then how stupid the idea had been.

But no, it would not be that way at all. They had loved her before even he had. And with that thought, he headed back the library where his lovely fiancée was waiting.

 **XXX**

"Liesl, where is Fraulein Maria?"

All the children were sitting outside in the garden by the lake. Louisa and Kurt had taken their shoes off and had their feet dangling in the water as they skipped stones across the still water.

Liesl finished twisting the hair she had been braiding and pinned it to Marta's head as she replied, "She's in the library, Marta. She said she wouldn't be long."

"But I'm bored," Marta said, "I want to play with her. And I have a new teapot to show her. It has a cat on it."

Liesl smiled to herself and said, "Marta, you can show her later."

"But I missed her so much and she's been all different since she came back yesterday."

Liesl paused midway through another braid; she wasn't sure what to tell Marta. Besides, she was only seven and it wasn't like Liesl could really explain the complicated creatures known as adults. Even she didn't understand them and she was nearly seventeen.

"Well, you will have plenty of time to show her, don't worry," Liesl said finally.

Marta turned to face her and said, "But what is she leaves again, Liesl? I don't want her to leave."

"I don't think she's going to leave," Liesl replied, giving her sister a warm smile.

"How do you know?" asked Marta.

"I just have a feeling that's all," Liesl said lightly.

"Is this about Father liking Fraulein Maria again?" asked Friedrich, rolling his eyes as pulled off his shoes and sat next to Louisa on the lakes edge.

"You saw them dancing at the party!" insisted Liesl.

"Yes, and her face went all red," said Brigitta, who was lying on her back pointing out shapes in the clouds to Gretl.

"So?" asked Friedrich, throwing a stone and watching it skip across the water.

"So! Her face goes red anytime Papa smiles at her, haven't you noticed?" Brigitta went on with an exasperated sigh.

"You girls are silly, Father is marrying the Baroness remember?" Friedrich said.

"I don't want her to be my mother," said Gretl, sitting up, "She doesn't want to play with us. And she can't count."

"Yes," said Louisa, "I can't see her climbing trees with us, or going on a bike ride."

"Well," Liesl said, "I may or may not have heard Papa talking to the Baroness…" Six pairs of eyes turned to look at her and she went on, "I couldn't really hear them properly. But I heard the Baroness say goodbye to Papa and then she went to her room. Next thing I saw was Uncle Max taking her somewhere and he was carrying her bags!"

"So, she's gone?" asked Louisa, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I think so," said Liesl.

"Good! She didn't like chocolate," said Kurt.

"Why can't Papa marry Fraulein Maria? I love her and I don't want her to leave us," said Gretl.

"It's a little complicated, Gretl," said Liesl.

Gretl frowned but then suddenly it disappeared as she looked towards to house and cried out, "Papa!"

They all turned to see their father heading towards them, with Fraulein Maria walking behind him. And as they got closer, Liesl could see the smile on Fraulein Maria's face.

"Fraulein, can I show you my teapot?" asked Marta as she stood up and walked over to the two adults.

"You can show her later, Marta," said their father.

"Father, is it true the Baroness has left?" asked Friedrich.

Liesl watched as her father looked momentarily taken aback that his children knew the Baroness had left and said, "Yes, she has gone back to Vienna."

"Father," said Gretl seriously, "Does that mean she won't be our new mother?"

"No she won't be, Gretl."

"Good, you can marry Fraulein Maria then," said Gretl.

Liesl watched as the two adults laughed and it made her realise that she hadn't heard her father laugh since Fraulein Maria had left. The hope that rose in her chest was overwhelming.

"Gretl, you shouldn't say such a thing!" interjected Friedrich.

"Why not?" said Gretl, who turned to her father and said, "I love her and I don't want her to leave. Can't you make her marry you?"

"Gretl!" exclaimed Friedrich.

Liesl watched as Fraulein Maria bent down and said, "Your father doesn't have to make me marry him. I want to, very much. But we wanted to ask you all if that's okay with you." And she stood back up and Liesl watched as her father took Fraulein Maria's hand in his.

Liesl watched as her brother and sisters got up and enveloped their new mother in a barrage of hugs and well wishes. Turning to her father, Liesl gave him a smile.

"Liesl," he said, "Is it really okay?"

Looking at her father's face, and the true concern in his eyes made Liesl realise how much had changed, truly changed, since Fraulein Maria had come into their lives. If it hadn't been for her, they would most likely be marching the grounds this minute instead of sitting by the lake. And their father probably wouldn't even be here. The von Trapp children had their father back, and now, they had a mother.

"Yes, Papa," said Liesl, the smile unable to be controlled as it spread across her face, "I _know_ we will all be very happy."

 **XXX**

It was amazing how different the dinner table was now compared to this morning. All the difference was in Maria; she was talking like her old self and laughing. Georg hadn't heard her laugh in so long, and that made a stab guilt strike through his heart as he realised he had taken away her happiness. But there was no use dwelling on the past, he told himself, he'd done that too much already. And it had achieved no good at all.

He looked across the table to Maria and caught her eye as she was talking to Gretl. The smile that bloomed on her face was incredible; it lit up her whole face. Watching as she cleaned his youngest daughter's face with great care, he couldn't believe the mistake he had nearly made with marrying Elsa.

Not just for him, but for his children. The way they interact with Maria had always been so natural and effortless which was probably why he had never questioned it before. But being free to see look at her, actually look at her, he could see the way her eyes lit up as she spoke with them or laughed at a joke. And there was the way his children looked at her and spoke to her. How eager they were to show her something and how she would respond with the same eagerness – no matter how trivial it was.

As they finished their meal and spent a few hours all singing and talking in the parlour, Georg followed them as they all headed upstairs for bed. After wishing his eldest children goodnight, he entered the nursery to see Maria sitting on Gretl's bed with both his youngest girls as she read them a story.

Marta and Gretl raised their sleepy eyes to him as he entered, "Goodnight, Papa,"

"Goodnight, Gretl," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then he scooped Marta off the bed and placed her into her own with a kiss as Maria stood up and put the book on the side table. "Goodnight, Marta."

"Goodnight, girls," Maria said gently as they both walked to the door and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight, Mother," they both replied sleepily.

Maria turned to face him and he saw the surprised smile on her face but he just winked at her and escorted her out of the room as they headed back downstairs.

"You know, things are going to be very different," he said as he held open the door to his study for her.

"Yes, I know," she said.

"We won't be able to be alone until the wedding day. I've arranged for a few friends to arrive here tomorrow and be chaperones."

"What about Max?" Maria asked.

"Max? Max is a terrible chaperone," Georg said, with a roll of his eyes, "No, we will need more than him."

"We will?" Maria asked, gazing at him.

Standing there in the middle of his study in that blue dress, the soft light casting a lovely glow on her skin, he was momentarily stunned by her. She looked beautiful and he was reminded strongly of the dream he had the night before the party.

"Yes," he breathed, shutting the door behind him.

 **XXX**

If Maria had told herself she wasn't nervous, it would have been a complete lie. She knew the children loved her, just as she loved them. However, being their governess was completely different to being their mother. But the elated shouts of the von Trapp children at the announcement of their engagement had chased these worries away.

Finally, for the first time in such a long time, she felt like she was home. As she had listened to the children talking happily she had let herself get lost in the feeling, it was so wonderful and for the second time that day she hoped so much that she wasn't dreaming. Because it certainly felt like she was.

And then, hearing Gretl and Marta call her "mother" had been so utterly heart-melting. She doubted she would ever forget every one of those beautiful children calling her "mother" for the first time.

But standing here, in Georg's study, alone once more was giving way to another feeling entirely. He had the shut the door behind him with a thrilling finality that seemed to fill the room with a restless anticipation. She wasn't sure if she could move. His gaze had her transfixed, she felt like a deer caught in the sights of the hunter. But she wasn't scared; there was a delicious feeling of anticipation uncurling in her stomach.

Finally he closed the distance and placed his hand on the back of her neck to bring her face up to his. His lips captured hers in a frenzy of battling tongues and panted moans. Her hands steadied herself against his chest and her fingers instinctively gripped at the stiff material of his evening jacket. She felt like she was on fire as he moved his hands down the sides of her body, his hands grazing against the sides of her breast. The sensation sent a surprising shiver down her spine and she pressed herself closer to him.

She didn't know what was coming over her but her body seemed to have a mind of it's own, the fire that he seemed to be unleashing within her was consuming her mind. With his hands roaming over every inch of that he could reach and his mouth hot against hers she couldn't think.

Suddenly, he was pulling away from her and she felt her body cry from the loss of contact.

"Maria," he breathed, his voice was deep and the sound seemed to further the burning fire within.

Looking into his eyes, she said, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He grasped her hand and said, "You have nothing to apologise for. I shouldn't have brought you here but I just wanted to be alone with you before tomorrow."

"Maybe it's best if I go to bed now," Maria heard herself say.

As much as she didn't want to leave him, she wasn't sure she could stay here and not be in arms. Not now knowing that he loved her and that he was to be her husband. The thrill of it all was incredible. She didn't want this day to end.

"It's probably for the best," Georg said, though his eyes were still smouldering as he took a step back from her.

Walking towards him, Maria placed her hand on his shoulder and reach up to kiss him on the cheek. But he turned his face and she caught his lips instead.

Her eyes wide in surprise, she said, "Goodnight, Georg."

"Goodnight, Maria."

* * *

A/N Not 100% happy with how this turned out as I kept re-writing it but oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I will most likely just have an epilogue and then this story will be complete! As usual, thank you to everyone for following and a big thank you those that review - it is appreciated greatly =)


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.

* * *

Epilogue

"Joy is to fun what the deep sea is to a puddle. It's a feeling inside that can hardly be contained."  
― Terry Pratchett, _A Hat Full of Sky_

Snuggling further into the leather of the settee, Maria balanced the book she was reading on her knees with one hand as she gingerly took a sip of the hot tea she had in the other hand. The gentle chiming of the library clock from the next room tolled the late hour as she read.

There was the sound of the door gently opening and she peered over the rim of her teacup to see Georg enter the study, his eyes searching until they rested on her.

He gave her one of those breathless inducing smiles and said, "I thought I just might find you here."

Placing the teacup down on the small table next to her, she hastily marked the page in her book and turned to look at him. He had thrown on his evening jacket and pants but his hair was still slightly mussed and she could see his that his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. There was the familiar tug in her stomach at the sight of him and she instinctively clenched her legs together to stop the ache that blossomed between them.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the spot on the couch next to her.

"Of course, Georg," Maria replied, drawing her knees further up to give him space.

"You know, I don't know why you wear that awful thing," he said as he sat down next to her.

Maria glanced down at the nightgown she wore and then back at him, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's dreadful," Georg said, "It's like a tent."

"It's very comfortable," Maria replied, a smile on her lips, "And it's practical."

"It's not very, uh, inspiring. I should have had it burned when I had the chance," he muttered as he grabbed her feet so that her thighs were over his lap. He was tracing lazy patterns on her the tops of her legs and the sensation sent delicious tingles all the way up her spine.

"Sorry to disappoint," she quipped, picking up her teacup and taking a tentative sip.

"Hmm," he muttered, "So, what have you been reading while sitting in my study?"

"Oh, just something I found Liesl reading the other day," Maria said, trying to sound nonchalant as her hand moved to cover the book in her lap. The sound of her voice made her cringe internally, she sounded about as subtle as a large pink elephant.

"Ah-ha," Georg said, and lent forward and deftly picked the book out of her lap.

He stared at it and then back at her, "I am fairly certain that my daughter should not be reading this kind of book."

"Mmhmm," Maria agreed, unable to stop the small quirk of her lips as she suppressed a smile, "I thought it best that I confiscate it. I don't know where she finds them."

Flicking through the worn pages, he said slowly, "You know, the last time I caught you reading a book like this you couldn't stop blushing." Despite herself, Maria felt heat suffuse her face and Georg just smirked at her and said, "Mmm, just like that."*

"I think you like it when I blush," Maria said.

"O-ho, I do indeed," Georg said, "Nothing delights me more than seeing that lovely face of yours flush pink, my darling."

His hands, which had slowly travelled higher up her leg and under her nightgown, were idly caressing the side of her thigh as he continued to talk. "At least these heroines know what a proper nightgown looks like."

He flourished the lurid cover in her face with a grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Those ladies are usually wearing practically nothing," Maria said, trying to not focus on how high his hand was. It was highly distracting and she just knew he was playing a game with her.

It always was a game with him, and while both of them were stubbornly determined to win, losing wasn't always so bad. Especially when his hands were involved. But Maria was not going to let him win easily, it wouldn't be any fun.

"Mmm, yes," he agreed, "So, were you enjoying your little wanton tale of seduction?"

Heat suffused her face again and Maria tried desperately not to squirm. His voice had been low and he had a way of pitching it just right that made her breathless. But she was no frightened postulant anymore and so she was definitely not going to act like one.

Clearing her throat, Maria said, "I was, thank you very much." And she snatched the book out of his hands with as much poise as she could muster in the face of his amused grin.

Georg gave a low chuckle and said, "Well, don't let me stop you."

Opening the book in one hand, Maria tried to focus on the words that described the characters adventures but was finding it highly difficult. Georg's hand had crawled up the side of her waist and was lightly caressing the underside of her breast. She sucked in a breath as she felt the skin underneath his hand tighten and tried her best to focus on the words.

"Maria…" she heard him say in a low growl.

"Mmm?" Maria replied, not taking her eyes from the novel.

"Why don't you read it to me?" he asked.

Her eyes flew up to his and she saw he had moved his face only inches away from hers. The eyes she met with were dark and he had that devastating grin on his face.

"No!" she said automatically, and then as her face went red for the millionth time she added, "I mean, I can't read it out loud!"

Georg just gave a deep bark of laughter at her reaction and instantly withdrew his hands from underneath her nightgown.

"Of course, darling, I forget how much of a proper lady you are," he said with another laugh.

Maria shut the book and her brow creased in irritation, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said idly, giving her leg a little pat.

Maria glared at Georg and said, "If you are referring to this evening then you can just stop – it was an accident!"

"I know, darling, I know," he said, laughter still evident in his voice.

Maria tried to quell the impulse to slap the stupid grin off his face. It _had_ been an accident. They had been attending at soiree at the Elberfeld's and Maria had been engaging in polite conversation with some other women, the kind of women that she knew talked about her constantly behind her back, when she had gone to move, caught the bottom of her gown under her feet and proceeded to knock a tower of champagne glasses over.

It had been so humiliating and all Georg had done was laugh as he took her home, while she grumbled in her champagne soaked dress.

"You thought it was hilarious!" Maria said indignantly, "You couldn't stop laughing at me."

Georg turned his face to look at her and his eyes softened, "Sorry, Maria. It was very funny."

"I didn't find it amusing, I was so embarrassed!" Maria wailed.

"It's just nice to know that no matter how many fancy dresses you may wear, you are still my Fraulein," he said and gave her a kiss on the nose.

Biting her lip to stop the smile creeping on her face, Maria snorted. Then she said, "They're always watching me, waiting for me to do something wrong. They probably all think, 'Oh there goes the common mountain girl that dashing Captain von Trapp married, what is she going to do this time.'"

"Dashing, eh?" her husband replied.

"Possibly," Maria said, trying her best to sound blasé.

"Come now, _Fraulein_ , don't play coy with me," Georg said.

"I wasn't playing at all," Maria lied.

She hated it when he called her 'Fraulein' and by 'hated it' she meant that she secretly 'loved it'. Not that she would _ever_ tell him that. Though she had a sneaking suspicion he already knew this to be true.

It made her remember all the times when she had still been the governess and they would have their little chats in the evenings. It made her shiver with a tiny thrill to think back on it. Of course, at the time, it had not been thrilling in the slightest and she hadn't even realised what she was feeling.

Looking back, it was so painfully clear how she felt about him. It still made her feel slightly ashamed for how obvious she had been. But it wasn't the time to fret over the past. Too much of that had occurred in this house.

Maria could still remember the day he had told her that he loved her. It had been an awful day up until that point with Elsa Schraeder practically breathing down her neck, trying to frighten Maria away for the second time. She couldn't be angry though; the Baroness had been the one that was supposed to marry Georg. Not the governess who had planned on becoming a nun. It felt like that day was a lifetime ago, but she could still picture it like it happened yesterday.

"Georg," she said slowly.

"Mmm?"

"You know, I realise I never told you that I loved you that day," Maria said, turning her gaze on him.

"What day?" he asked.

"The day you asked me to marry you," Maria explained.

"Yes, you did," he said.

Maria frowned, "No, I didn't."

Shifting his body to face her properly, he said, "Yes, you did. You told me every time you looked at me."

"What?" Maria asked, perplexed.

"Your eyes," he said, "I could see it in your eyes. You didn't have to say anything."

"Oh."

"You're a terrible liar, remember?" he said, "Your eyes always give you away."

And then he promptly dragged her back up to their bedroom, her tea and book left forgotten on the leather couch.

 **XXX**

Sitting in his bed, Georg turned to look at the resting form next to him. With her tussled golden hair and her flushed cheeks, Maria looked every bit the angel she was. The tangled sheets were bunched up around her hips that left her bare torso exposed and he drank in the sight with an overwhelming feeling of joy.

Sometimes, he'd look at her and for a moment he'd be stunned by the sheer fact of her really being there. Last summer, he's spent countless nights dreaming of her being exactly where she lay right now. The haunting dreams he'd had of her as a long-haired siren sent to tempt him would always stay with him. Especially since her hair had grown quite a bit since then, it was at her shoulders and it rested in soft waves about her face.

But she was truly an angel, not some temptress of the sea. He remembered the day he had finally removed Agathe's wedding band from his finger. It had been strange, and he had fidgeted all day where the ghost of the ring was. And then Maria had noticed and questioned him on it on one of the rare occasions they had managed to be alone during their engagement.

" _You removed Agathe's ring?" she asked softly._

" _Maria, we are to be married and I can't still be wearing her ring," he said, staring at the indented mark on his finger._

" _Georg," she had whispered, grasping his hand gently, "You don't have to push her out of your life. I don't want you to. She will always be part of your life – our life."_

 _"I know, but I love you and I don't want to be clinging to old memories."_

 _He couldn't help the small part of him that felt a small twinge of guilt, like he was replacing Agathe. It was a stupid thought and he regretted it instantly. He knew he didn't really think of Maria as a replacement at all. There was no comparison._

 _She smiled up at him and as if she had managed to read his mind, said, "You know, just because you love me, doesn't mean you love her less."_

 _He smiled back at her and said, "How very wise of you."_

 _"The Reverend Mother told me something similar," Maria said, with a small smile. "She told me that if I loved you, it didn't mean I loved God less. And she was right. We aren't meant to love just one person; it would be such a waste. I love you, just like I love the children. And I love all my Sisters back at the abbey. It should never be wrong to love someone."_

Georg smiled at the memory. And then his smile spread further when he remembered the way he had then proceeded to ravish her before one of their many chaperones had interrupted.

"Georg…" came Maria's voice, still husky from their midnight activities.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes focusing on her face.

Her eyes were still closed and she gave a little sigh, "Did you have to rip my nightgown?"

Casting a glance to the offending item that lay in pieces on the bedroom floor, he said, "Yes."

She stretched and her eyes fluttered open, "What am I supposed to wear now?"

"What you are wearing now is fine," he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I can't wear nothing all the time, what if the children need me?"

"You have plenty of other nightgowns," he said with a wave of his hand, "All of which are a lot more appealing that that cream sack."

"It was so comfortable though, and all those nightgowns don't fit me anymore," she muttered.

He cast a glance at her stomach, which was slightly swollen and smiled, "Well I guess naked it is."

"Georg!"

"All right, you can get some new night things tomorrow. Take Liesl with you, I'm sure she'd be delighted. Though please don't buy anymore baby clothes, we have enough to last until the children's children have babies. You're only two months in and you've purchased so many things already."

"They're so tiny and adorable, it's so hard to resist!" Maria said.

"Hmm, yes, you do seem to have a problem with self control," he muttered.

"It's one of my worst faults," she said and gave a laugh.

"And I love you all the more for it."

Shifting down in the bed, Captain Georg von Trapp pulled his wife's body against his and laid his hands over the swell of her stomach. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Of course he did this, because this is what a happily married man is supposed to do – and what would life be without clichés?

* * *

A/N Boom, the end! Thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited/reviewed this story! It is the longest thing I have ever written in my life. I do plan on doing a seperate story some time that will cover the engagement/wedding/honeymoon. In this story, there is no Anschluss until a few years later (so sticking more to the real life progression of events).

Also I know those kind of romance novels weren't really a thing back then so just suspend your disbelief for me =P

*UPDATE 10/9 - see story _Anything Goes_.


End file.
